That Would Be Enough
by hayleyokay
Summary: The one where Maya and Lucas seriously screw up.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang throughout Abigail Adams High School, signaling the end of third period. The halls were flooded with students, all heading to their next class. Maya made her way to her locker, pushing through the crowd.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Maya yelled to the group of freshman in front of her. They parted to let the girl through. Maya sighed, finally reaching her locker. Maya was exhausted; she needed the day to go by faster. The bell rang, marking the end of the passing period. _Great,_ she realized. _Another tardy._

Maya started heading to fourth period when she got the feeling once again. She darted to the closest bathroom, rushing into a stall. She locks it behind her, barely managing to make it to the toilet before she throws up her breakfast.

 _Why does this keep happening?_ Maya thinks, sinking to the floor. She'd been throwing up on and off for the past few days. _Maybe I have a stomach bug?_ The girl wonders as she attempts to pull herself from the cool tile .

Suddenly, another wave of nausea hits her, causing the blonde to lean back into the toilet. Maya continues to vomit until her stomach is finally emptied. She pulls her knees to her chest, resting her head against them and breathing heavily. She slips her phone out of her pocket to check the time: _10:36 AM, April 29_.

Maya reads the date, once, twice, three times.

"Oh, no," Maya whispers to herself, "Oh my god, no!" She's shaking her head as it dawns on her. _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!_

She's _late_. Super late.

She knows it can't be good. Maya's period was rarely late, let alone _two_ _weeks_ late.

Maya shakily stands up and leaves the bathroom stall. She smoothes down the front of her dress before washing her hands. Afterwards, she slips out the restroom into the hall; Maya decides she needs to go. _Now._

It's not even halfway through the school day, but she does not care. Maya needs to talk to someone and get some answers. She knows exactly who she has to talk to.

The hallway is empty, giving her the opportunity to leave the school unnoticed. She finds the closest exit, managing to sneak past any roaming students and teachers.

The city is loud and bustling as she makes her way to the subway. She falls into sync with the crowd, blending in. Maya quickly enters the subway stop, barely making it onto the appropriate train.

Before she goes to her destination, she makes a stop at the drugstore. She roams up and down the aisles looking for the items she needs. It's a maze to her. Finally, Maya finds what she wishes she wasn't looking for: pregnancy tests.

It's overwhelming. They're expensive and scary and she can't figure out which one to buy. There are so many brands and types. She doesn't know which to pick.

 _Ninety-nine percent accurate?_ She thinks. _I need one hundred percent accuracy, please and thank you._

Maya finally settles on two of the somewhat cheaper ones once she realizes she isn't the only one in the aisle. She grabs them and turns a corner to the register.

Maya makes her way through the line. She tries not to make eye contact. She quickly pays for the two tests, trying to avoid any conversation. The man hands her the change, bidding her a "Have a good day!" as she walks away.

"Good day, my ass," she mutters to herself as she continues her route. Maya makes her way to the building, using the front door for once. She's trembling by this point, scared to death.

She slowly approaches the Matthews' front door. She runs her hands through her hair before shakily knocking. _Please be here. Please,_ Maya thinks. A few moments pass before the door opens.

"Maya? What are you doing here, sweetheart? Shouldn't you be at school?" questions Topanga, wearing a face of concern. She lets Maya in. The terrified blonde takes a seat.

"I left, I need help," Maya says, "I don't know what to do."

Topanga looks at the young woman, wondering what could have her in such a state, "What do you mean, Maya? I can try to help you, honey, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

She takes a deep breath, counting to three before exhaling. She could do this. It's Topanga; she'd trust her with anything. And Maya _has_ to tell someone. "I think I might be pregnant, Topanga. I'm so scared," Maya confesses. By now she's crying, tears running down her face.

Topanga takes a sobbing Maya into her arms, holding her tight. "Oh, Maya," Topanga whispers to the girl. "It'll be okay." She turns to look Maya in the eyes, "Have you taken a test? Or gone to see a doctor?"

Maya sighs. "I got tests on my way here, but…" she starts. She doesn't know what to say. Maya never imagined she would be in this situation. She's only seventeen! She shouldn't be worrying about whether or not she's pregnant. Yet here she is.

"You're too scared," states Topanga. Maya nods. "Maya, you can't get yourself worked up unless you know for sure. Come on. Get up." She pulls Maya towards the bathroom.

Maya reaches into her bag, rummaging for the items she bought at the drugstore. She finds the plastic bag holding the two pregnancy tests. She leaves Topanga in the hall, needing her privacy. Maya shakes as she opens the two boxes. She reads the directions several times over. _Pee on the stick. Wait three minutes. Two lines means pregnant, one means not pregnant. Simple._ Maya thinks to herself. _I can do this._

She follows the directions, leaving the tests on the edge of the tub. Maya catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"You look like hell, Maya Penelope." She tells her reflection. She attempts to clear the mascara from beneath her eyes, but gives up and leaves the bathroom.

Maya meets Topanga in the hall. "Now we wait," says Maya. She sets a timer on her phone for 3 minutes. "Topanga, what am I going to do? What if I'm really pregnant? I can't be a mom! I'm only seventeen," she cries. A full minute hasn't passed before Maya's sobs start again.

"I promise you, sweetie, it'll be okay. Whether you are pregnant or not, I am here for you," assures Topanga as she pulls Maya close to her. She exhales, "Maya, you know what I need to ask, right?"

Maya sighs in defeat, "I don't want to tell you who the father is. Not yet." She checks the timer. Thirty seconds remain. Topanga gives her hand a squeeze, not letting go until the timer sounds. _Here goes nothing,_ Maya thinks to herself.

* * *

 _It all starts on a Friday in March. The annual Spring Break Bash, hosted by none other than Missy Bradford, is in full swing.  
Riley had forced Maya out of her house, dragging her along. Maya had absolutely zero desire to attend, but Riley wasn't giving her the option: She was going. _

" _It'll be fun!" Riley giggles, leading Maya to Missy's apartment._

" _Doubt it, but at least there is free booze." Maya says, pushing through a throng of people._

" _That's the Peaches I know and love!"_

Free booze, _she chants to herself._ At least there is free booze.

 _But as soon as they enter the party, Riley finds Farkle, running off to be with her boyfriend. Maya is stuck at a party she doesn't even want to be at._

 _So Maya is left alone, nursing a second drink. (Or maybe it's her third?) At least until Lucas Cowboy Friar shows up, who seems to already have a few drinks in his system._

" _Maya!" He says, dragging out her name. "You came!" Lucas yells over the music, slurring his words._

" _Huckleberry!" Maya says, smiling._

" _I didn't think you'd be here," Lucas states, standing close._

 _Maya sighs. "Riley_ dragged _my ass here just to leave me for Farkle!" She yells dramatically._

" _Then you're coming with me!" He slings his arm over her shoulder, guiding her through the crowd of teenagers. They don't stop, except once for more drinks. Soon they find themselves in a somewhat secluded area of the Bradfords' apartment._

 _Lucas and Maya sit down, giggling when Lucas managed to spill his drink all over himself._

 _They're both laughing and drunkenly rambling to each other. They've had too many drinks to realize what they're even talking about. There is an instance where Lucas is talking about the baseball season and Maya is talking about Bernie Sanders and neither realizes they're on different subjects._

 _Lucas and Maya seem to talk for hours, drinking and laughing. Some random senior offers them shots; they take them together, laughing their asses off when Maya can't handle the burn in her throat._

 _Maya isn't sure if it's the alcohol urging her closer and closer, or if it's just something that had always been there, only just now being brought out by the confidence that the dulling of her senses gave her. Their casual chatter turns to deep, slurred conversation. Someone makes an offhanded comment about wanting to kiss the other, and then their lips are inseparable._

 _They've fallen down the rabbit hole. Lucas is tugging on her waist, and she's leaning forward, her hand creeping down his chest. It's hot and sexy and full of burning sensations and their heavy breathing is nearly louder than the music pounding around them. Maya relaxes into him and the beautiful feeling of their bodies melding together is almost too much_.

 _Maya is the first to pull away, "What are we doing, Lucas?" She's confused and concerned but most of all drunk._

" _We were kissing. At least I think we were," Lucas laughs, slightly questioning himself. Maya shrugs, pulling the boy closer. What happens during spring break doesn't really matter, right? They're all just trying to have fun._

 _Lucas leans in closer, pushing her hair out of her eyes before kissing her once again. It starts gentle, getting more heated as time passes. There are hands everywhere, on Lucas' chest and on Maya hips. They break apart for air._

" _Let's take this someplace private," Lucas whispers. His lips brush her ear, giving her chills. He grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. Lucas leads them to a hallway and into a bedroom. It's dark, an open window illuminating the room just enough to see each other. Maya pulls the door shut, locking it._

 _She pushes Lucas onto the bed, straddling him. She's kissing his jaw when he interrupts her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _She looks him in the eyes and laughs. She kisses him again, "Of course I do, Huckleberry."_

 _Soon Maya's unbuttoning his shirt and his hands are at her hips. Lucas breaks the kiss, pulling his shirt off. She stands up, taking this opportunity to kick her boots off and rid herself of her top and skirt._

 _Lucas stares, taking in the view. "Like what you see, Ranger Rick?" Maya teases, looking Lucas in the eyes. He nods and stands up. Lucas pulls her close, leaning down to kiss her temple. Maya's lack of shoes cause him to tower over her._

 _Maya is reaching for his belt buckle, taking the belt off of him. He pauses to pull his shoes off, before letting Maya unbutton his jeans and pushes them down. Lucas takes them off. They're both left in their underwear, standing close together. Lucas and Maya end up on the bed, skin to skin. He grabs Maya and flips them over, leaving himself on the top. He takes the lead; Maya doesn't complain._

 _It's fast and hot and loud. They're a tangled mess of limbs. Maya is thankful for the music that drowns out her moans._

 _Then it's over. The two get cleaned up and redressed. "Not so bad, Huckleberry," Maya admits. Lucas smiles, winking at the girl before he leaves the room. Maya slips into the hallway, heading back into the party._

* * *

"Maya, honey," Topanga says, pulling Maya from her daze, "You have to look."

Maya takes a deep breath, holding it until she saw the two tests. She exhaled and looked closely.

Two lines for the first test.

Two lines for the second.

Maya Hart is pregnant.

She's sobbing again and Topanga is holding her, whispering, "It'll be okay, Maya. It'll be okay," over and over, trying to console her. "Look at me, Maya," Topanga tells the girl.

Maya meets Topanga's eyes, hiccupping from crying. "I don't know what to do, Topanga! I know nothing about being a mom," Maya lets out.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe." Topanga takes the girl's hand, "I'm here for you, Maya. I always am."

Maya takes in a shallow breath, letting it out quickly. "Thank you, Topanga."

Topanga gives her hand a squeeze, "Do you have a doctor you can go to?"

Maya shakes her head. "Mom and I rarely get sick. I can't tell you the last time I saw a doctor," she admits.

"I'm going to call my doctor for you," Topanga tells her, "The most important thing is making sure that you're both healthy."

Maya's breath catches at the word both. _Both_. She's actually carrying another human being. _A baby_. Maya is so distracted that she hardly realizes that Topanga already returned from her phone call.

"Alright, I got you an appointment for Thursday at 4, does that work?" Topanga asks.

Maya nods, "That works. Thank you, Topanga. I don't think I could have told anyone else, at least not yet."

Topanga pulls Maya into a hug, "You're welcome, honey. But I'm not going to be able to go to the appointment with you. I want you to find someone to go with you; the first appointment is scary and you don't need to do it alone." Maya sighs. "Don't give me that, Maya. Please take someone with you," Topanga pleads.

"I will. I promise." Maya said. _She's right. Someone else needs to know._ Maya agrees. "Seriously, Topanga. Thank you," she repeats. Topanga smiles at the girl. Maya gathers her things, making sure to take all the evidence of the pregnancy tests. She tells Topanga goodbye, heading out of the Matthews' apartment.

She leans against the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

 _Fuck. I'm pregnant._


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost noon by the time Maya leaves the Matthews'. She's exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She decides to head home, even though she knows she should go back to school.

Maya makes her way back to the subway. The route is etched into her brain; she'd been taking it for more than half of her life. She hops onto the train. It's crowded as usual. Maya is forced to stand, holding the pole next to her.

When the train speeds off, Maya has another wave of nausea come over her. The movement of the train has never bothered her; she's been taking the subway her whole life. She takes deep breaths, hoping to help her stomach. _Two stops_ , Maya reassures herself. _You will not vomit on this train._ She continues her deep breaths. As soon as the train makes it to her stop, Maya is out and throwing up into the nearest trashcan.

She's embarrassed. It's definitely not the first time someone has vomited in the subway; she's seen it firsthand plenty of times. Maya just never imagined _she_ would be one of those people. She leaves the subway station, sticking a piece of peppermint gum in her mouth.

The Hart's apartment isn't far from the stop. Maya lets herself in. Katy isn't home, and neither is Shawn; Maya knew they wouldn't be. Katy always pulls doubles at Topanga's on Tuesdays, and Shawn won't be back from his business trip for a few days.

Maya goes into her bedroom, lying down on her bed. She's about to fall asleep when her phone chimes. The blonde groans. Sitting up, she grabs her phone from her bag.

 **From riley:**

 **peaches! where are you? i havent seen you since this morning**

Maya is upset. She'd completely forgotten about Riley when she left school. Riley was probably worried sick. Maya quickly typed out a reply.

 **To riley:**

 **i was feeling sick, so i came home**

She technically wasn't lying. Maya _did_ leave because she was sick. She just didn't tell her _why_ she was sick.

 **From riley:**

 **:( feel better peaches**

Maya sighs. _I wish it was that easy_ , she thinks. She sends Riley another message.

 **To riley:**

 **thank u bb i'll try**

She throws her phone down, leaning back on her bed. Before she knows it, Maya's head is hitting the pillow and she's out.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Maya wakes up in a daze. She sits up slowly before she realizes someone is at her window. She gets up, walking over to it. _Who the hell?_ Maya wonders.

Of all the people, it's Farkle. "What are you doing here?" Maya questions groggily after opening the window.

"Riley said you went home sick. I wanted to check on you." Farkle tells her after he climbs into her room. "I brought you soup. It might help." He hands her a paper bag.

"Farkle, that's so nice," Maya says. She finds herself tearing up at the gesture, she can't help it.

"Maya? Are you crying?" He asks her, concerned. Farkle knew that Maya crying could only mean bad things.

She hastily wipes her tears away. "I've, uh, just had a really bad day. Horrible, actually." Maya tells him as she sits back down.

"What's going on?"

 _I should probably tell him,_ Maya tells herself.

"I, um, found something out earlier," Maya tells him, holding her knees to her chest. She's having trouble putting words together.

"Maya, seriously, what is wrong?"

"I'm, uh, pregnant." She blurts out. It's like a dozen boulders being lifted off of her shoulders all at once.

Farkle doesn't say anything at first. He just sits down next to Maya, an awkward silence fills the air. A moment or two pass before he speaks:

"Oh."

Maya sighs, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "I took two tests. They were both positive." Maya admits.

Farkle turns to Maya, looking her in the eyes as the tears start again. She breaks down into sobs.

Farkle opens his arms, inviting her to lean into him. He lets her cry against him, her body shaking. She clutches him, letting out her tears.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asks quietly, rubbing her shoulder.

Maya mumbles an answer, "Just Topanga. She really helped me." She breaks the embrace, leaning back against her headboard. "She made me an appointment with her doctor." Maya tells him. "She made me promise to bring someone…"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Will you, uh, go with me? I don't think I can do it alone." She asks quietly. "It's Thursday at four and I'm so scared."

Farkle immediately responds, "Of course I will, Maya. You know I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Farkle. You're the greatest." Maya responds.

"Maya?" Farkle asks after a moment. "Who is the father? It's been a while since you've dated anyone..."

Maya doesn't want to answer him, but she knows she has to. The truth will come out eventually.

"It's, um, well," She stutters, trying to spit it out. "The father is Lucas." Her voice is just above a whisper. Maya hopes Farkle won't hear her, but she knows he will.

"Really? _Lucas?_ " He says in disbelief. "How?" Maya gives him a pointed look. "Well, I know _how_ , but Maya it doesn't just _happen_! You don't get just end up pregnant."

Maya sighs, "Remember Missy's party during spring break?" Farkle nods. "We were both drunk and one thing led to another and now I'm knocked up. Shit happens, I guess." She admits, shrugging. Maya finds the entire situation embarrassing.

"You know you have to tell him, right?" He tells her. "Lucas won't abandon you. He cares about you, and he'll most definitely care about this baby."

Maya knows Farkle is right. "I know. But I can't, Farkle. At least, not yet. I haven't even been able to process it myself." she says, looking down at her lap. Lucas will drop everything for her and the baby; she's sure.

Lucas will do _anything_ for his friends.

"Maya, everything will work out. If you ever need anything, let me know. I can always help you. I'll go with you Thursday, okay?" Farkle reminds her.

She pulls Farkle into a hug and squeezes him tight. "Thank you," she mumbles into his chest. "I'm so glad you showed up here. I needed to tell someone else."

"You know it's no problem. You're one of my best friends; I'll always be here for you." Farkle reassures her.

They sit quietly before he speaks again, "I have to go. Riley and I are meeting a Topanga's to do homework at three."

"I'm okay, Farkle, you can leave," Maya speaks. " _Please_ don't mention it to Riley. I know she's your girlfriend but I'm not ready for her to know."

"I won't. Trust me." Farkle promises her, as he goes back to her window. "I'll see you, Maya." He climbs out the window and leaves.

Maya sighs, alone once again. She feels better now that she knows Farkle will go to the appointment with her. She realizes that she hasn't ate anything all day.

 _That can't be good for the baby, right?_ Maya thinks to herself.

She gets up, forcing herself to eat the soup Farkle brought her. Maya leaves her room, going to the kitchen to reheat it. After it's warmed up, she sits down at the small table to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she had her first spoonful. It wasn't long before it was all gone. Maya was so grateful for Farkle bringing it.

Maya gets her phone out to send a text before heading back to her room.

 **To farkle:**

 **thanks for the soup. it helped**

She's getting ready to shower when he replies.

 **From farkle:**

 **Glad I could help.**

 _Me too,_ Maya thinks. _I'm glad too._


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks so much for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate y'all! enjoy:)**

* * *

Time seems to fly by and suddenly it's Thursday. Maya is absolutely _terrified_ for her first appointment. She knows it'll be fine, but she can't help but be scared. There are so many things that could go wrong.

She was really beginning to regret her research about bad things she could possibly find out about her baby. Maya won't be able to handle it if there is something wrong.

 _Everything will be alright_ , she chants in her head over and over. _You'll be fine. The baby will be fine._

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone calling her name. "Maya?" She looks up to be greeted by Farkle. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She tells him. She grabs what she needs before slamming her locker shut.

"I got the address from Topanga." She tells him as they exit the school. "What did you tell Riley we were doing?"

"She thinks I'm helping you study for your Geometry test." _Smart_ , she thinks. _Riley knows he is the only one who can help me with math._

"Awesome." She responds as they head to the subway. Topanga sent her directions to the doctor's office that morning, wishing her luck.

The two quickly find the train they needed, making it just in time. Farkle manages to snag a seat for Maya, forcing her to sit down. She does so reluctantly, muttering "I'm not _dying_!" as she does. They stay on the train for 6 stops, then get off to walk a few blocks.

"The appointment isn't until four." Farkle reminds her. It's only 3:20 at this point; there's no way the doctor could see her this early. "Have you eaten anything in the past few hours?"

Maya has to pause and think: _Have I?_

She went through her day in her head. She did some toast for breakfast, but she remembers that she didn't eat lunch. The mere _thought_ of entering the cafeteria made Maya want to throw up. Bad smells were everywhere.

"No." She tells him.

Farkle sighs, "Come on. I'm buying you something to eat."

"You don't need to do that!" she exclaims as he drags her to a nearby shop.

He ignores her pleas, "Maya, you have to eat. I know you haven't been able to keep anything down in the mornings." Finally, she gives in, ordering a sandwich. He smirks, paying before she has the chance.

"You win this time." Maya tells him, poking him in the shoulder.

They sit down at an empty table. Maya eats while Farkle messes around on his phone. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. She scarfs her food down, savoring every bite.

Before they leave, Maya goes to use the bathroom for what feels like the millionth time that day. She washes her hands, makes herself look at least somewhat presentable for the appointment.

She heads back to Farkle after finishing up. "I'm ready to head over." Maya tells him upon returning to the table.

"Let's go." He responds, guiding her towards the exit.

It doesn't take long to reach the doctor's office. Maya takes a deep breath as she walks into the office, Farkle trailing behind her. The office seems pretty inviting, welcoming, even.

Maya is greeted by the cheerful woman at the front desk, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, um, I have an appointment at four. My name is Maya Hart." She tells the woman. The lady nods, typing away into the computer.

"Alright, Miss Hart, if you could please fill out these forms for me, that would be wonderful. As soon as you complete them, I'll let Dr. James know that you are here!" Jessica, as her nametag reads, tells Maya, handing her papers on a clipboard.

Maya takes the clipboard and goes to sit in the corner of the room with Farkle. The forms cover the basics: Name, Date of Birth, Social, Medical History. She fills them out quickly, taking them back to Jessica.

"Thank you, Miss Hart. I'll let the doctor know you are ready!" Jessica responds.

Maya returns to her seat to wait. She shakes her leg anxiously as she listened for her name to be called. Farkle seemed to notice how she was reacting. "Are you alright?" he questions her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess." She admits to him. "I don't want anything to be wrong."

"It'll all be fine." He reassures her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

The pair wait for a few minutes before a woman comes out, "Maya Hart?"

Maya nervously stands up and heads over to meet the lady, Farkle following her. "Hi Maya, follow me!" greeted the lady. "My name is Ashley, I'm going to take your vitals before Dr. James comes to examine you." Ashley informs her.

Ashley leads them to a small room to take Maya's height and weight. Maya glares at Farkle when he chuckles at her height; the girl hasn't grown since seventh grade and Maya will forever be bitter.

"Before we go to the exam room, I need you to take this cup for a urine test."

 _Great_ , Maya thinks, _My favorite thing_.

Ashley ushers Maya into a small bathroom. She quickly urinates, leaving the cup where she was told to. She washes her hands before returning to the hall. Once she's back, Ashley takes them to an exam room.

"Alright, Maya, I'm going to drawn a little bit of blood. Is that okay?" Ashley questions.

"I'm sure I don't have much of a choice, so it's fine." Maya rambles nervously, taking a seat on the exam table. There were few things Maya Hart was afraid of, but needles top the list.

"It won't take long, I promise you. Plus, you have this fine gentleman to hold your hand." Ashley tells Maya, referring to Farkle in the seat next to her.

Maya laughs, "You better hold my hand, Farkle. I didn't bring you just to sit here."

"Okay, okay! I'll hold your hand, just don't hurt me. I'm a weakling." Farkle jokes.

Ashley laughs at the pair's exchange as she preps Maya's arm to take the blood sample. She goes pretty fast, telling Maya when to squeeze Farkle's hand and when to let go. She finishes up and patches the girl up. "You were a champ, Maya. I'll take these back now. Dr. James should be with you shortly."

The woman exits the room, leaving Maya and Farkle. "That was awful." Maya admits with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. But they have to make sure everything is okay." Farkle reminds her.

Maya awkwardly plays with the edge of the paper covering the exam table while she waits for the doctor. After a few minutes, there's a knock on the door. Maya's heart rate speeds up as the doctor walks in.

"Hello, Miss Hart. I'm Doctor Laura James." The woman greets, shaking both Maya and Farkle's hands.

"Call me Maya. 'Miss Hart' sounds weird to me." Maya says.

"Alright, Maya it is." She sits down, taking a look at laptop she brought in. "Based on both the blood and urine tests we ran, you are definitely pregnant. Are you wanting to carry this child to term?"

Maya answers quickly, "For sure. There is no abortion in my future." _Absolutely not,_ she thinks. _Abortion is not an option._

The doctor nods, typing into the computer. "Alright, Maya. According to your paperwork, you're seventeen years old and you have no significant medical history in your family." The doctor states, Maya feeling a bit awkward as she mentions her age. "When was the first day of your last period? I'll use this date to figure out a due date for you." Dr. James questions.

"March 2nd." Maya tells her. Dr. James nods, typing away. The woman is silent for a moment.

"You are about eight weeks along, it seems. It looks like you should be in early December. I'd say around the tenth or eleventh." She tells Maya, looking up from the screen. Maya smiles. _Just in time for Christmas_ , she thinks. Dr. James glances at Farkle, then looks back at Maya. "Is this young man the father? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Maya laughs at the question; she laughs so hard that it hurts. "Oh, no. He's definitely not the father. Farkle is one of my best friends, solely here for moral support." Farkle looks very uncomfortable at this point. "The father doesn't exactly _know_ yet." Maya tells Dr. James.

"How have you been feeling? Any dizziness or morning sickness?" The doctor asks Maya, changing the subject.

"I've been vomiting. A lot." Maya tells her, the woman typing notes. "It's been all day, too. Not just in the morning."

Dr. James nods, "That's normal. Nothing to worry about. _Morning sickness_ is more of an _anytime sickness_. It should start settling down within the next few weeks. I'm going to have you start taking some prenatal vitamins. Some woman say they help with the nausea, but you should take them regardless."

"Okay, thank you." Maya responds taking in the new information.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound today. It will help me confirm a due date for you."

Maya's breath catches. She was going to have an ultrasound _today_.

Dr. James gives Maya a sheet, "If you could pull up your blouse and unbutton your pants, that would be great. You can cover your lap with this."

"Alright." Maya responds, quickly following her instructions.

Dr. James pulled the ultrasound cart from the corner of the room. She grabs the bottle of gel. "I'm going to apply this lubricating gel. It'll be cold." The doctor warned Maya. As soon as the gel hit Maya's skin, she shivered.

"I'm going to slide this transducer across your abdomen, Maya." Dr. James told her. The woman gently slide the tool over Maya's stomach with one hand, using the other to adjust the screen so Maya and Farkle could view the picture. It takes a moment for the image to appear.

Maya doesn't know what she's looking at; it's all black and white blobs to her. The doctor points to a specific blob on the screen, "If you look here, that there is your baby."

Maya's heart rate speeds up. "Wow. That's actually my baby?" She asks, amazed. Dr. James nods, smiling at the girl. "That's so cool. It's like magic."

"Actually, it's sound waves." Farkle says, speaking up for the first time since the doctor came in.

Maya glares at him. "Don't go all scientist on me. You're ruining the moment, Farkle! It's definitely magic." She rolls her eyes at him, directing her gaze back to the screen.

Dr. James chuckles at their bantering. "I can confirm that you are due around December tenth. I can have some pictures printed for you, if you'd like." Maya nods, she definitely wants to have one. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She asks Maya, grabbing a new tool.

"Yes, oh my god, please." Maya answers.

"I'll use this doppler to locate the heartbeat for you." She tells the girl, indicating the wand-like object. Dr. James moves the wand over Maya's stomach, searching for the right spot.

That's when Maya hears it. Her breath catches when she realizes what she is actually hearing. It sounds like a group of horses galloping. Maya keeps listening, not even realizing she's crying.

Farkle grabs her hand, squeezing it tightly. "That's amazing, Maya. It's your baby." He tells her.

 _That's my baby. My baby has a heartbeat!_ Maya thinks to herself. All her worries dissipated once she heard the sound. It feels so real. There is a real person growing inside her.

"Everything looks great, Maya. The heart rate is great, and the baby looks fine, perfectly healthy." Dr. James tells her, handing Maya paper towels to clean up the gel. "I'm going to give you various information packets to look through. Please make sure to read them through. There's information from what foods to avoid for the remainder of your pregnancy to birthing information. I've also included a pamphlet on adoption, but there is no pressure at all, Maya. It's just to inform you of your options."

Maya fixes her clothes after cleaning her stomach off. She's slightly overwhelmed, shakily taking the papers from Dr. James. "Thank you." She tells the woman, slipping the pamphlets into her bag.

"I'd like to see you back in about a month." Dr. James questions her, "Does June first, two in the afternoon work for you?"

"That's fine." Maya tells her. She'll make it work, regardless. Dr. James stands up, ushering the two back to the front desk. She's given an appointment card and several copies of ultrasound photo, along with some samples of prenatal vitamins (which she planned to take _so_ soon). She quickly puts the items down in her purse, hiding them. "Thank you so much, Dr. James." Maya tells her one last times.

"You're welcome, Maya. If you have any problems regarding the pregnancy, don't be afraid to call me. My information is on the card." Dr. James tells the girl. She shakes her hand one more time before walking off to her next patient.

Maya and Farkle leave the office quickly. Maya gives him a quick hug, mumbling into his chest, "Thank you so much Farkle I don't think I could have done that without you, especially since there were _needles_ and you're an amazing friend." He barely catches what she says, everything blurring together into one big sentence.

"You're welcome, Maya. I'm always here for you." He tells her, hugging her back. "Let's get going. It's already after five."

The two head back to the subway. They catch the train, Maya taking a seat. She digs the ultrasound photos out of her bag once they were moving.

Maya already feels so much love for her child. The baby means everything to her, even though she has only known about his or her existence for a few days.

 _A real human, half me and half Luc-,_ Maya cut off her own thoughts. She doesn't want to remind herself of _him_. She knows she will have to tell Lucas eventually, but Maya will worry later. She needs this moment to herself.

She's interrupted by Farkle. "We're about to get off." He reminds her, offering her a hand to help her stand up. She puts the photo back into her back before they get off, heading towards the stairs to the city. "Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" Farkle asks her.

Maya scoffs. "I'm fine, Farkle. I can fend for myself." She tells him. "Go home, I'm sure you have something to do. I'm just going to take a nap when I get back, anyways."

"Alright, Maya. Text me when you get there." He responds, his protective side showing. She laughs, heading the other direction towards her apartment.

She approaches her apartment complex, making her way to the front door. Digging her keys out, she unlocks it, letting herself in. She closes the door behind her.

Maya's getting a snack and a drink from the kitchen, taking it to her room. She's startles when she hears Katy's voice.

"Hi, baby girl, how was your day?"

Maya is in no way ready to tell her. "Fine. Just another school day." She lies through her teeth.

 _If only._ Maya wonders, _If only._


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks had passed since Maya's first appointment. She'd made a routine of taking prenatal vitamins every day, but her morning sickness was not forgiving. Maya had been telling everyone she had a stomach bug, but that would only be believable for so long. Her frequent bathroom trips were bound to be noticed soon.

The school year was about to come to a close, ending Maya's junior year. Finals were starting; everyone was ready for the summer.

Maya is most definitely ready for the year to end. She's beginning to run out of excuses to avoid Lucas.

She was putting off telling him about the baby for as long as she could. She has no intention of facing him anytime soon. Luckily for Maya, the two only shared one class this year. As long as she didn't run out of English to vomit, he didn't suspect anything was wrong with her.

Riley, on the other hand, was beginning to think something was up with Maya. She'd noticed Maya getting sick on multiple occasions, which was very unusual for the girl. Of all the years they'd known each other, Maya had only been sick a handful of times; she was a generally healthy person. Riley's full of concern.

"What's going on with you, Maya? You never get sick, and now you've been sick for weeks!" Riley says, holding the girl's hair back as she empties her stomach.

Maya sighed, leaning her head against the toilet. She almost made it the entire day without getting sick. As they were leaving the school, she had caught a whiff of the boys' locker room, immediately sending her stomach into a frenzy.

"It's just a stomach bug, Riles. I'm fine." Maya lies. But Maya knew Riley wasn't stupid.

"Stomach bugs last a few days, not a few weeks!" Riley says, frustrated. "I'm worried about you, Peaches." Riley slides down to the ground, sitting next to Maya.

Riley pulls Maya against her, holding her close. Maya reaches into her pocket, pulling out a peppermint. She unwraps it, sticking the candy in her mouth. Few things remedied Maya's nausea, but peppermints seem to help.

Maya stands up slowly, taking her time. "I'm all good." She exits the stall, cleaning herself up. Riley trails behind her.

Neither girl speaks. Maya refuses to meet her eyes, but she can practically feel Riley worrying.

The two girls leave the bathroom, exiting the school. They're about to head towards the Matthews' apartment when someone starts yelling at them.

"Maya! Riley!

 _Fuck._ Maya panics. _It's Lucas, fuck._

Maya wants to run, but Riley's already turned around and he's coming towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas says as he meets up with the girls.

"We were heading to Riley's, Ranger Rick. What about you?" Maya says, attempting to stay cool. She couldn't act uncomfortable; they would assume something.

"Oh, well, did you all want to meet up tonight? School is kicking my ass! I need a break." Lucas rants.

Before Riley could say a word, Maya answers, "I really need Riley to help me study for the Bio final, right, Riley?" Maya quickly gave the girl a look, urging her to go along with her.

"Sorry, Lucas! Maybe we can meet up this weekend?" Riley adds.

Lucas didn't seem to buy it, but he didn't mention it either. "It's alright, guys."

Maya was desperate to end the awkward conversation. "Riley and I really gotta go, we'll see you soon, Huckleberry." She all but dragged Riley away, leaving Lucas.

Neither say anything until they are at the subway station. Maya practically ran, Riley could barely keep up. The two jump into their appropriate train, taking seats.

"Maya, what happened back there?" Riley asks, concerned.

Maya sighs deeply, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

Maya managed to avoid telling Riley her news their entire commute home. She just acted like she couldn't hear Riley, making dramatic hand motions until they returned to the city's streets.

They enter Riley's bedroom, taking their seats in the bay window. Riley crosses her arms and spoke, "Spill it, Maya. What aren't you telling me?"

Maya suddenly has trouble forming words. She knew what she needed to say, but she didn't want to say it.

"I've, uh, been sick lately, y'know?" Maya says.

Riley nods, urging the girl to go on.

"Then, I realized something." Maya continued, dragging out the story. She really doesn't want to tell her, but if she doesn't do it now, she never will.

"Seriously, Maya. Get to the point." Riley said, getting annoyed with her rambling.

"I was, well, _late_." Maya grabs her bag. She starts digging for what she needed.

"Maya? What are you talking about?"

Maya found what she was looking for, pulling it out of her bag. "I'm pregnant, Riley." She finally admits, handing Riley her ultrasound photo.

Riley didn't move. She takes the photo from Maya's hand, staring at it. "Who knows?" Riley questions, voice cracking.

"Uh, no one really. Just Farkle and your mom…" Maya confesses.

"My _mom_ and my _boyfriend_! Seriously, Maya? They knew before me? We're best friends!" Riley says, exasperated.

"Topanga was the first person I told, Riley. She was with me when I found out." Maya tells her. "I was _terrified_. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have taken a test. She helped me so much. Your mom even made the doctor's appointment for me. The only reason Farkle knows is because she wouldn't let me go to the appointment alone."

"She would say that." Riley admits.

Maya's voice shakes as she speaks. "I understand if you hate me Riles. I fucked up big time."

Riley softened, "Oh, peaches. I could never, ever hate you!" Riley pulls Maya close, hugging her. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I'm about eleven weeks along, almost twelve." Maya tells her, hiccuping from her cries. Riley held her tight, petting the girl's hair.

Riley looks at Maya's ultrasound photo, squinting. "This looks more like a peanut than a baby." Riley states. They both start laughing.

"Peanut. I like that, Riles. My little Peanut." Maya giggles, scrunching her nose. She takes the photo back, putting it back in her bag.

A few minutes pass, they're both quiet.

Suddenly, Riley stiffens. Maya pulls away, looking at her friend.

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Who is the father? You don't just get pregnant." Riley asked.

She laughs uncomfortably, "Funny story. There's, uh, there's definitely a father." Maya dances around the question.

" _Maya_."

"The father is Lucas! Okay? It's Lucas." Maya admits.

Riley immediately flips out, jumping up. "You slept with _Lucas_? And you didn't tell me?" Maya's face is heating up. "When did that happen?"

"Spring break. Missy's party."

"Oh, my god, Maya!" Riley yelps. "You haven't told him yet? You have to tell him. _You_ _have to_."

Maya sighs. "You're right. And I will tell him. Just, not yet, okay?"

It's Riley's turn to sigh, "Maya, you've already kept it from him long enough. He'll be heartbroken once he finds out how long you've hid this."

Maya knows, "I'm just scared, Riley. I don't want to ruin his life."

"You aren't going to ruin his life, peaches." Riley assures her.

"I doubt that," Maya says, shrugging. "I guess, uh, I could tell Lucas this weekend."

Riley perks up, "Good, Maya. You need to tell him as soon as possible. He will want to be there for you."

"But how? I can't just call him and tell him I'm knocked up!" Maya asks. Riley's completely right, but she doesn't want to admit it.

"Give me your phone."

Maya is confused, "What?" Riley keeps her hand out, waiting for it. Maya gives it to her.

Riley unlocks the phone and starts typing away. Once she's done, she hands it back to Maya. "You're meeting him at his house at seven. You're welcome." Riley says, nonchalantly.

" _Riley!_ " Maya yells.

"Maya, if you don't do it tonight, you'll never tell him! You'd give birth without telling him if you could." Riley tells her.

She freaks out, speaking rapidly, "What am I supposed to say to him?! _Hi Lucas, I'm pregnant bye!_ That won't cut it!"

Riley takes Maya's hand, trying to calm her down. "Just tell him the same way you told me! Except, faster." Riley advises.

Maya groans, "Fine. But since you're forcing me, you get to feed me right now. Peanut and I are hungry." She rubs non-existent bump, guilting Riley.

Riley jumps up, "I'm only doing it because I love you, Peaches."

"I love you too, Riles. Now, I'd really enjoy a grilled cheese." Maya smiles, trailing after her friend.

* * *

Maya is nervous as she make makes her way to Lucas' apartment. Riley gave her words of encouragement before she left, but Maya had long forgotten them. Thoughts consumed her as she made the journey to his place.

 _What if he doesn't believe it's his?_

 _What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby?_

 _What if my baby grows up like I did, fatherless?_

Maya quickly pushes those thoughts away once she arrives at Lucas' building. She waves at the doorman. He remembered Maya, letting her in wordlessly.

She makes her way to the elevator. Maya presses the button for the fourth floor. Her palms are sweating as she finds the door to his apartment. She knocks rapidly, shaking.

Barely any time passes before the door opens it, Lucas greets her with a smile. "Hi, Maya. Come in." He looks comfortable, wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey," Maya says, her heart racing. "Where's your mom?"

"Working late tonight." He responds, sitting down. He gestures to the seat next to him, asking her to sit down.

 _Makes things easier for me,_ Maya thinks. _No spying moms._ "I know how that is," Maya says quietly.

They sat awkwardly, no one speaking. The only sound to be heard is the faint buzz of the city.

"So," Lucas starts, breaking the silence. "Why'd you want to see me? I thought you and Riley were studying..."

Maya shifts uncomfortably, holding her bag to her. "We got done early. But, um, I've been needing to talk to you." Maya stammers.

Lucas looks confused, but doesn't say anything.

"Well, do you, uh, do you remember Missy's party? The spring break one?" Maya questions.

"Yeah," he responds, face slightly heating up. "It's kind of a blur."

"How about what _we_ did, Ranger Rick?" Maya says.

"I definitely couldn't forget _that_." Lucas reveals, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maya starts digging in her bag, looking for the picture of Peanut. She finds it, handing it over without a word.

Lucas takes the photo into his hand. He looks at it, quiet. "Maya? What is this? What is going on?" He asks, brow furrowed.

"I'm pregnant, Lucas."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out, i've been busy :/ i'm not too happy with this chapter, but i hope you all like it! read and review!**

* * *

Maya regrets telling him as soon as the words leave her mouth. She wishes Riley wouldn't have taken her phone and texted Lucas, forcing her to give him news that could ruin his life.

 _I'm not ready I'm not ready I'mnotready._ Maya screams in her head, waiting for the boy in front of her to speak.

"What?" Lucas asks, looking like she'd spoken in another language.

"I'm pregnant, Lucas." Maya reiterates. "As in knocked up? With child?"

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit_ , Maya thinks. _Why did I tell him? Why didn't I wait?_

"But, how?" Lucas questions.

Maya rolls her eyes, replying snarkily, "We had sex, apparently we forgot the condom, or used an expired one. I don't know, we were drunk."

"So I got you pregnant?"

"Sure did, Ranger Rick. Why else would I be here?" Maya asks, rolling her eyes.

" _Fuck_."

"Yeah. I know." Maya says, looking down at her lap. She moves away from him, trying to put as much space as possible between them.

Lucas looks at the ultrasound photo in his hand. He waits a moment before breaking the silence, "How long have you known?"

"A month or so." She answers, voice barely above a whisper. Maya can't bring herself to look at him.

"Seriously, Maya?" He asks. He sets the photo aside, moving closer to the blonde. "You've known a month, and you're just now telling me?" Lucas gently caresses Maya's check, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I was scared." Maya admits, shaking, "I _am_ scared, Lucas."

Blue eyes meet green and suddenly sobs take over Maya's body. Strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She leans her head into his chest, and lets herself cry. Lucas holds holds her tight.

"We'll be okay, Maya." Lucas says, rubbing circles on back. "It probably won't be easy, but we'll be okay. I promise."

Tears stream down Maya's face while she speaks, "I'm only seventeen, Lucas. You're eighteen. We're too young to be parents."

Lucas grabs her hand, squeezing it hard. "I know we're young, but that doesn't matter. I know we can do it."

Maya doesn't say anything. She leans further into his touch as her tears show no sign of stopping. She knows she must look a mess. Mascara is smeared under her eyes, no doubt about it, and snot drips down her nose.

Lucas sneaks his hand under her chin, angling her face towards his. He wipes a tear away, speaking quietly, "Look at me. Please don't cry." Her cries slow to a stop while he talks to her. "Who else knows?"

She sighs, leaning away from Lucas, "Topanga. Farkle. Riley. You. That's it."

"Damn. Even Farkle knew before me?" Lucas jokes halfheartedly, trying to get a smile out of Maya.

"Yeah… I told Topanga before anyone. She's the only reason _I_ even know." Maya admits. "She made me an appointment and forced me to take someone. I wasn't ready to tell you, so I took Farkle. I understand if you're pissed at me. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's okay, Maya. I could never be mad at you," Lucas says. "Promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me be involved, let me come to your appointments." Lucas says. Maya tries to speak but he immediately cuts her off, "I know you probably don't want me to, but I want to be there for you and our baby. "

Maya sighs in defeat. She knows there's no way out of this, "Fine. You can come to my next one. It's on June first at two."

"Thank you," he says, adding the date into his phone. Lucas then picks up the ultrasound photo, looking at it again. "How far along are you?" He asks.

"Almost twelve weeks. I'm due December tenth." Maya tells him.

"Just in time for Christmas?" He questions.

She chuckles awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess that's right, Huckleberry."

"Is everything good? Healthy?"

Maya nods. "Yeah, we're both completely healthy."

He lets out a breath, "Good. It better stay that way."

She laughs, then gets serious, "Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"You know we have to tell our parents soon. Like, really soon." Maya said.

Lucas sighs, "I know. I also know Mama is going to put me in the shed when she finds out."

"If I were you, I would worry more about what Shawn is going to do to you than the shed." Maya warns, "He's really protective of me."

Lucas pales visibly, "Fuck, he's going to _kill me_ , Maya." He looks terrified, and Maya can't help but to laugh at him. "Really, you're laughing at me?"

She's laughing uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, but you literally turned _white_. I can't help it."

"It's not funny! Our baby is going to grow up without a father because Shawn is going to murder me for impregnating you!" He exclaims.

"I doubt he'll let you off that easy. But, seriously, Huckleberry, I won't be to hide _this_ for much longer." She says, gesturing to her stomach. Maya didn't have any sort of bump yet, but her pants were definitely getting tighter. "We need to do it soon."

"We should probably tell your mom and Shawn first." He says. "It'll be harder to hide it from them."

He was right. Maya knows they'll figure it out soon, especially if she doesn't stop vomiting soon. "True. Why don't we tell them tonight? Get it over with." Maya offers.

"If you're ready, I can be ready." Lucas tells her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Let's do it."

"Okay. We should probably go now. It's getting kinda late." He stands up, offering her a hand to help her off the couch.

Maya gets up slowly, picking up her things. She goes to put the ultrasound photo in her bag, but stops herself.

"Do you want to keep this one?" Maya asks, pushing the picture into his hands.

"Can I?" Lucas asks sheepishly.

Maya smiles, "I have another copy at home. You can have this one."

"Thank you, Shortstack," he jokes. "I'm going to put this in my room, then we can leave."

Maya lets out a sigh of relief as he leaves the room. When she started her day, she didn't anticipate telling anyone about her pregnancy. Somehow, she ended up telling Riley, Lucas, and now her mom and Shawn. She feels relieved yet overwhelmed. Lucas finally knows that he's going to be a father, but now they have to tell _their_ family.

Lucas comes back, interrupting Maya's thoughts, "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Lucas and Maya take their time getting back to Maya's apartment. It's a quiet walk. They occasionally brush shoulders, but don't really speak, just think.. As they get closer to the apartment, Maya starts to panic.

"I can't do this, Ranger Rick." Maya speaks frantically, "They're going to be so disappointed in me. I'm going to be disowned!"

Lucas pulls her to his side, stopping after turning onto her street. "Breathe, Maya." He coaches, "It's going to be fine."

"What if Shawn really _does_ try to kill you?" She asks, her breath picking up.

Lucas chuckles, "As much as he'll probably want to, you know he won't." He tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "I'm going to be right there with you the entire time."

Maya takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. _You can do this, Maya._ She tells herself. _It's just like ripping a bandaid off. A really, really big bandaid._ "Alright," she says after composing herself. "I can do this. _We_ can do this."

He grabs her hand, guiding her in the right direction. Her heart pounds as they enter the complex. Lucas surely hears her unsteady breathing. He doesn't let go of her hand, holding it tighter as they climb the stairs to her floor.

As they approach Maya's apartment, she lets go of his hand. She digs into her bag, finding her keys. She unlocks the front door, leading Lucas inside.

"I'm home!" Maya announces. She walks towards the living room, Lucas trailing behind her.

Katy and Shawn are both on the couch, watching television. "Hi, baby girl." Katy says, smiling at her daughter. Upon seeing Lucas, Katy greets, "Well hello, Lucas. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, ma'am." Lucas responds. He quickly looks to Maya, silently begging her to get this started.

"So," Maya says, voice faltering. "I, well, Lucas _and_ I need to talk to you both." As soon as she opens her mouth, her heart rate picks up.

"Okay," Shawn frowns, turning off the TV. "You have our attention."

Maya and Lucas sit down, putting space between them. Maya inhales and lets out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong, baby girl? You look white as a ghost." Katy asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," Maya answered quickly. Her eyes dart from her mom and Shawn to Lucas and back. "Okay, I'm definitely not _fine_. I don't know how to put this…" She rambles, avoiding answering her mom.

"Maya, tell us what's going on." Shawn begs, looking at the teenagers.

"Here goes nothing," Maya whispers under her breath. Her heart feels like it is going to burst out of her chest when she finally utters the dreaded words:

"I'm pregnant."

" _What?_ "

Maya can feel all eyes on her. "I said that I'm pregnant. Like, with a baby."

"Oh, Maya, honey." Katy says, "How did you let this happen?"

She sighs, leaning back into the couch and glancing at Lucas. "I don't know, Mom. I made a stupid, stupid decision."

Katy shifts her gaze to her husband, looking for a reaction out of him. Shawn has a tight grip on the arm of the couch.

Tears well in Maya's eyes when she sees the look of disappointment in Shawn's eyes. Lucas moves slightly closer to her, sensing that she's about to cry. Silent tears run down her cheeks when Shawn finally speaks.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Maya." He sighs, "I never expected you to be so irresponsible."

"I know, Shawn," Maya cries, tears racing down her face, "I'm disappointed in _myself_."

"It's his, isn't it?" He asks, motioning towards Lucas.

She feels Lucas stiffen by her side. He answers, "Yes, sir." He holds his hand to her lower back, rubbing it while she cries. "I'm here for Maya and the baby. I will be, every step of the way."

Shawn sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Have you all talked about the future? What are you all going to do?" he asks.

"We aren't sure yet. But, I'm definitely not having an abortion. There's no way." She awkwardly looks to Lucas, desperately hoping that he'll say something.

Lucas rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Shawn's eyes. "The baby won't be here until December, so we have some time to make a decision." He adds.

"You all need to talk about your options," Katy says, speaking up. "I know you probably don't want to, but you need to consider adoption. Both of you are young, you have to be open to other options." She looks at the blonde, "I had you when I was your age. I don't regret it at all, but it was hard."

Maya pulls her hand from Lucas', hurriedly wiping away her tears. She hugs her arms around herself, still crying. "I really don't want to give up my baby, Mom. I don't want to carry it, just to never see it again." Maya's cries quickly turn to sobs.

Katy jumps up, rushing to her daughter's side. "Baby girl, please stop crying," she begs, hugging Maya. She holds her tight, stroking her hair as sobs wrack her body. "I'm not telling you to give up your baby, not at all. I just want you to think about it and make the best decision, Maya."

Maya apologizes, babbling, "I'm sorry that I screwed up." She cries into Katy's chest, wetting her shirt. "I'm so unbelievably _stupid_."

"Maya, you are _not_ stupid. You two may have made a poor decision, but you are not stupid." Shawn says, kneeling in front of the crying blonde. He grabs her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him. "You'll make it work, we'll make it work. I promise you."

Maya sighs, pulling away from her mother. "You don't hate me? For ruining everything?" she asks, looking between Shawn and Katy.

"Of course not, Maya." Shawn promises. "I might not be too happy about my daughter having a baby at seventeen, but I don't hate you."

She lets out a sigh of relief, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you," she says, squeezing him tight. She turns back to Katy, hugging her as well. "I love you both."

"We love you, too." Shawn reminds her. Maya breaks the hug, leaning back into the couch. He looks over to Lucas, a serious look on his face, "Now, Lucas, I should probably kill you…"

Lucas gulps, "I figured you would think that, sir."

"And as much as I'd love to," her stepfather continues. "I won't. That would be letting you off too easy."

The teenage boy exhales, "Thank you, sir. I will be here for Maya. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. I'd rather not be thrown in jail for murder." Shawn admits.

"How long have you been hiding this from us?" Katy asks, ignoring her husband's antics.

She shrugs. "Almost a month. I told Topanga first, then Farkle. Riley and Lucas didn't find out until today," she admits. "I'm almost twelve weeks along. I've been to the doctor already."

Katy's face falls, "Baby girl, you should've told me earlier. I would've gone with you. I'm sure you've been scared."

"I've been managing just fine." Maya says quietly. "Just been getting sick a ton, mostly at school."

Her mother nods, "The same thing happened to me when I was pregnant with you. It must be karma." Katy winks and squeezes her shoulder, getting a small smile out of the girl.

"I should probably go…" Lucas says, standing up. "My mama will worry."

"I'll walk you out," Maya says, getting up. She heads out, Lucas following closely. She opens the door, shutting it behind her after they both exit. Maya leans against it, sighing as she slides down to the ground.

Lucas immediately drops down, checking on her, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Maya smiles, "I'm fine, Huckleberry. Just exhausted." _Emotionally and physically_ , she thinks.

He sighs, relieved. "You had me worried. But that honestly went better than I expected." Lucas admits.

"You're still alive, so I consider that a win," she jokes, punching his shoulder lightly. "Thank you, though. For being with me while we told them. I really appreciate it."

Lucas offers her his hand. She takes it, letting him help her up. "You're welcome, Maya. I'm serious, I'm here if you need anything, like, ever. Don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

"I can take care of myself, Ranger Rick. You don't have to go all Papa Bear," Maya teases. "But I'll keep that in mind. You should probably get home, it's getting late."

"You're sure you're okay?" Lucas asks again.

She sighs, "I'm _fine_! Go home, or else you'll get put in the shed."

He gives her a look, "Okay, only because of the shed." Lucas leans down, wrapping his arms around the small girl. He holds her tight, just for a moment, before turning around and heading out. "Bye, Maya. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye, Lucas." She says, blushing fiercely. Watching him leave, Maya tries, and fails, to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

 _Oh, god,_ Maya thinks. _This is going to be a long pregnancy._


	6. Chapter 6

**here guys, have a filler chapter! :)**

Maya wakes up Thursday morning, immediately ready to vomit. She barely has time to think before she darts to the bathroom, emptying her stomach.

"Thanks, Peanut," she whispers to her stomach, leaning her forehead on the cool toilet. "Exactly how I wanted to start the last day of school." Maya closes her eyes, rubbing her belly. Just as she starts to stand up, another wave of nausea overcomes her, sending her back down.

Once she's done, Maya slowly gets up. She looks in the mirror, taking in her disheveled reflection. She runs her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame her bedhead. She brushes her teeth, then takes her prenatal vitamins before heading back to her room to get ready.

Any other time Maya would be ecstatic for the last day of school, but she wasn't. This is the last day she can go to school without worrying about her classmates finding out about her pregnancy. When she goes back to school to start her senior year, she'll be well into her second trimester and unable to hide it anymore.

Maya sighs, grabbing her clothes. She takes off her shirt, ready to put on her outfit, but she catches a glimpse of herself in her mirror.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Maya says. " _Mom! Come here!_ " she yells, not caring that she only had pajama bottoms and a sports bra on.

Seconds later, Katy runs in, wrapping herself in a bathrobe. "What is it, baby girl? What's wrong?" she asks, a worried look on her face.

" _Look!_ "

"Maya, honey, what am I looking at?"

"I have a _bump_!" Maya exclaims, "I'm showing." She dramatically gestures to her bare stomach.

Her mom smiles, "You do, baby. Barely."

It's tiny, but there's no denying that it's there. Maya turns sideways, looking at her stomach. "Do you think people will notice?" she asks, biting her thumb. "It's the last day of school. I've managed to hide it so far, and I really don't want anyone finding out. Nobody needs to know!"

Katy laughs. "No one will notice, Maya. Not unless you wear a skintight shirt and point it out." she tells her daughter.

Maya throws on the flowy shirt she had picked out, turning to show her mom. "Can you tell?"

"Not at all," Katy says, shaking her head. "Finish getting ready, I don't want you being late to school." She presses a kiss to the top of Maya's head before leaving her alone.

A hand constantly stays on her stomach while she gets ready. She finishes changing, throwing her hair into a bun before heading out.

Maya grabs a bagel, yelling "Bye"'s to Katy and Shawn before leaving the apartment.

* * *

As soon as she arrives to school, Riley and Lucas appear by Maya's side. Maya rolls her eyes, walking towards her locker. "I don't need you all with me every second," she says, grabbing some books out of her locker. "I'm fine!"

"But you would tell us if you weren't fine, right, Peaches?" Riley asks.

Lucas goes to the other side of Maya, speaking quietly, "Have you felt sick today? Do you need peppermints?"

Maya sighs. If they were acting like this now, she could only imagine how they would behave near the end of her pregnancy. She doubts they'll let her leave the house the days leading up to her due date. "I threw up earlier, but I'm okay now. I don't need anything," she pauses, "Except maybe for you two to calm _down_."

Their faces drop. "Sorry. We just want to make sure you're okay at all times," Lucas admits. "I'll back off, only if you promise to tell me if you feel sick, or if you need anything."

"I will." Maya promises, shutting her locker. She holds her books to her chest, ready to for the day to get started.

When the bell rings, Maya takes the opportunity to escape from her friends. She darts to her first class of the day, mentally preparing herself to take her final. She leaves the textbook in the pile in the back of the room, quickly taking her seat.

Hoping to avoid drawing attention to her bump, Maya makes sure to pull her shirt off her abdomen. Her eyes dart around the room, checking out her classmates. No one seemed to notice her. They're all too engrossed in last minute studying.

 _Please, god, let this day go by quickly._ Maya thinks, playing with the ends of her hair. _Just one more day._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the final bell. Her Geometry teacher shushes everyone as she starts to pass out the final. Maya takes one, passing the rest back.

Sighing, she writes her name and begins the test.

 _Also, please, please let me pass my finals._

* * *

Maya sits down with Farkle and Riley at lunch, immediately laying her head on the table. She closes her eyes, groaning, "How much longer until I get to go _home_?"

"Just a few more hours, Peaches." Riley tells her, urging Maya to sit up. Maya groans again, resting her chin in her hands.

"Hey, at least you only have one more final!" Farkle says, attempting to cheer her up.

"Yay," she says, unenthused. She picks at her nails, not saying anything else.

Riley grabs a bag of chips from her lunch tray, tossing it in front of Maya. "Please eat," she advises. She gives Maya a knowing look. "You know you have to. If you don't want those, I'll find something else for you."

Maya shakes her head, "No, this is fine." She opens the bag, popping a chip in her mouth. "Thanks, Riles."

Riley smiles, "You're welcome." She leans her head against Farkle's shoulder. "What are we going to do with our summer, guys?"

"Well, apparently I'm going to be an incubator."

" _Maya_!"

"What?" Maya says, mouth full. "I'm not wrong."

The couple sighs. "I guess that's one way to put it." Farkle admits. "But, you can't let that ruin your summer, y'know?"

She chews on another chip, thinking. "I guess not," she says. "It's going to be different though..."

"Perk up, Maya!" Riley cheers. "It's the last day of school. You can sleep whenever you want and eat chimichangas whenever you want!"

Maya smiles. "I do love sleep and chimichangas." she adds. "Now I want both of those things."

"Lunch is almost over," Farkle tells her. "Then you only have to get through two more classes before a summer full of chimichangas and sleep."

Just as he says this, the bell rings. Crowds of teenagers get up and head towards their classes. Maya stands up, taking her things and chips with her. She tells her friends goodbye, and munches on chips while she walks to her English class.

It's the only class she shares with Lucas. Immediately after entering the room, he's by her side.

"Hey," he says, "How's your day been?"

Maya shrugs, "Good, I guess. Tiring." She sits down at her desk, Lucas taking his seat behind her. "Are you ready to take this final?" She asks.

He nods, "Ready enough. You?"

"I'm ready." Maya says, just before the teacher enters the room. She turns around, facing the front. Their teacher gives them instructions while she passes out the tests.

Maya finishes the final, sitting back down. She lays her head down, wishing for a nap. She's fine, just waiting for class to go by, until the smell of someone's cologne reaches her nose. Then she isn't fine.

She grabs her bag, running to the bathroom. Her teacher says something to her, but she doesn't care. Maya knows she has about a minute to get to the bathroom before she will start retching.

The closest bathroom is empty, thankfully. She runs into the closest stall, not bothering to lock it behind her. She drops down, vomiting into the toilet. Her throat burns, but she can't stop until her stomach is empty.

Maya jumps when she feels someone behind her, pulling her hair out of her face. She softens when she realizes it's Lucas, but throws up again before she can say anything to him. He holds her hair back, rubbing her shoulder.

After she stops throwing up, she sighs, leaning back into Lucas' touch. "Thanks," she says, awkwardly. "You do know you shouldn't be in here, right?" she jokes.

"I don't care," he says, laughing. "I told Mrs. Harris that you were getting over a stomach bug, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks again, Huckleberry," Maya says.

She stands up slowly, taking his hand as support. Wrinkling her nose, she flushes the toilet and pushes Lucas out of the stall. She digs through her bag, getting out her spare toothbrush. She started carrying it around after she realized the extent of her morning sickness.

"I'll, uh, meet you in the hall." Lucas tells her, leaving the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and checks her appearance. Taking her time, Maya gathers her things and meets Lucas in the hall.

He hands her a bottle, "I got you a water. I figured you'd want it."

She smiles, taking it. "Thanks." Maya thinks for a moment, looking at the empty hall. "Wanna see something that popped up this morning?"

Lucas looks uncomfortable, but agrees nonetheless, "Sure?"

Maya pulls her shirt taut, turning to her side. "I have a tiny bump now," she whispers. "It's barely there, but it's noticeable."

His face lits up. "Holy shit, that's so cool," he chirps. Maya punches his arm, causing him to wince. "What was that for?"

"It's not cool! I'm getting _fat_ and it's your fault!" She says, crossing her arms and covering her stomach.

"You aren't getting fat, Maya. You're pregnant," he states, lowering his voice. "It's perfectly normal."

Maya sighs and shrugs. "I guess you're right." She admits. She takes a drink of her water. "We should probably go back to class."

Lucas nods, turning towards the classroom. They walk silently, arms brushing. Once they get to the door, he whispers to her, "By the way, I think the bump is adorable."

Before she can respond, he takes his seat. Maya walks to her a seat, a fierce blush spread across her cheeks.

 _Thanks, Huckleberry._


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas just wishes Maya would text him already, dammit. She told him that she'd text him details for her appointment. It was in a few hours, yet he still hasn't heard from her. He gives up, succumbing to his impatience, and decides to text her himself.

To Maya:

Is it okay for me to meet you at your place at 1:15? Or like whatever you want?

He considers double-texting, but decides that would probably piss her off. Her hormones have been all over the place lately, leaving Lucas walking on eggshells. Using the wrong word could end with Maya in tears, or worse, livid.

Lucas locks and unlocks his phone several times, constantly checking for a response. He tries to distract himself by opening every app on his phone, but it doesn't work. There are only so many tweets he can read or Buzzfeed quizzes he can take. He bounces his leg, impatiently waiting.

"Lucas, sweetheart, are you alright?" His mother asks, checking on her son.

He looks up, babbling, "What? Oh, I'm fine." It's a lie, he's a nervous wreck.

"You've seemed off lately. Is there something going on?" She asks, taking a seat next to him. For a teenage boy, Lucas has a great relationship with his mother. They've always been incredibly close, able to tell each other everything. Heather puts a hand on his shoulder, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I messed up, Mama. Big time." Lucas sighs. Here goes nothing. "What would you do if I told you that I got someone pregnant?"

"Lucas Joseph Friar," Heather lets out a small gasp, her smile faltering, "Please tell me you didn't."

"But I did…" Lucas' face flushes. He drops his head into his hands. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"I'm definitely shocked, maybe even upset," she says. "But I'm definitely not mad at you."

Lucas glances at his mother, "Really?"

"Really," she says, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm a bit confused, to be honest. I didn't think you were seeing anyone, Lucas."

He rubs the back of his neck. "I wasn't, well, I'm still not, actually." Lucas admits. "I, uh, it's Maya. We kinda slept together and now she's pregnant…"

His mother sighs, "Maya? The girl you've talked about for years?" Lucas turns bright red. "When did this all happen?"

"Spring break, the weekend you were out of town. It just, I don't know, happened?" He mostly tells the truth, just omitting the part where he was drunk off his ass at a party.

"I knew you'd have sex at some point, but I figured you'd at least be safe." Heather says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But, what's done is done. What matters now is that you do the right thing. Are you going to be there for Maya?"

Lucas sits up, nodding his head aggressively. "Of course, Mama. I'm doing all that she'll let me." His mother gives him a confused look. "She can be stubborn. She claims that she doesn't need me to help her, but I want to."

Heather smiles. "Maya's a tough girl. She may not want your help now, but when she's too big to see her feet, I bet she'll want it."

"I hope you're right. I really want to be involved," he says. "She's letting me come to her doctor's appointment today. I had to beg her to let me, though."

"That's good. I hated going to those alone." she tells him. "They can be scary, and it's nice to have a hand to hold."

"We're both scared. She's about thirteen weeks along, so the baby will be here around December tenth." He informs her.

"Oh, wow," she says, "She's already in her second trimester?" Her son nods. "It's all going to go by so quickly. Your baby will be here before you know it."

"He or she can take their time," Lucas laughs then sighs, picking at a loose thread on the couch. "Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think Dad would be disappointed in me?" Lucas' voice cracks as he speaks.

"Oh, honey…"

He very rarely talked about his dad. John and Heather divorced several years ago. Lucas went with his mom in New York, while his dad stayed in Texas. At first, Lucas would fly out on weekends, but weekends became holidays and breaks, and then became sporadic visits. Lucas and John didn't have the best relationship. John wanted Lucas to come back to Texas, but Lucas didn't want to. He had his mom and his friends; that was all he wanted and needed.

Then his dad passed away towards the end of his freshman year. It was sudden, a massive heart attack. It'd been months since they'd last seen each other. Lucas took it hard. After the funeral, Lucas missed school for several weeks, shutting himself down and pushing away his mother and friends. It's been over two years, but he still has his days.

Lucas' eyes start filling with tears. Heather grabs his hand again, holding it as tight as she can. "I'll be honest, he'd probably be mad as hell," she says, laughing lightly. "But he'd get over it. All your dad wanted was for you to be happy. If this girl and your baby make you happy, then he'd be there for you."

"I wish he were here. There are so many things I wish I could ask…" he trails off. He quickly wipes away his tears, embarrassed.

"I know, honey." Heather says, rubbing his back. "But you've got me, right? Hit me with a question."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" he asks. Since Maya told him about the baby, that's all he can think about. He worries about it all the time.

"I have no doubts, Lucas," Heather smiles at her son. "Being a parent is hard, but you're going to do great. Plus, you were raised by the greatest."

Lucas throws his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Thank you. I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, baby." She squeezes him back, then looks him in the eyes. "You should bring Maya around more. I want to get to know the mother of my first grandchild. Who will be my only grandchild for a years, right, Lucas?"

He laughs, "I can promise you that one." His phone vibrates in his pocket. Lucas takes it out, reading the text from Maya.

From Maya:

sorry for not texting you i accidentally took a nap lol. but yeah that works, see you soon.

Lucas stands up, stretching. "I gotta go, Mama. I told Maya I'd meet her for the appointment soon." He plants a kiss on her cheek, telling her bye.

"Lucas," she calls, stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you hurt this girl. I won't hesitate to put you in the shed." Heather threatens.

Lucas gulps and heads out.

* * *

"Absolutely none of my pants fit!"

Those are the first words Lucas hears after Maya opens her front door. She groans, going back to her room. He walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks, walking towards her room.

Maya whips her head around, glaring. One hand is on her hip, the other resting on her little bump. "Okay, Huckleberry? I'm not okay! I can't find anything that fits." She opens another dresser drawer, digging through her clothes. She pulls out a pair of shorts, shooing Lucas out so she can try them on.

Lucas stands on the other side of the door, leaning against it. He knows they should probably be leaving soon, but he chooses not to mention that to her. After a moment, Maya yanks the door open, almost causing Lucas to fall.

"These fit!" she says triumphantly. She managed to find a pair of shorts and a top that barely accommodated for her bump. "I guess I'm stuck with dresses for the rest of the summer. None of my clothes are meant for a pregnant girl."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find some different clothes." Lucas adds.

Maya shrugs, "I guess so." She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, checking the time. "Let's go, I don't wanna be late."

They leave Maya's apartment, heading towards the subway. Maya leads the way, Lucas constantly stays within a foot of her.

Maya sits down on the train while Lucas stands. It doesn't take them too long to get to their stop. They walk to the doctor's office. Maya's suddenly in a great mood.

"Are you okay now, Maya?" Lucas asks as they walk into the office.

She effuses, smiling. "I just realized that it's been almost two days since I've thrown up. I think it's finally ending!"

Before Lucas can respond, Maya walks up to the desk to sign in. She tells the woman her name before guiding him to a seat.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he tells her.

She thanks him, not looking up from her phone. Out of nowhere, Maya lets out a snort. "So Riley made me download this stupid app that tells me about the baby," she starts. "Apparently our baby is the size of a peach now. Ironic, huh?" She shows him the app.

He laughs. "That's hilarious. Did you tell Riley?"

She chuckles, "Yes. And now she's blowing up my phone with Peaches' peach puns."

"Are you surprised? I mean, it is Riley we're talking about." Lucas says, trying to prove a point.

"True." Maya admits, just as a nurse walks out.

"Maya Hart!" she calls. Maya jumps up, grabbing his hand to drag him along. "How're we doing today, Maya?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Maya responds, shrugging.

The woman leads her to the scale, taking new weight measurements. While the two girls talk, doing whatever it is they have to do, Lucas stands off to the side. He doesn't really know what to do, so he sticks his hands in his pockets and waits.

At some point, Maya disappears into a bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. The woman leads them into a room. "Alright, Miss Maya, I have to take some blood. You know the drill." she tells her.

Maya plops onto the exam table, crossing her arms. "Didn't they take enough last time?" she whines.

"I know it's no fun, but it's necessary." The nurse says. Lucas sits down in the chair next to Maya.

"Lucas, will you please hold my hand?" Maya asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Lucas nods, taking her small hand in his bigger one. "Feel free to break it," he encourages.

Maya takes his offer, squeezing his hand as tightly as she could. The nurse works quickly, managing to get the necessary amounts of blood in just a minute or two. "There. You did fine, Maya," she says, bandaging her arm. "I'll take this back. Dr. James should be in shortly!"

Lucas takes his hand back, flexing it. "Damn. Did you literally break Farkle's hand before?" he asks, concerned for his friend.

"Almost," she confesses. "He's a weakling, and I hate needles."

He looks around the bright room, taking it in. Pictures of babies and pregnant women cover the walls. There are random tools all over the countertop. It's really kind of overwhelming.

"Was it scary?" Lucas asks. "The last appointment?"

"Terrifying." Maya recounts, "I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. I'm glad Farkle was there, and I'm glad you're here now."

"I'm glad I'm here too. Thank you for letting me come."

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation. Dr. James walks in, putting her laptop on the counter. "Hello Maya," she greets, shaking her hand. She turns to Lucas, "And you are?"

"Lucas, ma'am," he answers, offering his hand. "I'm the–"

Maya cuts him off, "He's the baby daddy."

"I was going to say father, but I guess that works too." Lucas rolls his eyes, not even phased by Maya's antics.

Dr. James chuckles at the exchange. "Well it's nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm glad to see you're here." She looks to Maya, "So how have you been feeling? Still having intense morning sickness?"

Maya straightens her back. "It was super bad, but I think it's ending! I haven't thrown up in, like, two days." She exults.

"That's good, Maya." Dr. James starts, "You're starting your second trimester, so you should be out of the morning sickness phase. Are you taking prenatal vitamins everyday?"

"Yes."

"Fatigue?" Maya nods dramatically in response. "Any bleeding?"

She shakes her head, "Nope."

"Any cravings yet?"

Maya furrows her brow, thinking. "Nothing weird. Just any food really. I've been eating everything in sight, at least if I could stomach it."

Dr. James nods, "That's normal. Don't be surprised if you start craving specific things. It's nothing to be concerned about unless you start craving non-foods."

Maya wrinkles her nose, "Non-foods?"

"Some women crave dirt or chalk. It's uncommon, but if you experience any of those cravings, let me know. There's usually a reason for it."

Maya nods, "Alright."

The doctor types a couple of things into her computer. "Your urine and blood tests look completely normal. Completely healthy," she tells them.

Maya and Lucas glance at each other, both looking relieved. "Great." He says.

"You're right around thirteen weeks now. I can see that you're starting to show a bit. You'll be growing a lot during this trimester."

"Great…" Maya remarks. "I love not being able to fit into my clothes."

Dr. James laughs, "A growing stomach is good, Maya. You want your baby to grow and be healthy."

Maya shrugs, "I guess that's true."

"I'd like to do another ultrasound today." Dr. James says. Maya takes a sheet from the doctor's hands, laying it across her lap. "If you could lift your shirt and unbutton your shorts, I can get started."

She eagerly follows her instructions, rolling up her shirt and unbuttoning her tight shorts. Lucas doesn't know where to look. It's just her stomach, he's seen it plenty of times over the years. Hell, he's seen even more than that, but he can't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Maya notices that he's acting weird and directs his attention to the screen, "Look, Huckleberry. Isn't it amazing?"

Holy shit is his first thought. The picture is still grainy, but he can definitely tell it's a baby. Her first photo looked a lot like a blob. Now, it's easy to see the shape of their baby. "That's incredible," Lucas marvels.

"Right?" Maya says, eyes glistening. "Peanut's looking less like a peanut and more like a baby."

"Peanut?" both Lucas and the doctor ask.

She laughs, eyes not leaving the screen. "That's what I call the baby. I don't like saying 'it' over and over."

Dr. James points at a spot on the screen. "That's your baby moving," she says. "You can't feel it yet, but you will in a few weeks. Eventually you'll be able to feel it on the outside, too." She looks at Lucas when she says that last part. "Since you're a smaller girl, you may feel movement sooner."

"When exactly will I feel it?" Maya asks.

"It's different for everyone. Most feel them after week sixteen, and people will feel them on the outside after about twenty weeks." She informs them.

"Can we hear the heartbeat? I want Lucas to hear it," Maya asks. She looks him in the eyes, her own lighting up. "I cried when I heard it before."

Dr. James nods, switching tools. Lucas watches her rub the tool across Maya's stomach. She finds the right spot, and the sound immediately brings tears to his eyes.

"Holy shit," he whispers under his breath. He grabs Maya's hand, lacing their fingers. "That's, wow, I–" he tries to speak, but he's at a loss for words.

There's a real baby in there, half him and half Maya. Any doubts about the entire situation went away as soon as he heard the beautiful sound of their child's heartbeat.

Maya squeezes his hand. "I love the sound," she tells him.

"Me too." he says, wiping away a tear.

She leans closer, looking at his face. "Ranger Rick, are you crying?" she asks, laughing at him.

"Can you blame me?!" he exclaims. "You said you cried!"

"Touché."

Dr. James gives Maya some paper towels so she can clean off her stomach. "Everything looks wonderful. I'd like to see you back at eighteen weeks." She searches for something on her computer. "Would July eighth at noon work?"

Maya nods, "Sure," pulling her phone to put the date in her phone, while Lucas does the same.

"Great. If your baby cooperates, we should be able to find out if Peanut is a he or a she next time." Dr. James tells them, using Maya's nickname for the baby.

Maya and Lucas stand up, following the doctor out. Before leaving the office, they pick up the ultrasound photos at the front desk. "Call me if you're concerned about anything, Maya." Dr. James tells her before they leave.

Once they're outside, Maya gives Lucas one of the photos. "Keep one," she tells him.

"Thanks." He puts it in his wallet, excited to show his mother when he got home. They begin walking towards the subway. "Are you hungry?"

Maya grins, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"You aren't paying for me, Huckleberry."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," Maya says, exasperated.

They stopped at a diner on their way home. "Maya, please," Lucas begs. "I know you're starving. Let me get it."

Maya groans, "Fine." She snatches up a menu, scanning it. Their waitress places waters on their table, asking for their order. Maya answers quickly, "I'll have a double cheeseburger, extra cheese and pickles, fries, and a strawberry shake."

Lucas orders his own food. After the waitress walks away, he chuckles, "How will you eat all that?"

Maya shrugs, "You'd be surprised; I've been able to put down some food if my stomach lets me."

"That's good," he says. He takes a deep breath before speaking again, "So, I went ahead and told my mom…"

"I thought we were going to tell her together!" she exclaims.

"I know," Lucas admits. "But she kept asking me why I was acting weird, so I told her. I felt bad for lying to her…"

Maya chews on her thumb, thinking. "How'd she take it?"

"Well," he starts. "She didn't put me in the shed. I mean, she wasn't excited, but she took it better than I expected."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah," he agrees. "We were able to talk about stuff. We talked about my dad."

"Oh, Lucas. I'm sorry." Maya apologizes. "I'm sure all this baby stuff is making you think about him a lot more."

Lucas runs a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "Yeah, but I'm fine. It'd be different if he was still here though," he tells her. "We'd probably argue about the baby, about you, about everything."

Maya attempts to respond, but is cut off by the waitress dropping their food off. She stuffs a few fries in her mouth, speaking with her mouth full. "I'm still sorry." She takes a bite of her burger, grease dripping down her chin. Lucas laughs, tossing her a napkin. She wipes her face, mumbling, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Shortstack."

Her smile quickly transforms into a glare. "Just because I'm incubating your spawn doesn't mean you can call me that." Maya warns.

"But you call me all kinds of nicknames!"

"Yeah," Maya says, sticking more fries in her mouth. "I can do whatever I want. I'm the incubator."

Lucas laughs, "Maya. That makes no sense."

"Who said it had to make sense?" she asks, shrugging.

Lucas shakes his head, This is going to be a long pregnancy. He eats his own food, slightly horrified at how fast Maya eats hers. She scarfs down her cheeseburger and fries, finishing it off with the strawberry milkshake. By the time he finishes eating, her plate is already gone.

She leans against the side of the booth, closing her eyes. "I need a nap."

"Didn't you take one a few hours ago?" he asks after the waitress hands him the check.

"Maybe."

Lucas chuckles, standing up. "I'm gonna go pay, then we can go and you can nap the day away."

When he comes back, he thinks she's sleeping. He sits next to her, poking her in the side. She scrunches her nose and yawns, "Are we leaving?"

Lucas nods, "If you get up we can." He offers her his hand, pulling her out of the booth. While they walk towards Maya's apartment, Lucas slings his arm around her shoulders, supporting the sleepy blonde. "Stay awake, Maya. I may be strong as a horse, but I am not carrying you home."

"Why not?" she whines.

He ignores her, changing the subject. "Mama wants you to come over more. She wants to get to know you more." This gets her attention.

"Really?"

"Really," he answers. "Maybe you can come over for dinner soon."

They walk around the corner, approaching her apartment. "I'd like that."

"I'll ask her about a date when I get home, okay?"

They enter her building, opting to take the elevator instead of the stairs. "Alright. Anytime works for me. The only thing I have to do is keep this baby and me healthy. And sleeping." Maya tells him, yawning.

Lucas keeps his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the elevator. "Look," he says, gesturing to her front door. "You can take your nap now!"

"You're a nerd," she says, rolling her eyes. Maya unlocks it, throwing her back on the ground right inside.

"Rude." Lucas crosses his arms, pretending to be offended.

Maya laughs at him. "I'll let you know if anything interesting happens with Peanut." she tells him.

"Good." He bends down, hugging her. "I'll let you know about dinner." Lucas tells her, breaking the embrace. "Bye, Maya."

"Bye, Huckleberry." She waves goodbye before going inside.

* * *

That night at dinner, Lucas proudly shows his mother the pictures of the baby from both appointments. "During the ultrasound, you could see Peanut moving." Lucas tells her, recounting the experience. "It was, like, the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Peanut? Is that the baby's nickname?" He nods in response. Heather looks at the photos over his shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to see it, honey. Just wait until you can see even more."

Lucas beams. "I can't wait, Mama." He jumps up, walking to the fridge. "Would it be weird to hang them up?"

Heather laughs. "Not at all." Lucas hangs them up, right next to the childhood photos of him. She stands next to her son, wrapping her arms around his side. "They're beautiful, Lucas"

Lucas squeezes his mother, resting his chin on her head. "Thanks. I love you, Mama."

"And I love you, too, baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**this took so long sorry y'all. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"'Sup, Matthews?" Maya asks after letting herself into their apartment. She walks past Riley sitting in the living room, going straight into the kitchen. "Do you have any chips? Or ice cream?"

"Which one do you want more?" Riley asks, jumping up to meet her friend.

"Both." Maya answers, taking a seat at the table. "Like, together."

Riley wrinkles her nose, "Sounds disgusting, but okay." She opens the fridge, searching for the food. Moments later, Riley sticks a bowl of ice cream and a bag of chips in front of Maya. "Here. You can put the chips on there."

"Yay!" Maya cheers. "Thank you, Riles."

"You're welcome, Peaches."

The two girls chat at the table together, Maya eating her concoction. Cory walks into the room, immediately concerned with Maya's snack. "Maya, what are you _eating_?"

She shrugs. "Um, chips and ice cream. It's delicious," she tells him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" he asks, almost gagging.

"Cravings." Maya says nonchalantly.

"Cravings? What do you mean, _cravings_?" Cory sits down next to his daughter, narrowing his eyes at Maya.

Maya looks to Riley, "Did you all not tell him?"

"I thought Mom did!" she exclaims.

Topanga walks into the kitchen, sitting down next to Maya. "Hi, Maya. What did you think I did, Riley?" she asks.

"Did you not tell him?"

"I thought you told him!" Topanga says.

Cory's eyes dart from Riley to Maya to his wife. "What did you all not tell me?" he asks, irritated.

Maya sighs, "I'm pregnant." He gasps. She shovels a some ice cream into her mouth, avoiding his eyes.

" _Pregnant!_ " Cory shrieks, "You can't be pregnant!"

"Well, I am."

"You all knew about this?" he asks, glaring at his wife and daughter. They nod. "Did ya just forget to tell me?" They nod again.

"Sorry, honey." Topanga tells him.

Cory narrows his eyes at Maya. "Who did this to you? Does Shawnie know about this?"

"Shawn knows," Maya answers, ignoring his first question.

" _Maya_ ," he pushes.

She stuffs her mouth full, quickly mumbling, "Lucas," hoping he won't hear her.

"That's funny," Cory laughs, "It sounded like you said Lucas."

"That's because I did say Lucas," Maya admits.

Cory's jaw drops to the floor. While he sits there, Topanga sighs, "No wonder you didn't want to tell me." She turns to face Maya, "Does he know now?"

Maya nods, "Yeah, he knows. He went to my appointment with me last week."

Topanga smiles. "Good. Cory, babe, close your mouth," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him! He knocked her up!" he yells, waving his hands around. "Shawn will help me!"

Maya snorts, "You aren't gonna kill him, and Shawn won't help you. Do you want my baby to grow up without a father, just like I did?"

Cory gasps again, "You went _there_."

She smirks, "I sure did."

"How is everything?" Topanga asks, changing the subject, "How were your appointments?"

"Good. My Peanut and I are completely healthy," she responds. Maya takes out her phone, quickly pulling up the pictures she'd taken of her ultrasound photos. She hands the phone to Topanga, "This is from last week. There's my baby."

"Oh, that's great!" she tells Maya. "Are you showing yet? Stand up!" Topanga begs the blonde.

Maya groans, but stands up anyways. "I have a little one. Not much at all." she says, smoothing down her dress to show them.

"That's _so_ cute, Peaches!" Riley cries.

Topanga nods in agreement, "It is cute."

"Am I the only one concerned here?" Cory asks, "Maya, you're seventeen."

"I know, but there's no getting out of it," she states, sitting back down. "We haven't decided if we are keeping it yet, but I'm pretty sure we are. I really don't think I have it in me to give him or her up for adoption, but we're keeping our options open." That's something they still have to talk about: adoption. Avoiding the conversation isn't going to help anything.

"This is so crazy," he states.

"You're telling me." Maya says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We have until December to figure everything out."

"That may sound like a lot of time, but it'll go bye fast," Topanga warns. "One day you're barely showing and the next you're so big that you can't tie your shoes."

Maya groans, "I'm _not_ looking forward to that."

Topanga laughs and rubs Maya's shoulder, "Sorry, honey."

Maya sighs, laying her head down on the table. " _Peaches_ ," Riley says, dragging out the word. "Will you go to Topanga's with me? I'm meeting everyone there in while."

She rests her chin on her arms, thinking. "Who exactly is 'everyone'?"

"Everyone: Farkle, Lucas, Zay, Smackle. We haven't hung out together since summer started!" Riley starts to beg, "Please, Maya, _please_."

"Fine. I'll go."

" _Yay!_ " she cheers, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Ehh," Maya says. "I'm not sure about that."

Riley rolls her eyes, grabbing her hand. "Don't be so negative, Maya. Come on, help me get ready."

Maya follows her friend to her bedroom, plopping down on Riley's bed. She rolls onto her side. "I'll be napping if you need me," she says, nuzzling her head into the pillows.

Riley laughs, "Alright, Maya. I'll wake you when it's time to leave," but it's pointless: Maya's already snoring.

* * *

"Riley, I'm _tired_!" Maya whines as they walk to Topanga's. She rubs her eyes and yawns, "I wanna go back to sleep."

"That's your fault," Riley chides, "You shouldn't have napped for twenty minutes, it probably made you more tired."

Maya frowns. _She's right_ , she thinks. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Riley holds the door open, letting her walk in first. "You'll be fine. We're going to have fun!"

"Eh," she responds. "Maybe."

"Don't be so _negative_ , Maya!"

"Negative is my middle name." Maya jokes, taking a seat on their favorite couch.

"Now if that ain't the truth," Zay says, walking up to the girls. "You're the biggest pessimist I know."

"See, Riley?" Maya says, "Everyone knows it. It's a part of me. My _brand._ "

She sighs, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Hmm, I'll take a latte," she says, but stops after remembering she has to watch her caffeine intake. "Actually, just get me some water. Oh! And a cookie!"

Riley nods, going to up to the counter, leaving Maya with Zay. He looks confused, asking, "No coffee? You love coffee!"

She shrugs, "I can't have a lot of caffeine, so no coffee."

"Why?"

Maya panics, realizing that he doesn't know about her pregnancy yet. "Uh, no reason. Just being healthier." _Oh, hell. Smackle doesn't know either,_ she realizes.

"Sounds fake but okay." Zay says, crossing his arms across his chest. He opens his mouth to say something else, but gets cut off Riley arriving with drinks and Farkle in tow.

"Hey, guys. Here's your cookie," he greets, tossing the treat at Maya. She squeals, immediately ripping the plastic off and taking a huge bite. "That was disgusting, Maya."

Maya scarfs another bite down, giving Farkle the finger. "Fight me," she mumbles, crumbs falling out of her mouth.

He scoffs at her, sitting down next to Riley. "Smackle and Lucas should be here soon," he states.

"I'm _so_ excited! We haven't hung out together in weeks!" Riley effuses, almost bouncing out of her seat. "We need to hang out more often. Once senior year starts, it's going to fly by! We'll be graduating and going to college so soon."

Maya quietly sighs, twiddling her thumbs. _Maybe for you all,_ she thinks. _You won't have a baby on your hip._ She listens to her friends talk about their final year of high school. It kind of disheartens Maya, hearing about all the events she should be looking forward to. She'll be lucky if she can even _fit_ into a Homecoming dress in the fall.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Lucas and Smackle arrive, completing their group.

"Hello, friends," Smackle greets, taking a seat. Lucas sits down next to Maya, brushing her side. No one seems to notice how close he sits to her, or at least says anything about it. "What're we talking about?"

"We're talking about our plans for senior year and college. Have you all thought more about where you want to go?" Zay asks everyone.

"Riley and I have decided to apply to all the same schools and then pick one together." Farkle answers. "We don't care where we go, as long as we're together."

Riley smiles, smacking a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Everyone groans at the sweet gesture. "Y'all disgust me sometimes." Lucas laughs.

Riley and Farkle were constantly affectionate with one another, but their friends still weren't used to it, even though they'd been together for almost two years. Maya doesn't think she'll ever get used to it, no matter how many times she walks in on them.

"What about you, Maya?" Zay asks, wondering if she has a plan.

 _Fuck._ "I honestly don't know if I'm going to college…" she admits.

" _What?_ " they all yelp.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go to college." Maya states.

"Why, though?" Zay questions. "You have great grades now! Good test scores! Why wouldn't you be able to go to college?"

"Maya," Smackle starts, "there's no reason for you not to go to college."

She sighs, tears starting to well up, "I can't go to college because I'm pregnant! By the time we graduate my baby will six months old." She quickly wipes away her tears before they fall, determined not to cry again.

The only word that leaves Zay's mouth is "Fuck." He's completely shocked, "Are you sure? Like, seriously?"

"Completely sure."

"Damn," he says, "Who's the father?"

Everyone besides Smackle awkwardly shifts in their seats, avoiding answering the question. There's no telling how Zay will react.

Lucas sheepishly raises his hand, "Uh. That would be me."

" _What the fuck?_ " Zay jumps up, staring down his best friend. "I– What? Is this some sort of joke? Y'all aren't even _together_!"

"You're right. We aren't together," Lucas says, "But we slept together, a pretty stupid decision on our part, and we're having a baby now."

Zay sits back down, gripping the arm of the chair. "Wow. Just wow."

Smackle laughs, "You must not be very observant, Zay. I've been waiting for you to tell me. It took you longer than I expected."

Maya looks at Smackle then to her other friends, then back to Smackle again. "Wait, you knew?" She'd literally taken so many precautions to hide her pregnancy. How did Smackle know?

"I wasn't positive, but I had my suspicions. There were signs. You'd been sick a lot, an obvious symptom, you weren't eating as much, and certain smells sent you running to the bathroom. Oh, and you avoided Lucas for a while. I figured it out." Smackle explains, leaving the others in awe.

"You never fail to amaze me, Smackle." Riley admits. "I spend most of my life with Maya and I didn't figure it out."

Maya lets out a breath, "Well, we all know now. I won't be hiding it anymore."

"How pregnant are you, exactly?" Zay questions. "Like, how far along?"

"Almost fifteen weeks." She answers. "Do you want to see the ultrasound picture?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Maya laughs, pulling up the picture on her phone. "Here," she starts, pointing at the photo, "is our baby. There's its little head and stuff. It's pretty cool, actually." The next thing she hears is sniffling. "Zay, are you really crying right now? Seriously?"

"Y'all know I get emotional!" he responds, blowing his nose into a napkin. Zay was the most overly emotional person in existence, at least in Maya's opinion. "When will it be here? When do you find out if it's a boy or girl? Do I get to be the godfather?"

Maya laughs at all his questions, thankful that he is taking the situation well. "I'm due December tenth. We might be able to find out at the next appointment, so in a few weeks. I haven't even thought about godparents." She isn't really familiar with godparents, considering she doesn't have any of her own.

Lucas chuckles, "There's no need to worry about that yet. We have a while to think about it." There's another talk that they'll need to have.

Farkle joins in on the conversation, "Hey! I better be in the running too!"

"Don't worry," Lucas says, rolling his eyes. "You all have a fair chance."

The friends sit around, talking for hours. They talk about everything from college to the newest episode of their favorite show to the gender of Maya's baby.

"Hey, Zay. Twenty bucks it's a boy?" Farkle asks, making a bet.

"It's definitely a girl, so it's on." Maya snorts as the two shake hands.

"You all are ridiculous," she says, standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom while you all place your bets."

Maya walks back towards the bathroom, stopping to say hi to her mom.

"You having fun, honey?" Katy asks, giving her daughter a hug.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm getting tired though. I might go home soon."

"Then go home. It's getting late anyways." Her mom tells her, "I'm sure they won't care."

Maya shrugs, going to the bathroom. Her bladder seemed to have shrunk in the past few weeks. She constantly has to use the bathroom. When she's done in there, Maya heads back to her friends to let them know her plan.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I'm tired."

"Maya, it's only 8:30."

"And? Growing a human takes a lot out of you," she snaps at Riley's comment, then realizes what she did. "Sorry. I'm just ready for bed."

"It's fine, Peaches," she says. "Text me when you get home, okay?"

Maya nods, "Of course." She grabs her bag, waving bye to the group. She slips out of Topanga's, going in the direction of her apartment. She's only a few feet down the sidewalk when she hears her name.

"Maya! Wait up!"

She whips her head around, finding herself looking at Lucas. "What're you doing?" she asks, stopping so he can catch up.

"Walking you home," he says, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "It's dark and I don't want anything happening to you two."

Her heart melts at his concern, but she just rolls her eyes on the outside, "I'm fine, Huckleberry. I'm a big girl."

"Please," he begs, "It's more for me than for you."

Afraid to tell him no, she gives in, groaning, "Fine, come one. I wanna sleep."

His face lights up at her answer. "It makes me feel so much better, knowing that you're safe," he says.

"You're so overprotective," Maya says, laughing. "I literally grew up in this city. I can protect myself."

He sticks his hands in his pockets, walking alongside her. "I know that, but now that you're pregnant, well, I just feel like it's my job to protect you."

Maya blushes, definitely thankful for the darkness covering her cheeks. "You're _already_ going Papa Bear on me, Cowboy? You aren't wasting any time, are you?" she teases, poking him in the arm.

Lucas throws an arm around Maya's shoulders, pulling her close. She can feel her heart rate picking up while he speaks, "Ha. Funny. But I'm not risking anything."

"I guess caring too much is better than you not caring at all." She leans into his side, smiling. "I can't remember if I've told you, but I'm lucky to have you here for me, Lucas. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Maya," he says. Lucas moves his arm from her shoulders, opting to grab her hand instead. "Get used to me, because I won't be going anywhere."

The pair make their way to Maya's apartment, hands linked. Before she unlocks the door, Maya stops and faces Lucas.

"Do you wanna stay for a while?" she asks. "Mom won't be home until late and Shawn's out of town. We could eat popcorn and watch House Hunters?"

He gives her a puzzled look, "I thought you were going to bed?"

Maya shrugs, "I'm not tired anymore. Are you gonna stay?" She gives him puppy dog eyes, begging him to stay.

"Sure," Lucas answers.

She smiles, quickly turning around and unlocking the door. "Sit down, I'll make popcorn," she tells him after coming inside.

"Don't forget to text Riley," he reminds her. "I'm gonna call Mama and let her know I'm here."

Maya throws her bag on the counter and puts the popcorn in the microwave. She grabs her phone, typing out a message to Riley.

 **To riley:**

 **just got home. i don't feel tired anymore so lucas and i are having a house hunters marathon lol**

Seconds later, Riley responds.

 **From riley:**

 **have fun ;)**

Maya rolls her eyes at her friend's response. They're just hanging out, it doesn't mean anything.

 _Right?_ Maya thinks. _It means nothing._

The microwave sounds, distracting her from her thoughts. She gets it out, putting it into a bowl and meeting Lucas in the living room. She sits down next to him, putting the bowl in his hands. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"Scoot." Maya tells him. He obliges, giving the girl room. She sits close to him, sticking her legs to the side of the couch.

"Why do you have all the couch? I'm bigger than you!" he jokes.

"Because I'm pregnant and I get what I want." Maya smirks, leaning her head on his shoulder. She grabs popcorn, sticking a few pieces in her mouth. Lucas laughs at her antics.

They watch the show, chuckling at the horribly corny jokes and talking about the best houses. At some point, Lucas snuck his arm around Maya's waist, resting his hand on her bump. Maya's heart flutters at the gesture, but she just smiles and ignores the feeling.

* * *

Hours later, Maya wakes up in Lucas' arms. House Hunters is still on, but muted. Her mom must've found them both asleep and covered them with blankets.

Maya knows she should probably wake him up so he can go home, but she decides against it. She snuggles closer to him, thinking, _I could get used to this,_ before drifting to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucas!" Maya gasps from her spot in his living room. "Come here! Quick!"

He barrels into the room, nearly tripping over himself to reach the pregnant blonde. "What? What is it?" he asks, gasping for air as he kneels down next to her.

Maya grabs his hand, splaying it across her bump. "Do you feel it? Peanut's kicking for the first time!" she says, eyes lighting up. Lucas furrows his brow, resting his hand against her stomach. Her face falls when he doesn't say anything, "You can't feel it, can you?"

"No," he starts, moving from his place on the floor to the seat next to Maya, "I guess it's too early. What's it feel like?"

"It's… weird?" Maya answers, wrinkling her nose. "I don't know how to describe it. It's like fluttering butterflies."

"Butterflies in your stomach?"

Maya laughs, caressing her stomach, "Pretty much. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but then I realized that Peanut was moving. It's so cool."

"I wish I could feel it," Lucas admits, putting his hand over hers. "Hopefully Peanut will let me feel soon."

"Hopefully," she agrees. "When will your mom be here? We're hungry."

Maya's at his apartment for the evening to have dinner with his mother, their first encounter since finding out she's pregnant. Thoughts have been running through Maya's head since they planned the dinner.

What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm a liar and that it's not Lucas' baby? What if, what if, what if? Maya wonders.

"She'll be here soon," he tells her, "She just picked up dinner. You've been craving Italian, right?"

"Yes! Ravioli and garlic bread?"

Lucas nods, laughing at Maya's enthusiasm, "I think she got some of everything. Mama wanted to be sure you got what you wanted."

"You Friar's are too good to me," she says, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shrugs, "Wanna help me set the table? Mama refuses to eat out of to-go containers." Lucas stands up, offering her a hand. Maya takes his hand, allowing him to help her up.

They walk into the kitchen, Lucas instructing her to grab the utensils out of the drawer. Maya grabs everything, when something catches her eye.

"Do you have the ultrasound photos on the fridge, Huckleberry?" she asks, unsure how to feel.

He sets the plates on the table, taking the stuff from her grip. "Yeah," he says nonchalantly, "Is that okay? I can put them in my room if you want."

"No, no! It's fine," she reassures him. Maya chuckles, "It's just, I don't know, such a dad thing to do."

"Well," he laughs, "that's exactly what I am now: a dad. And you're a mom. At least, in a few months we will be."

"Yikes," Maya mumbles, looking down. "That's terrifying, but you're right."

Lucas finishes setting the table, then walks over to her. "Hey," he begins, opening his arms for her, "It is scary, but that's okay. We're gonna learn to be parents. Together."

Maya leans into his arms, his frame engulfing her smaller one. Her heart flutters, something that always happens when she's close to Lucas. She presses her cheek against his chest, breathing in his scent. Being in his arms calms and excites her nerves all at once.

It's Lucas! She's known him since seventh grade, why is he making her feel like this? Maya can't stop thinking about him, especially since their impromptu sleepover a few weeks ago. Spending the night so close to him must've changed something inside her, but she doesn't know. Maya isn't sure what to do.

The couple breaks their hug when they hear keys jangling at the door. Lucas meets his mother, taking bags from her hands as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mama," he greets, "you remember Maya, right?"

Heather Friar immediately gives Maya a big hug, squealing, "I most definitely remember Maya! How are you doing, sweetheart? Feeling alright?"

Maya laughs, squeezing the older woman tightly, "I'm doing fine, Ms. Friar. How are you?"

"Please," she begs, "call me Heather! Ms. Friar makes me sound old. But, I'm great, especially since I'm seeing the mother of my first grandchild. I can't believe we've waited this long to get together. How far along are you now?"

Maya laughs, answering, "Around seventeen weeks." She's glad that Heather seems excited, well, at least not angry. "I'm getting fat, and fast, but little Peanut started kicking earlier!"

"Really? Were you able to feel it, Lucas?" Heather asks, beaming at her son.

Lucas shakes his head as Maya pouts, "No. We're guessing it's too early for us to feel it on the outside."

"That's too bad!" his mom says, "Well, let's sit down. I'm sure we're all hungry." They sit down at the kitchen table, passing the containers around. "You take whatever you want, Maya. I got a lot."

Maya takes up her offer, stuffing her plate full. She'd been craving Italian for days, but hadn't been able to get any.

"Thank you for dinner, Heather. It was exactly what I wanted." Maya says after they're done.

"You're welcome, honey," Heather starts, "Next time, I'll actually cook for you. Time just got away from me tonight."

"You don't need to do that!" Maya says, waving off Heather's offer. "I enjoy take-out as much as the next person."

"Lucas, clear off the table for me, please." His mother instructs, "Then we're gonna go in the living room and have a good talk, sound good?" She looks to both Lucas and Maya, waiting for a response.

Lucas nods, giving his mother a "Yes, ma'am!" as he starts to clean up. Maya stands up, following Heather into the other room.

Maya sits down on the couch while Heather takes the chair. She leans against the side of the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Don't be scared. She's sweet. She just wants to talk. Maya tells herself.

After just a few minutes, Lucas comes in, taking a seat next to Maya. "So…" he begins, "what do you want to talk about, Mama?"

"Let's start with a plan. Do you all have one?"

Maya and Lucas look at each other, shrugging, "Uh. Not yet?" he says.

Heather nods, "Well, have you all talked about adoption? Or do you plan on keeping Peanut?"

They both nod, Maya saying, "We've talked about it. We decided to keep the baby."

It was a heated discussion, leaving them both near, or in Maya's case in, tears. They'd talked about the pros and cons, closed versus open adoption, and read the pamphlets from Dr. James, but ultimately decided they could never go through with it. Lucas was afraid their baby would grow up to think their parents hated them, and Maya was already so emotionally attached.

"I figured you all would decide that," Heather says, "and I support you two completely."

Lucas smiles, "Thank you, Mama. We appreciate your support."

"What about the living situation? The first few weeks require both parents, so either Maya and the baby should come here, or Lucas needs to stay at your place," Heather continues, not missing a beat.

"We, uh, haven't thought about that yet," he says. "But, it would probably be better for me to come to you all, right?" Lucas looks to Maya, asking for her input.

Maya has no idea what she wants. She's barely able to wrap her mind around the fact that there's going to be a baby in the first place, let alone where it'll live.

"I don't know. I should probably talk to Mom and Shawn. I'm sure they'd like to have a say in the situation." Maya answers.

"Well," Heather begins, "that's something you all should talk about soon. Do you have any idea where y'all are going to get money?"

Maya sighs. No, she thinks, no idea.

Lucas answers before she has the chance, "I'm going to get a job. Not sure where yet, but I'm definitely getting one."

"I'm going to talk to my mom and Topanga about working at the bakery some. It wouldn't be much, but it'll help." Maya says, speaking up. "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do it. I'll probably have to stop once I get so big."

"I'm not going to leave you all in the dust, I'll help too." His mother tells them.

"Mama, you don't need to do that!" he insists.

Heather crosses her arms, "I can do whatever I please, baby. This is my first grandbaby. Speaking of grandbabies, have you told Pappy Joe about Maya yet?"

Lucas flushes, "Um. No."

"Lucas Joseph! You need to call him!"

He throws his hands up in defense. "I will!" he promises. "But, Mama, you know how scary he is!"

Heather lets out a laugh, "You think he's scary now? Imagine what he's gonna do if you wait to tell him."

Lucas shudders, "I'll call him tomorrow. Promise."

"Uh-huh, you best do that," she advises. Heather looks at her wrist, checking the time, "It's pushing 8:00 now. Lucas, you want to go ahead and walk Maya home?"

"Yeah, you ready?" he asks Maya, sticking his hand out. She nods, grabbing his hand. Lucas helps her to her feet, keeping his other hand on her lower back. Maya rolls her eyes, I'm fine!

Maya walks up to Heather, "Thank you so much for tonight. And for being there for us." She gives Maya a hug, squeezing her tight.

"Anytime, sweetheart. If you ever need to talk to a woman that's not your mom, just give me a call, alright?"

"Of course, Heather."

Lucas comes over and hands Maya her bag. She grabs it, leaving with Lucas. Once they shut the door, she lets out a huge sigh of relief, "God, I'm glad that went well."

The elevator dings and they step inside. "Me, too," Lucas says, "I'm glad she's being supportive."

Maya nods, "She's being realistic and thinking ahead, unlike us." They step out into the lobby, waving at the doorman.

"That's true," Lucas agrees. "Are you going to talk to your mom and Shawn about the living situation? I have no problem staying with you."

"Yeah, I'll talk to them. And I know, but you don't need to uproot your life because of me."

He laughs, "I wouldn't be uprooting my life, Maya. You and Peanut are my priorities."

Maya snorts, sticking her hands in her pockets while she walks down the street. "You don't have to prioritize me, Huckleberry. Just Peanut."

Puzzled, he asks, "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not that important," she mumbles, avoiding his eyes as they turn a corner.

"Don't say that, Maya." Lucas says, "You are so important." He tries to stop her, but she just continues walking.

"You're just saying that because we're having a baby," Maya sputters, "If I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't care."

Lucas grabs her hand, stopping her. "Hey," he says, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "that's not true." He pulls her closer, leaning down, "You've always been important to me. Even before the baby."

Maya sighs and dips her head down. His hand caresses her cheek, causing her to look up at him.

Next thing she knows, his lips are on hers and they're kissing. It's the first time their lips have touched since the party that caused this all. Maya gasps, but she leans in nonetheless. Lucas keeps his hand to her cheek, running the other one through her long locks. Maya's heart palpitates and she can't believe she's kissing Lucas but she doesn't want to stop.

Lucas breaks the kiss, their foreheads touching. He wraps his arms around her waist, laughing breathlessly, "Do you believe me now?"

Maya laughs nervously, placing her hands on his strong chest. "Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

She gives him a quick kiss, smiling against his lips.

"Maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

"Riles?"

"Yes, Peaches?"

"I'm _bored_!" Maya says, exasperated. She sits cross-legged on Riley's bed, pouting, "Can we do something?"

Riley looks up from her laptop and shuts it. "Okay. What do you want to do?" she asks.

"Hmm," Maya thinks about it. "Oh! Can we go shopping? I need clothes, and I should probably price some things for the baby."

Squealing, Riley jumps up. "Yes! Of course I'll go shopping! Do you have a specific place in mind?"

Maya shakes her head, "No, not really. We can ask Topanga on our way out."

Riley hands her friend's bag to her, grabbing her own as well. "Good idea. She knows everything," she says.

The two girl leave Riley's room, searching for Topanga. They find her working at the kitchen table, surrounded by papers.

"Hello, girls," she greets, not looking up from her work. "Doing anything today?"

"Actually," Riley starts, "we want to go shopping. Do you know of any maternity stores close by? Maya needs clothes."

Topanga answers without a beat, "There's a nice consignment shop on 3rd Street. You don't need to drop a ton of money at some fancy boutique."

"You never fail to amaze me, Topanga." Maya states.

Riley laughs, "Thank you, Mom. I'll be home later."

"Bye, girls. Have fun."

* * *

"Ow!" Maya groans, rubbing her stomach. "Jerk."

"You okay?" Riley asks, concerned. They're at the store Topanga recommended, checking out the clothes.

"Peanut moves all the time. I swear he's out to get me."

"He?" she implores. "Do you think it's a boy?"

Maya shrugs, pulling a dress off the rack. "That's what I think. Lucas is convinced it's a girl."

Riley chuckles, "You two are cute. You find out the gender tomorrow, right?"

She nods, beaming, "Yes! I'm so excited."

Excited and terrified, if she were to be honest. Knowing whether Peanut is a boy or a girl will make much more _real_.

"Well, Riley is a wonderful gender neutral name."

Maya laughs, "Funny. I haven't even thought about names."

"I have a list," she admits, "but I don't want you stealing Farkle and I's favorites."

"What's your favorite?"

"Don't laugh."

"I'm probably going to laugh."

"We love Persephone for a girl." Maya laughs, crinkling her nose. It gathers looks from women in the store. "Maya!"

"I'm sorry," she sputters an apology, "but _Persephone_?"

Riley frowns, "It's our favorite."

"You better not be using it anytime soon," Maya lectures, "Don't get drunk, and always use a condom."

Her friend flushes a bright red, embarrassed. "We're always safe, don't worry."

"Good," Maya says. She picks up another dress, showing Riley. "Is this cute?"

"Ooh! Yes!" Riley gushes. "You could belt it, please buy it! It'll look so cute."

Maya grabs it, along with her other items, and heads to the counter. She buys the clothes, avoiding the cashier's eyes. _Yeah, I'm pregnant._ She thinks, _No need to stare._

After she pays, the girls head out of the store. While they're walking, a baby shop catches Maya's eyes. It looks ridiculously expensive, but she still stops, "Riles, let's go in here. Price some things."

"You sure? There's probably a more affordable place…" Riley says, but Maya waves her off and walks into the shop anyways.

Classical music plays inside, creating a soothing atmosphere. She looks around at all the different things. So many onesies, toys, bottles, and even things Maya had never heard of. _What the hell is a nasal aspirator?_

"Welcome! May I help you?" A chirpy woman asks.

"I'm just looking," Maya says.

"How far along are you?" she asks, smiling brightly.

Feeling self conscious, she rests her hand against her bump. "About eighteen weeks."

"Wonderful! If you need any help, just flag me down." She says, then walks over to the next customer.

Once she's out of sight, Maya rolls her eyes, whispering "She was nosy as hell." to Riley. She goes through the store, trying not to faint at the prices. _This is just a fancy boutique. It won't really cost this much,_ she tells herself.

"Maya!" Riley whisper shouts from behind her, "Look at this!"

She turns around to find Riley holding a sheep stuffed animal. Maya snorts, "Lucas would kill us."

"Even more of a reason for me to buy it," Riley admits. "It's like twenty bucks, and probably the cheapest item here." She grabs Maya's hand, dragging her to the register. She buys the sheep, forcing the bag into Maya's hands as soon as they exit. "There. My first of _many_ gifts for Peanut."

Maya throws her arms around Riley, hugging her tight. "Thank you, Riles. I can't wait to see the look on Lucas' face."

Riley laughs, squeezing her back. "Let me know how he reacts."

* * *

Later that day, Lucas comes over to bring Maya dinner. Katy and Shawn had planned their vacation months before Maya got pregnant, so she told them to still go. Maya has Lucas and the Matthews to take care of her for a few days.

"You're the _best_!" Maya greets him at the door. She snags the fast food bag from his hands, taking it to the table.

Lucas takes the seat next to her, saying, "You're welcome. What'd you do today?"

"Well," Maya starts after eating a few fries, "Riles and I went shopping."

"Did you buy anything?"

"I got some maternity clothes, since I'm getting fat," Lucas opens his mouth to protest, but Maya cuts him off, "Oh! Riley bought the baby a gift. You wanna see it?"

Puzzled, Lucas responds, "Sure?"

Maya runs to her room and returns with the bag. She tosses it into Lucas' hands as she sits down. "Open it."

Lucas opens the bag, pulling the stuffed sheep out. Immediately, he sighs, "You all hate me, don't you?"

Maya tries to hold in her laughter, but she fails. "Isn't it cute? Peanut has her own Judy the Sheep!"

"Okay," he admits, "I guess it's cute." He places the sheep on the table and grabs his food.

"It's _adorable,_ Huckleberry," she pushes, munching on her burger. "Peanut will love it."

"I bet she will."

"Why are you so sure it's a girl? What if it's a boy?" Maya asks, pointing at him with a fry.

He takes a drink and shrugs. "As long as Peanut's healthy, I don't care. But she's a girl," Lucas says, winking.

"Disagree," she says sternly, "he's definitely a boy. I would know, he's growing in me."

"Definitely a girl."

" _Boy!_ "

Lucas crosses his arms, "We'll hopefully find out tomorrow, then we'll know who's right."

"We'll know that _I'm_ right," Maya says, a smug look on her face. She could go on for hours.

"Let's just hope that Peanut cooperates and we actually find out tomorrow," he says, "I don't know if I can wait. Or Mama. Or Zay."

"True," she laughs. "Farkle and Riley are excited, too."

After they finish eating, Lucas offers to clean up. When he's done, he joins Maya on the couch. She leans into his side, cuddling up. They're watching House Hunters (again), when Maya asks, "Have you thought about baby names yet?"

Lucas rubs her stomach, saying, "A little bit. Have you?"

She shakes her head, "Not really. What're your ideas?"

"For a girl, I really like Lily or Ruby," he starts, "If it's a boy, I kinda like Jonathan for a middle name, after my dad."

Maya hums contently, running her fingers along her bump, "Ruby's really pretty. I'd love to name him after your dad." She pauses for a moment, "Speaking of your family, did you call Pappy Joe the other day?"

"Yeah," he shudders at the memory, "just as I predicted, he was pissed."

"Yikes."

"He was mainly mad because I was irresponsible," he says. "He told me that I better not abandon you. I told him that you were stuck with me."

She laughs, "Good."

"But, he said he was glad it was you of all people," Lucas laughs, "He's pretty fond of you."

Maya blushes, "I guess that's good thing."

"It is," he agrees. "You're pretty likeable, if I have to say so myself."

Her blush deepens, spreading across her cheeks. "Stop it!"

"What?" Lucas laughs.

"You're making me blush!" Maya wails, hiding her face in his chest.

"You're cute when you blush."

" _Lucas!_ " she shrieks. Maya can feel him laughing against her. She looks up, pouting, "Rude."

He chuckles at Maya's whines. Lucas leans in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She grabs his collar, pulling him close. Their lips meet, taking her breath away. His hands slide around her waist. He slips them beneath her shirt, gripping her bare skin.

Maya moves to straddle him, kissing him fervently. She breaks the kiss, gasping for air. Forehead pressed against forehead, she asks, seriously, "What are we?"

Lucas grabs both of her hands, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know…" Maya trails off.

"Well," he says, pressing kisses to her jawline, "we're friends, going to be parents, might as well add boyfriend and girlfriend to the mix. How would you feel about that?"

She breaks his grip and runs her fingers across his face, tracing his features. Maya answers him by taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. She leans in, deepening the kiss. Lucas kisses back eagerly, as if he can't get enough of her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. She moans into the kiss, running her hands down the planes of his chest.

When Maya pulls away, she whispers, "Let's try it."

* * *

 _Holy shit_ is Maya nervous for her appointment. She's been shaking all morning, constantly dropping stuff that Lucas cleans up. Her anxiety is through the roof. Right as they start to leave, she drops the plate she was putting in the sink. As soon as it shatters, she bursts into tears.

"Hey," he says to the overwhelmed blonde, "it's going to be okay."

"Finding out the gender makes it so much more _real!_ " Maya cries, burying her face in her hands. "There's going to be an actual _baby!_ What if he comes out in December and hates me?! I don't know anything about being a mom!"

Lucas sighs, opening his arms for the girl. "Maya, Peanut is not going to hate you," he tells her, rubbing her back while she cries. "We'll learn, together."

Maya lets out a breath, "Okay. I'm okay."

He kisses her cheek, "Good, just relax. Now, let's go, or we'll be late."

The couple leaves, hand in hand. Once they arrive at the doctor's office, Maya checks in. A few minutes pass before they're called back.

The next few moments blur in Maya's head. A nurse goes through the drill, taking her vitals and asking her the same questions. Soon, she's sitting on the exam table waiting for Dr. James. Maya bounces her leg nervously. Lucas grabs her hand, immediately calming her down.

"Thank you, Huckleberry," she says, lacing their fingers together, "for everything."

Dr. James chooses this moment to walk in, so Lucas doesn't get to respond. "Hello, Maya. Lucas. How are we doing today?"

"Nervous." Maya answers, laughing awkwardly.

The doctor sits down, ready to start. "Don't worry, everyone is always nervous during this appointment. Do you have any guesses about the gender?" she asks.

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

Maya and Lucas both answer, getting a laugh out of Dr. James, "At least someone is right. Before we can find out, I've got to ask you my typical questions."

Maya groans, but obliges nonetheless. _Gaining weight? Cravings? Spotting? Fatigue?_ She answers each one with ease, hoping to get it over with.

"Alright, Miss Maya," Dr. James starts after typing a couple of things on her laptop, "Go ahead and unbutton your pants and lift your shirt."

She quickly follows the instructions. _God, we're finding out!_ she thinks, heart beating rapidly.

Dr. James squeezes gel onto Maya's belly, then slides the transducer across. She fiddles with the equipment and gets the picture up on the screen.

It never fails to take Maya's breath away. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"Let me look," Dr. James furrows her brow, moving the tool on Maya's bump. "It looks like your baby's gonna cooperate after all. You're sure you want to know?"

Maya nods her head aggressively, tightening her grip on Lucas' hand, "Yes!"

"You're having a girl, Maya."

Hearing those words almost stops Maya's heart. "A girl?" she asks, eyes starting to fill with tears.

The doctor nods, "Yep. She looks perfect. The right size, right heart rate, completely healthy."

Tears flow freely down Maya's cheeks, "Wow."

"I knew I was right!" Lucas says, a smug look on his face.

Dr. James points at the screen, "Look, she's sucking her thumb. She must know we're watching."

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Maya cries, looking a blubbering mess. Lucas kisses her temple, never taking his eyes off their daughter.

"I'll have pictures waiting for you up front." The doctor tells them. She hands Maya tissues for her tears and a paper towel for her stomach. "I'm running short on time, but I'd like to see you back next month. I'll have the receptionist give you a call to schedule it."

As soon as they leave the office, Maya squeals, "I can't believe it's a girl! We have a _daughter_ , Lucas!"

He laughs, throwing an arm around her shoulders while they walk. "She's gonna be just like you, just you wait."

"Well, I hope she's like you." Maya admits.

Lucas blushes, "Thanks, Shortstack."

"One thing is for sure, though." she adds.

"What's that?"

"Our daughter is gonna be a _badass_."

* * *

That night, when Maya's back home alone, she calls Katy to tell her the news.

" _Hi, baby girl! How was your appointment?_ " Katy chirps into the phone.

"Hey, mom," Maya smiles at her mother's enthusiasm, "it was perfect. Is Shawn there? I want to tell you the gender at the same time."

" _He's here. You're on speaker._ " Katy tells her.

Shawn says, " _Hey, kid._ "

"Alright," Maya takes a breath, "Your baby girl is having a baby girl."

The sound Katy makes pierces Maya's ear drums, " _That's so exciting!_ "

" _Congrats, Maya. Your little girl is going to be beautiful, just like her mom and grandma._ " Shawn tells Maya.

Even though they can't see it, Maya smiles. "Thanks, Shawn. Lucas and I are super excited. While the doctor was doing the ultrasound, Peanut started sucking her thumb. I cried," she snorts, embarrassed.

" _Aw, you did that when I was pregnant with you!_ " Katy gushes, " _I cried during every appointment, don't worry._ "

"Good to know that I'm not overreacting," Maya laughs, "I love you both. I've gotta go. I'll send you the pictures from today, alright?"

" _Okay, baby girl. I love you too._ "

" _Love you, kid. We're flying back in a few days. See you soon._ "

Maya hangs up the phone, sending the pictures to her mom. She decides to text their friends about the baby. For once, Maya's glad they have a group chat.

 **To lucas, riley, zay, farkle, smackle:**

 **soooooooo, lucas and i found out we're having a girl :)**

She attaches a picture for good measure and waits for their responses. Seconds later, replies flood in.

 **From zay:**

 **FARKLE OWES ME $20**

Maya snorts at that one.

 **From farkle:**

 **I'm with Riley and she's already crying. Also, screw off Zay.**

He even sends a picture of Riley clearly sobbing. Maya laughs, sending another message.

 **From maya:**

 **aw poor riles, imagine when she's here…**

Farkle sends a video this time. Riley's crying so hard that Maya can barely understand what she's saying. Maya gets a few more texts. Smackle congratulates them, and Lucas sends a bunch of emojis.

 _He's such a dork_ , Maya thinks. Thinking about Lucas causes her baby (her _daughter_ , god, she can't believe it!) to start kicking.

"Are you _already_ a daddy's girl, Peanut?" she asks, talking to her stomach. Maya rubs her bump, "I don't blame you. He's a pretty amazing guy, you're gonna love him."

* * *

 **andddd it's a girl! thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**holy shit y'all this was supposed to be a filler chapter but it ended up being 5k words? idk what happened but enjoy this super long update! please review! i love reading your reactions! :)**

* * *

"Would you want to go to Texas with me for a few days? Meet my family?" Lucas asks, holding Maya's hand while they walk through the zoo.

Maya steers Lucas towards the lemur exhibit. "Um, sure. When, exactly?"

"That's the thing," he starts, "we're flying out on Monday."

"Lucas! That's in two days!"

"I know, I know!" he says, leaning against the fence. "But before you say no, I already talked to Topanga about covering your shift on Tuesday, and Katy is completely fine with you going. Mama wants to buy the plane ticket, so you won't have to worry about that."

Maya sighs, looking out at the lemurs, "I don't know, Lucas…"

"Please!" Lucas begs, "It's the last time I'm going before Peanut is born. I won't be going back this Christmas, since she'll be here then."

After a moment of silence, she says, "Okay, I'll go."

"Hell yes!" he cheers, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

She rolls her eyes, laughing at him, "Just promise me one thing, please?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Don't you _dare_ ride a damn bull," she warns, "If you go near a rodeo, I will book a flight back home."

Lucas wraps his arms around her waist, embracing her. "No bulls, got it. Anything else?"

She leans back into his arms, thinking. "Nah, just no bulls."

"I think I can do that," he laughs, "But seriously, I'm so glad you're going. I can't wait to

show you off to the rest of my family."

"Let's go to the sea lions," she says, grabbing his hand. "So, does the rest of your family know that I'm pregnant?"

Lucas laces their fingers together, letting her lead the way. "Um, unless Pappy Joe told them, then no."

Maya snorts, "They're gonna be in for a surprise. I'm twenty-two weeks, it's definitely obvious now." There's no way she could hide her belly at this point. None of her clothes fit, either. Luckily, Lucas gave her a couple of his t-shirts. They were more like dresses than shirts on her, but she couldn't care less.

"Hopefully Pappy Joe already told everyone, or it's gonna be awkward," Lucas says, cringing.

"Are you worried at all?" she asks, "Aren't you scared they'll be disappointed in you?"

He shakes his head, "Not really. They'll probably just be shocked."

"That's good," Maya adds. "Is it all your dad's side of the family? Or your mom's?"

He answers, "Dad's. Mama doesn't have any siblings, and her parents passed when I was a baby. I have an aunt and two uncles on his side. They're all married, and I have seven cousins."

"Damn," Maya laughs, "Your family is huge compared to mine."

"You think so?" he asks. "It doesn't feel big to me, but I guess I'm just used to it."

She asks, "Are you close to everyone?"

"Sorta." Lucas answers. "When I was little, I was best friends with Jackson, my Aunt Misty's son. He's my age, so we were always closest. All the other cousins are a lot younger than us, except Uncle Michael's kids are older."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Not much, the distance is hard. I mean, we follow each other on Twitter and see each other around the holidays, but that's about it."

Maya frowns, "That's kinda sad."

"It's alright," Lucas says, waving it off. "We still have fun when we _do_ see each other. You'll get to meet him when we go to Texas."

When they arrive at the sea lions, Maya immediately squeals, "They are so _cute!_ " She drags Lucas over to the edge, pointing at a specific sea lion. "Isn't she adorable? Her name is Jessica."

Lucas laughs at his girlfriend's words. "Jessica?" he asks, "Why Jessica?"

"Does she not look like a Jessica?" Maya retorts, as if this sea lion's name is the most obvious thing in the world.

Pointing to a nearly identical sea lion, he says, "What about that one?"

"Baby Brad. Duh." She exaggerates.

"Maya, you aren't allowed to name the baby," Lucas jokes.

She laughs, running her hand through her hair, "I guess that's fair. I like your name ideas anyways. Ruby is growing on me."

"Really?" he asks, his green eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she hums, "It's pretty."

Lucas beams, "I'm glad you like it. I'd love to name her Ruby."

"Me, too," Maya concurs, "But I want to wait a bit before we decide. We might fall in love with a different name."

"I agree," he says. Lucas offers Maya his hand, "Are you ready to leave? It's getting hotter out here. I'll buy you ice cream on our way back to your place, if you want."

Maya grabs his hand, smiling. "You had me at ice cream, Ranger Rick."

* * *

Airports make Maya uncomfortable. Like, extremely so. They're crowded, loud, and overall overwhelming. The last time she was in an airport she was eleven years old, and six years later, she _still_ hates them.

"Couldn't you have picked a later flight, Huckleberry?" Maya groans, dragging herself behind him.

"Mama booked it. I had no say." Lucas defends himself, glancing back at her. He's currently carrying his _and_ Maya's bags, much to her dismay.

("I can carry it myself, _Lucas!_ "

"I want to carry it, _Maya!_ ")

She whines, "Did she have to book it for 6 a.m? I really don't like getting up at three in the morning!"

"Sorry," Lucas apologizes, "but, it's a four hour flight, so you can sleep until we get there."

Maya just yawns and follows Lucas to security. She gets through with ease; Lucas, however, does not. Of all people, he gets picked for a random pat down. She can't help but crack up laughing.

"TSA _hates_ me," he grunts after collecting their bags, "I always end up getting a pat down. _Always!_ "

"Poor Huckleberry," Maya jokes, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "You'll be okay!"

Lucas shakes his head and laughs, "Okay, okay. Come on, let's find our gate."

They walk to the gate, only stopping so that Maya can buy herself a donut.

("What? Peanut wants a snack! And it has Fruit Loops on it!"

"Does Peanut want a snack, or does Maya want one?"

"Touche.")

Soon after, they start to board the plane. As the line starts forming, Maya grows more and more anxious. "Lucas."

"Yeah?" he answers, turning around.

"I hate flying," she admits. "Like, a lot."

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." Lucas says, rubbing her shoulder. She sighs, showing the woman at the gate her ticket. Maya boards the plane, followed closely by Lucas.

Maya sits down while Lucas puts their bags in the overhead storage. When he plops down, she's rubbing her eyes. The lack of sleep is clearly getting to her. He chuckles and puts the armrest between them up.

"Did you buckle already?" he asks the drowsy blonde.

She nods, "Yep, the bump is snug." Maya rests her head on his shoulder, mumbling, "Good night."

Lucas rolls his eyes, but let's her snuggle up to him nonetheless. Within a few minutes, she's out.

* * *

Maya wakes up to Lucas talking to her.

"Hey, Shortstack, we're about to land," he utters in a gentle voice, nudging her shoulder. "And I really need you to get off my arm before I lose all feeling in it."

"What time is it?" she mumbles, stretching her arms out.

Lucas checks his phone, "It's 11:30 our time, so 10:30 here. How'd you sleep?"

"Eh, fine, I guess," Maya acknowledges. She rubs her bump, getting a hard kick out of the baby, "Ow. Rude."

He turns towards Maya, asking, "Is she kicking right now?"

She nods, "Yeah, give me your hand." He obliges, letting her put it on her stomach, "Come on, baby girl. Let your Daddy feel."

Nothing happens, causing Lucas to frown. "She always stops when I want to feel."

"Not happening this time. She's gonna move for you." Maya promises, moving his hand. "She's always moving when you're close by."

"Maybe this will help." Lucas says, leaning in. He presses a quick kiss to her lips, making Maya's heart flutter.

That's when it happens: Peanut _finally_ kicks for Lucas. "Woah!"

"Did you feel it this time?" Maya asks, heart pounding.

Lucas nods. "Yes! That's amazing." He gives her another kiss, getting more movement out of their daughter. "Damn, she must really like that."

Maya giggles, "She just likes it when you're around, period. I guess it's because _I_ like it when you're around just as much." Their moment is interrupted when they feel the plane starting to land. She grabs his hand, "I hate landing. It's the worst part."

Lucas squeezes it back, trying to give her some comfort. "I've got you."

She closes her eyes until they hit the ground. Letting out a breath, she says, "Thank God."

He just laughs, listening to the attendant over the speaker. " _Welcome to Austin, Texas! It's a sunny 92 degrees today! Local time is 10:38 a.m._ "

"Welcome back to Austin, Maya." Lucas tells her, exaggerating his accent.

Maya rolls her eyes in return, "Hopefully this trip won't be as dramatic as our last trip."

"Dear God, I hope not." Lucas shudders, "I still can't believe that happened. Look how far we've come."

She laughs, "Yeah, never in a million years did I think I'd be pregnant on my next trip to Texas…"

"Neither did I." Lucas agrees, "Just think, next trip we'll have her _with_ us."

 _Holy shit,_ this scares Maya, but she doesn't get the chance to talk about it. The attendant announces that they may start leaving the plane. Lucas stands up to retrieve their bags. Thankfully, their seats are near the front, so it doesn't take long to make it off.

"Pappy Joe should be here already," Lucas starts. "Follow me."

Lucas leads her through the airport. It's a sweltering day, Maya immediately starts sweating when they get outside.

"Lucas!" a voice booms, "Over here, boy." Pappy Joe waves them over.

"How you doing, Pappy Joe?" Lucas greets, giving the man a hug.

"I'm good," he answers, patting his grandson on the back. "Now, here's Miss Maya."

"Hi, Pappy Joe," Maya says, waving.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" he asks, taking her bag, "Is my great grandbaby doing well?"

She blushes, "I'm fine, and she's doing well. Thanks for asking."

"She? You two havin' a girl?"

"Yes," Lucas answers, "we found out a couple of weeks ago."

Pappy Joe smiles, "That's wonderful. Now, I'm sure y'all are tired, so we can go home for a bit, then Misty wants you two to come over." He puts their bags in the bed of the truck, then opens the door for them. Lucas takes the middle seat, helping Maya climb in after.

"Trucks and baby bumps don't mix well." She mumbles, buckling up.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I didn't think about that."

His grandpa gets behind the wheel, pulling out of the lot. It's a decent drive back to Pappy Joe's house. Maya watches out the window while they drive, taking in the scenery. She sighs contently, leaning against Lucas.

During the drive, Lucas points out his favorite places. "I'll take you to some of them tomorrow," he says, smiling brightly.

Once they arrive at Pappy Joe's, Lucas shows Maya to the guest room so she can rest while he brings their stuff in. Maya walks around the room, checking everything out.

Pictures of Lucas and his family are all over the walls, from baby photos to his teenage years. It's not just Lucas, either. Maya assumes the other kids must be the cousins he was talking about while they were at the zoo.

"Those pictures are so embarrassing," Lucas says, startling Maya.

She smiles and chuckles, "I think they're cute, Huckleberry."

"That's debatable," he challenges. "I was pretty weird looking."

She sits down on the bed, leaning back on her arms. "Liar. You were cute then, and now, I guess," she says, feigning disinterest.

Lucas sits next to her, laughing. "You guess? That's hurtful."

Maya rolls her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

"Well," he says, rubbing his hand across her bump, "I hope our daughter looks like you."

She puts her hand on top of his, and blushes. "Why don't you want her to look like you?"

"Because you're beautiful, Maya. Inside and out."

Her blush deepens, Maya burying her face in his chest. "You really know how to make me blush, don't you?" she babbles.

"I'm just stating facts," Lucas responds, pressing his lips to the top of her head. He gently pushes her away so he can stand up. "Come on," he says, sticking his hand out, "Do you want to eat something?"

Maya grabs his hand, getting up slowly. "Of course I want to eat. I'm awake." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

"Okay, you got me there." Lucas laughs, leading her through the house. "We'll go visit Aunt Misty in a few hours, okay?"

She nods, but doesn't say anything. Maya's a bit nervous to meet everyone. _It'll go fine,_ she tells herself. _Right?_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lucas drags Maya out of the house to visit his aunt. "You ready, Shortstack?"

"Yeah," she says, following him out to the truck. "Wait, are you _driving?_ Is Pappy Joe not going?"

Lucas laughs, opening the door for her. "Yes, I'm driving. I don't have a license for nothing. And he's not going. I think he has some stuff to do, so it's just us."

Maya slowly climbs into the truck, waiting for Lucas to get in on the other side. "You're still the only teenager in New York that has their license, I swear," she tells him while he starts the truck.

"That's definitely not true," he disagrees, backing out of the driveway.

"Okay, maybe not, but I still don't know why you have it," Maya says. "Do you ever drive back home?"

"Sometimes," he answers. "I'll drive more once the baby comes. It might take longer to drive, but I'd rather do that than take her on the subway all the time."

He has a point, and Maya knows it. "That's smart. Especially since I'm due in December, so it'll be cold."

"See? My license will be useful!"

Maya ignores him, refusing to give it to him. "So," she starts, "Where does Misty live?"

Lucas' eyes don't leave the road, "Not far from here. She lives in a nice neighborhood."

"Cool." Maya states, looking out the window. "Who all will be there?"

"Um," he thinks aloud. "Aunt Misty, the kids, maybe her husband, if he's not working."

"How many kids does she have?" Maya asks.

"Four."

" _Four!_ " she responds, shocked.

Lucas laughs, "Yeah, four. Jackson is the one I told you about the other day. Then there's the twins, Emma and Avery, they're ten. And the youngest, Eli, who's four."

"Yikes, that's a lot of kids." Maya says.

"You think so? I'd like to have a lot of kids," he admits.

"Well," Maya points to her stomach, "this is your only one for quite a while."

Turning onto a different road, he says, "For sure. Peanut will definitely keep us busy for at least a few years."

"She better," Maya inputs. "You better stock up on condoms. There are no more _oops!_ babies in our future."

Lucas blushes, "Noted."

When he pulls into a neighborhood, Maya figures they must be close. Lucas stops in front of a large house, parking the truck. He comes around and opens the door, but she doesn't start to get out. Lucas frowns.

"Are you okay?" he asks, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Maya sighs, "I'm kinda nervous. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry, babe," he coaches, "Aunt Misty is the least judgy person in the world. She's an angel."

"Promise?" she asks, looking deeply into his green eyes.

"Promise." Lucas says. He kisses her temple and grabs her hand, "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Maya takes his hand and steps down. Hand in hand, they walk to the front door. Lucas rings the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door is yanked open and two little blondes shriek, " _Lukey!_ " and engulf him in a hug.

Lucas grunts at the impact, but recovers well. "Hi girls, did you miss me?" he asks, stooping to their level.

"Yes!" they respond in unison.

"I missed y'all, too." he tells them, "Now, where's your Mama at?"

They speed off, Lucas gesturing for Maya to follow him inside. He follows the twins into the kitchen, Maya behind him.

"Mama!" One of the girls says, "He's here!"

"And he brought a _girl!_ " the other adds, before they both scurry off.

Misty turns around, beaming. "Oh, Lucas!" she greets, throwing her arms around him. "How are you, sweetie? And who is this?"

Maya doesn't know what she really expected, but Misty is definitely not what she pictured. She's really… _hot?_ Maya's surprised. Dark red hair flows down her back, green eyes ( _Must be a Friar thing,_ Maya thinks.), perfectly sculpted cheekbones, overall, she's gorgeous.

"Hi, Aunt Misty," Lucas hugs her back. "I'm great. And this is my girlfriend, Maya."

Maya waves sheepishly, "Nice to meet you," then crosses her arms in an attempt to cover her stomach.

"Now," Misty starts, "I don't _bite!_ Give me a hug, too! If Lukey brought you back home, you must be pretty important."

Maya blushes, but gives Misty a hug anyways. She's fully aware that she won't be able to hide her stomach for long, especially after this encounter.

"Y'all go sit down in the living room. I'll bring some drinks." His aunt tells them, running off the grab glasses from the cabinet.

When Lucas shows Maya to the living room, she whispers, "You didn't tell me she was super _hot_ , Huckleberry!"

He snorts, "Really? I didn't think I needed to."

Maya sits down next to him, letting his arm wrap around her waist. "Well, she's ridiculously hot. The Friar genes are legit."

Lucas shakes his head, "You're crazy sometimes."

She attempts to correct him, but Misty comes back. "I have sweet tea or water for y'all," she says, accent sickeningly sweet.

"Thanks, Aunt Misty," Lucas says, giving Maya the glass of water.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she responds, "So, I'll save us the trouble and go ahead and say it: Maya's pregnant with your baby, right?"

Lucas nearly chokes on his drink, almost spilling it everywhere. "You didn't waste any time, did you?" he sputters, coughing.

"It's kinda obvious, Lukey," she states, throwing him a napkin, "What are you, about five months along?"

Maya nods, "Yeah, I'm twenty two weeks now."

"I'm assuming you're keeping it?"

"Yeah, we're keeping her," Lucas answers, "It's a girl."

Misty smiles, "A girl? That's exciting!"

Lucas pauses, then says, "Wait, you aren't gonna lecture us?"

"Why would I do that?" she asks, a puzzled look on her face.

"Because we're young and having a baby." Lucas says.

She laughs, "That'd be the pot calling the kettle black, now wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asks.

"I had Jackson when I was sixteen," Misty says, revealing this information to Maya. "It wouldn't be my place to lecture you two for doing the exact same thing."

"Really?" Lucas asks. She nods. "I mean, I knew you were young when you had Jackson, but I guess I never realized just _how_ young."

"I started my junior year with a three month old," Misty says, chuckling, "I was definitely young."

"Was it hard?" Maya asks, curious to hear from someone who was in a similar position. "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Definitely." Misty admits, "But, you're already doing better than me, Maya. You have Lucas."

"Yeah, you do," Lucas inputs, grabbing her hand.

Maya melts a little bit at his comment, gripping his hand back. "Was Jackson's father not there for you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nope, not at all." Misty answers, "He was an asshole, to be quite frank. It's a miracle that he signed the papers saying he's the father."

"That's awful," Lucas says, "I can't imagine not being there for Maya or our daughter."

Misty smiles, "That's because you're a good person, Lucas. And you'll make a wonderful father. I'll be honest, I'm glad that Jackson's biological father isn't in his life. If he would've stayed, we would've been miserable, and I wouldn't have met Todd."

"Todd's your husband?" Maya makes an assumption.

"Yes. We met when Jackson was three, and got married when he was five. Todd adopted Jackson, but to Jackson, Todd's always been there. He barely remembers otherwise."

Maya smiles, "That's awesome, Misty. You seem to have a great life now."

"I do, " she chirps, "Don't let being a teenage mom define you, Maya. You can still be whoever you wanna be. Are you planning on going to college?"

"Uhh," Maya hums, "I don't know. I want to, but I don't know if I _can_ , y'know?"

"You definitely _can_ ," the woman counters. "If you want to go, then go. My biggest regret is not going to college. I really wish I would've at least tried it, but I didn't have someone like Lucas to help me."

Maya sighs. She knows Misty's right, she really should try to go to college. Lucas is there for her, she has an amazing group of friends and family to help them. "I really want to try, even if I just take a few classes."

"That's the spirit!" Misty beams. "Now, can we stop being all serious? I want to know the fun stuff. How'd y'all meet? How long have you all been together? Lukey's mentioned you a few times over the years, but he never shares any details."

Maya laughs at how Misty goes on and on. "We met in seventh grade, on the subway," she tells her.

"We've technically only been together for a month," Lucas starts, a confusing look on the red head's face. "The baby was, uh, definitely an accident."

The blush on Lucas' face helps Misty figure out what he means. "Oh. _Oh._ " She quickly changes the subject, "Have you named your daughter yet? That was my favorite part of being pregnant, thinking of names and all."

"We're leaning towards naming her Ruby," Maya answers.

Lucas quickly adds, "But, we aren't deciding quite yet."

"I _love_ Ruby!" Misty gushes, "Oh, please name her that, it's adorable!"

The couple laughs, "We're gonna sleep on it, Aunt Misty," Lucas informs her. "It's still at the top of our list right now."

"You better let me know when you decide, or I'll call Heather and have her put you in the shed," she warns.

Lucas grimaces, "I will, don't worry."

"Good," Misty stands up, hands on her hips. "Maya, do you want to see the rest of the house? Meet the kids?"

"Of course," Maya answers politely. "I'd love to."

Misty turns around, leading Maya and Lucas through the house. "Jackson should be in his room if you want to go see him, Lucas. You know this house like the back of your hand, I'll give Maya a tour."

"Awesome," Lucas replies. He kisses Maya's cheek, saying, "See you in a few," and heading upstairs.

"You two are just so cute." Misty states, making Maya blush. ( _Does being pregnant make you blush more?_ She asks herself. _Note to self: Google it._ ) "Okay, so you saw the kitchen and the living room, and there's the dining room, it's not much."

"It's so nice, Misty." Maya says, "I'm so used to New York apartments. I've only seen big houses in passing."

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah," the blonde starts, "like, I've never seen a house with a separate dining room. Well, except maybe Farkle's, but his family is loaded. They probably have three dining rooms."

Misty wrinkles her nose, "Farkle?"

"He's one of my best friends, Lucas' too." Maya laughs, "It's a weird name, I know, but it's fitting if you know him."

"It's different," she laughs. "Let's go upstairs so I can properly introduce you to my babies."

The older woman leads Maya upstairs. As they climb the stairs, it steadily gets louder. When they walk into the first room, they are greeted by a squealing little boy.

Misty scoops him up, tickling him into a fit of giggles, "This is my youngest, Eli. He's four." She sets him down, "Eli, can you say hi to Miss Maya?"

Eli tries to hide behind his mom's legs, so Maya stoops down to his level, "Hi, Eli." He waves, but doesn't make any moves. She notices his shirt, so she points it out, "I like your shirt, do you like dinosaurs?"

His eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically, "Yes! They're cool!"

Maya smiles, _What a cutie._ "I think so, too." She stands back up slowly.

"He's shy at first, but he'll talk your ear off once he warms up to you." Misty tells her. They leave Eli's room and Misty walks on the next door. The twins open the door, attached at the hip. "Girls, this is Lucas' girlfriend, Maya." Misty says.

"Hi, I'm Avery!" one introduces herself.

The other immediately says, "And I'm Emma!"

"Wow, you two are definitely twins," Maya states the obvious. She points to Avery, "So you're wearing purple, and Emma is wearing blue. Avery, purple. Emma, blue. I think I've got it."

The twins laugh. "I mix them up from time to time, believe it or not," Misty admits. "So, don't feel bad if you flip them."

Maya lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, because I'm already forgetting. Pregnancy brain is real." It was getting really bad. She forgot the passcode for her phone last week, and had to wait until Riley showed up and told her it.

"Amen, sweetie," Misty agrees. "I read that women who are pregnant with girls are more forgetful. I know I was with mine."

"Really?" Maya asks. "That would explain things."

"I think so," Misty laughs. "Now, I'm not even going to show you the girls' room. It's a disaster. I'll show you to Jackson and Lucas."

They walk to the end of the hall, Maya yawning when they enter his room. "We're back!" Misty greets.

Lucas is sitting in Jackson's computer chair while his cousin lays across his bed. "Maya, this is Jackson." The other boy sits up, shaking Maya's hand. "Jackson, this is my girlfriend I was just telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Maya," he says. Jackson looks similar to his mom, but he has darker hair. Definitely tall, too. He's sitting, but Maya thinks he has to be taller than Lucas.

"Hey," Maya says awkwardly.

"Wait, you weren't kidding when you said she's pregnant?" he asks Lucas after getting a good look at her.

"Jackson! Why would he make that up?" Misty exclaims, whacking her son on the head.

" _Ow!_ ' he frowns, rubbing his head. "Sorry! I just didn't think Luke could get himself girl, let alone–" His mom glares at him and he shuts his mouth.

"Don't be an ass, Jackson," she scolds. "I'm gonna go finish dinner, I'll holler when it's ready."

As soon as she shuts the door, Jackson says triumphantly, "Let alone get _laid!_ " He wears a smug look on his face.

"You're a dick, Jackson," Lucas jokes.

"I'm kiddin', man," he apologizes, "Seriously, though, how did that happen?"

"Alcohol." Maya answers honestly. "Lots of alcohol."

Jackson snorts, "Nice, Luke. Real nice." He gestures to the spot next to him, "You can sit down, Maya. No offense, but you look exhausted."

She sits down and says, "None taken. I'm tired."

"So," Jackson starts, running his hand through his hair, "Uh, I'm assuming y'all are keeping it?"

"Yes."

"You're eighteen," he states, looking at Lucas. Then he turns to Maya, "And you're…"

"Seventeen." Maya answers.

He shrugs, "Well, at least you're older than Mom was." Jackson leans back against the wall, asking, "When are you due?"

"December tenth," she says.

"Damn," he whistles. "So I guess you won't be back for the holidays."

"No," Lucas says, "Sorry, man. You'll have to torment Becca without me this year."

Jackson frowns, "Dammit, Luke. I'll let you off the hook this time, but your next baby better be born in the summer. Fucking with Becca is a two person job."

"Who is Becca?" Maya asks, "And why do you fuck with her?"

"She's our uptight cousin," Jackson answers. "She hates us.

"She hates _Jackson_ ," Lucas corrects. "He's just bitter because she can get a girl when he can't."

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Don't listen to him. I can totally get a girl."

Maya laughs, "Lucas couldn't get me until I got pregnant, so he isn't one to talk." She crosses her arms, a smug look on her face.

"Ha!" The dark haired boy cheers. "I like this one, she's ruthless."

Lucas crosses his arms back at her, barely able to cover his smile. "I bring you to my homeland and this is how you treat me," he feigns anger.

"You set yourself up for it, Ranger Rick." Maya claims.

" _Dinner's ready!_ " Misty voice calls.

"You hungry?" Jackson asks, standing up.

"I'm starving," Maya answers, crawling off the bed.

"Good," he inputs. "Mom makes really good food."

Lucas agrees, "She does. You'll love it, Maya."

* * *

Maya definitely loves Misty's food. It's kind of embarrassing how much she ate, but she can't help it. True southern food is hard to come by in New York, so they get as much as they can while they're there.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Misty," Maya says after finishing her peach cobbler. "It was so good."

"Oh, it was no problem, sweetheart." Misty responds, "I'm so glad you all came!"

The blonde yawns, failing to cover it. "Are you tired? You didn't sleep well on the plane, did you?" Lucas asks, tucking a curl behind her ear.

She waves him off, "No, I'm fine," then another yawn, "Okay, maybe I am tired."

"Take her back to Dad's so she can sleep!" Misty demands while she wipes Eli's face. Once she's done, she lets him run off. "Flying is exhausting, and it's worse when you're pregnant."

Lucas gets up from the table, wrapping his arms around her, "Thanks for having us, Aunt Misty."

"You're welcome," she says, pinching his cheek, "Don't be a stranger while you're here, okay?"

He nods, "We won't."

Next, she opens her arms for Maya. She hugs her real tight.

"Misty, thank you so much," Maya says, "For telling me your story. For the advice about college. For everything. It really helped me feel better."

The older woman tears up, "Darling, you're welcome. If you ever need anything, I mean _anything_ , you can call me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Take care of yourself and that baby for me." Misty advises, rubbing Maya's stomach.

"I will," the blonde promises. Maya meets back with Lucas after telling all the kids goodbye. ( _Did I get Emma and Avery's names right? Did I flip them?_ she thinks.)

When they get back into the truck, it's dark. Sleepiness overcomes Maya, she eventually dozes off right as they get back to the house.

"Sorry, babe," Lucas gently nudges her, "But I'm not gonna carry you in. I can't just sling you over my shoulder anymore. I could hurt you."

" _Fine,_ " she grumbles as she gets out of the passenger seat. Lucas steadies her as she walks into the house, swaying from the fatigue.

She drags herself upstairs while Lucas tells his grandpa about their night. Opting for one Lucas' t-shirts instead of pajamas, Maya changes and jumps into bed. She snuggles deep into the covers and waits for Lucas to come back.

A few minutes pass, then Lucas returns. "Cute," he greets, laughing at his sleepy girlfriend.

"Please come to bed!" she begs needily from her cocoon.

"I will," he promises. "Let me go to the bathroom and change, okay?"

She mumbles an incoherent reply.

When he comes back from changing, Maya's snores echo throughout the guest room. Lucas quietly shuts off the lights and joins her. He drapes his arm across her waist, resting his hand against her bump.

"Goodnight, Shortstack," he whispers, rubbing circles on her stomach. Even though he knows she can't hear him, he utters, "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**hey y'all sorry this chapter took so damn long! i hope you like it!**

* * *

The morning sun shines in through the curtains, slowly waking Maya up. She rolls over, realizing the bed is empty. She sits up, rubs the sleep out of her eyes, then checks her phone for the time. 10:14 a.m. _Damn_ , she muses. _Did I really sleep for over twelve hours?_

Maya gets out of bed, searching the floor for her pajama pants. She remembers that she never put any on, then digs them out of her suitcase. She slips them on and throws her hair up into a bun.

"Gross," she tells herself when she sees her disheveled reflection in the mirror. She just shrugs it off, slipping into the hall and down the stairs to search for Lucas. Maya checks the living room, finding it empty. Next, she tries the kitchen, successfully finding him and Pappy Joe.

"Good morning," Maya sing-songs, taking a seat at the table next to Lucas, "How long have you all been up?"

"You finally decided to get up?" Lucas jokes. "I got up at, uh, 6:30. Been helping Pappy Joe outside with some stuff."

"6:30? In the _morning_?" she asks incredulously. "What is there to do that early?"

Pappy Joe lets out a laugh. "Lots of stuff, Maya. There's always projects to do around here."

"Yeah," Lucas adds. "We cleaned out the barn, gathered eggs, a lot of stuff. All while _you_ were sleeping." He smirks.

"Rude," she says, crossing her arms. "I'm _sorry_ that growing a baby is so exhausting."

He stands up, pressing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm kidding. Did you sleep well?"

Maya nods, "Yes, I did."

"Good," he responds. "I was thinking we could go out for lunch today. Show you around Austin and all."

"That sounds fun," she says. She snatches an apple from the bowl on the table. "I'm gonna eat this and call Riley. Then I'll get ready."

Lucas leaves the kitchen with her, saying, "Okay. I'll go take a shower. Tell Riley I said hi."

"I will." Maya tells him as she walks onto the porch. She sits down in one of the rocking chairs and takes a bite of her apple while she pulls up Riley's contact.

" _Peaches!_ " Riley screeches, causing Maya to wince. " _How's Texas? You never called me last night!_ "

"Hi, honey." Maya greets. "It's good. Sorry I didn't call you. I feel asleep at like 9:30. We had a pretty full day."

" _It's okay! What did you all do yesterday?"_ Riley asks.

"Well," she starts, "we went to Lucas' aunt's for dinner."

" _And?_ "

"First off, his Aunt Misty is ridiculously hot. I might dump Lucas and date her instead." Maya says, then takes a bite of her apple.

She can hear Riley's snort through the phone. " _Okay, so she's hot. What else?_ "

"Well, it turns out she was a teen mom, too." Maya informs her best friend, "She was sixteen when she had her son, Jackson."

" _Really?"_

"Yeah." Maya runs her hand across her stomach, feeling her daughter moving. "She made me realize how lucky I really am. Like, I actually _have_ Lucas' support, y'know? Misty was telling me about how her son's dad was never there for her or their son."

" _That's awful._ " Riley responds.

"Right," she agrees. "I can't imagine doing it all alone. She's not even here yet and I already know that I can't do it without Lucas."

Riley says, " _I'm glad Lucas is there for you. We're all here for you, Peaches._ "

"I love you, Riles." Maya reminds her.

" _I love you, too._ "

She smiles, resting her hand on her bump. "Peanut kicked for Lucas yesterday. You should've seen his face."

" _Awwwwwww!_ ' Riley squeals, dragging out the word. " _She better kick for me when you all get back. Thursday, right?_ "

Maya laughs, "Yes. And I'll tell her she has to kick for her Aunt Riley. I've gotta go get ready, okay? Lucas says hi."

" _Tell him I said to take care of you!_ " Maya rolls her eyes at Riley's comment. " _Send me pictures! Bye!_ "

"I will. Bye." She says, hanging up.

Maya gets up from the chair, heading back inside to get ready. It's quiet when she goes upstairs, so she thinks Lucas must be out of the shower. She opens the door to the guest room, finding her boyfriend in there.

"Uh, where's your shirt, Huckleberry?" she asks, leaning against the shut door. "Not that I'm _complaining_ or anything."

Lucas laughs, walking towards her. "What? Do you want me to put one on?"

"Hmm," Maya hums, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. "Not really."

He leans down, pressing his lips to hers. Maya kisses back fervently, slowly pushing him back towards the bed. Soon, he stumbles back onto the mattress, taking her with him.

They break the kiss, laughing at themselves. "We're a mess." Lucas jokes.

"Agreed." Maya says, running her hands along the planes of his chest. Her lips meet his jawline, trailing down to his neck at a painfully slow pace.

Lucas sighs, and says, "As much I love this, it's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?" Maya pouts. "I want to."

"Because," he begins, "we are at my grandpa's house. In the middle of the day. And he's home."

"I can be quiet," she counters, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth brushes his ear when she whispers, "But, can you?"

Lucas groans, "Maya, if you keep this up I'm going to have to take cold shower. And I'd really rather not."

Maya shrugs, stepping back. "Your loss then. I'm going to shower so I can get ready." She gathers everything she needs from her back. Heading out the door, she peers over her shoulder, "You're welcome to join me."

* * *

Much to Maya's dismay, Lucas didn't take the opportunity to join her. It was probably for the better, though she'd never admit it.

After she gets dressed and puts herself together, they head out for lunch.

"Where are we going?" Maya asks, resting her hands on her bump in the passenger seat.

"Depends," he answers. "What do you want?"

Maya plays with the ends of her hair, thinking. "Peanut really wants barbecue," she suggests. "And candy."

"Candy?"

"Yeah," she says nonchalantly. "Like, rock candy, chocolate, all of the above."

Lucas chuckles, saying, "Okay. I know of a cool candy shop downtown. After we eat we can go there."

"Hell yes!" Maya cheers. "I've been craving sweets the past couple of weeks."

"That's better than lasagna," he jokes. "Do you know how hard it is to find _lasagna_ at three in the morning?"

She gasps, throwing her hands up, "That was _one time!_ "

"And after I finally found it, you ate three bites and fell asleep," Lucas reminds her.

He's telling the truth, that really did happen. Maya called him in the middle of the night, desperate for lasagna, of all things. He tried to tell her no, but she wasn't having it. Maya's threats sent Lucas out the door in search for 24-hour italian. Miraculously, he managed to find some and deliver it to her, only for the pregnant girl to fall asleep within minutes of his arrival.

"Well, your daughter wanted lasagna. It wasn't my fault."

" _My_ daughter?" he asks dramatically. "I thought she was our daughter, but suddenly she's mine?"

"Yep." Maya says, crossing her arms. "She's yours when she wants lasagna at 3 a.m., or if she's doing cartwheels on my bladder. She's ours any other time."

Lucas laughs, and it's like music to Maya's ears. She could listen to his laugh all day. "We're almost there," he tells her, turning onto the street.

He drives another block or so, parking in a nearby lot. Lucas gets out, meeting Maya on the side of the truck. Hands linked, Lucas leads them to the restaurant.

They're quickly greeted by a chirpy hostess who seats them. Maya scopes out the menu while they order drinks.

"I have to pee. Order me this if she comes while I'm gone. I want fries _and_ mac n cheese." she says, pointing to a meal on the menu.

Maya finds the bathroom, using the toilet immediately. Every since she got pregnant, her trips to the bathroom had to have quadrupled. She swears she pees at least twelve times a day, not including the times she has to drag herself out of bed at night.

When she returns to the table, Lucas isn't alone. There's some skinny brunette standing at the end of the table talking to him.

 _What the hell?_ Maya thinks, walking up to the table.

"Um, hello," she greets the unfamiliar girl, taking her seat across from Lucas. "I'm Maya, Lucas' girlfriend," she introduces herself, noticing the grimace on his face.

"I'm Emily," the brunette responds, eyes widening when her gaze meets Maya's stomach. She turns back to Lucas. "I didn't know that your girlfriend was pregnant, Luke. Is it _yours_?"

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm not sure why you would need know," he says. "No offense, Emily, but I can't tell you the last time we even spoke. Or were friends in the first place. And, yes, it's mine."

 _Damn!_ Maya thinks. _What a savage_.

"Oh. Um, well," Emily stutters, blushing as she starts to walk away. "I oughta go now. Have a good time back home, Luke."

As soon as she's gone, Lucas starts apologizing.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I can't believe she did that," he rambles, running a hand through his hair. "She's been obsessed with me since fifth grade. I don't even _live_ here anymore and she still manages to know when I'm back. I'm pretty sure she has Twitter notifications for me."

Maya laughs, grabbing his hand from across the table to stop his rant. "It's fine, Ranger Rick. Don't worry," she advises.

"You sure?" he asks, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

She nods, "Positive. But, that's really weird how obsessed with you she is."

"You're telling me," he says in response.

"Besides," Maya starts, "the only girls that matter are me and Peanut. And your Mama."

Lucas snorts, "You got that right."

* * *

After lunch, Lucas kept his promise and took Maya to the candy store. She quickly filled up a basket full of sweets.

"Do we have anymore plans for the day?" Maya asks, nibbling on some rock candy.

Lucas snatches a piece out of her bag, ignoring the glare she gives him. "Nope. Just having a lazy day."

She grabs his free hand, lacing their fingers together. "We won't have many more lazy days in our future, so let's enjoy this one."

With senior year looming in their future and an incoming baby, they really didn't. After they get back from Texas, they'll have just over a week until school starts back up. Maya and Lucas both started working, and plan to save up as much money as they can before Peanut's arrival.

As the couple walks towards the truck, but suddenly someone calls Lucas' name.

"Lucas! What's up, man?" The unknown teenager asks. "Didn't know you were in town!"

"Hey! I'm good. We're just here for a couple of days," he responds. Lucas introduces him to the blonde, "Maya, this is Dylan. Dylan, meet my girlfriend, Maya."

Maya sheepishly says hello, waving to the guy.

"Wait a minute," Dylan pauses. "You're pregnant."

Lucas laughs. "Real observant, Dyl. Yeah, we're having a baby. A girl, actually."

"You're keeping it? Like, you aren't putting it up for adoption?" he asks, looking to Lucas for a response. Lucas shakes his head. "Wow. I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

Maya immediately feels Lucas stiffen against her side. "What the hell? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asks, trying not to raise his voice.

Dylan shrugs, "You're kinda ruining your life, Lucas. It's not like you can go to college and become a vet while raising a kid. You'll be lucky if you even graduate high school."

"I'm ruining my life? By raising my daughter?"

 _Fuck._ Maya thinks. _He's going to go full Texas Lucas._

"Kinda," the other boy answers. "If my girlfriend got pregnant, we'd definitely give it up. I couldn't raise a mistake."

"Mistake?" Lucas says, his face flushed. "Our daughter isn't a mistake. I mean, she wasn't _planned_ , but that doesn't make her a mistake."

Maya notices his clenched fists and knows she has to do something.

"Lucas, I don't feel very good." Immediately, he softens, directing his attention to Maya instead of the asshole in front of him. "I think I need to lie down."

Lucas puts his arm around her shoulders, steering her away from Dylan. "You're lucky I didn't break your jaw," he warns, glaring daggers at the boy. Once they're out of view, he stops. "What's wrong? Are you getting sick? Do you have a fever?"

Maya pulls his hand from her forehead, holding it tight. "I lied. I feel fine." He frowns. "You were going to do something you'd regret if I didn't get you out of there."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Lucas doesn't say anything else, neither does Maya. The drive home is silent. Once they get back to Pappy Joe's, Lucas storms upstairs without Maya.

"The hell happened to him?" Pappy Joe asks after hearing a door slam. "I haven't heard him slam a door like that since he was thirteen."

Maya sighs, taking a seat on the couch. "We ran into one of his _friends_ , Dylan," she starts, using air quotes, "and he had some things to say about us keeping the baby."

"Really?" he asks, crossing his arms. "That's not what I'd expect out of Dylan."

"He didn't hold back, either. He called her a mistake and everything. Lucas probably would've killed him if I wouldn't have gotten him out of there."

"Wow," Pappy Joe says. "He hasn't gotten that angry in a long time."

"It's been years," Maya agrees. She stands up, looking to the stairs. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Well, if he'll let me."

The old man wishes her luck as she heads upstairs.

"Hey," Maya greets, slipping into the guest room. "Are you okay?"

Lucas is lying down on the bed, staring on the ceiling. "Not really."

She sighs again, "Make room for me." He scoots over, letting Maya join him. "Talk to me."

"About what?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her.

"Anything," Maya answers, resting her head on his chest. "About why that _asshole_ is wrong. About how much of a badass our daughter is gonna be. Even about horses, I don't care. I just need you to talk to me and not bottle everything up."

He gives her a small smile. "He's wrong because our daughter is _not_ a mistake," he begins, playing with the ends of Maya's hair while he speaks. "She might be coming into our lives earlier than we expected, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Without her, we wouldn't be together and I wouldn't have you in my arms right now."

Her heart flutters and she leans into his touch, listening to him go on.

"He's also wrong because raising her is not going to ruin my life. I'm still going to graduate, so are you, and go to college. It won't be the easiest route, but I don't care." Lucas continues, not missing a beat. "Being a great father is more important than becoming a vet."

"It is," Maya agrees. "But becoming a vet is all you've wanted since forever. Don't give up on your dream."

Lucas puts his hand on her bump, tracing small circles onto her shirt. "I'm not. It'll just be different than I planned, and I'm okay with that, because our daughter is my number one priority."

Their daughter chooses this moment to kick Maya _really damn hard._

"Ow!" she groans, sitting up and rubbing the spot she kicked. "Total not necessary."

"She's definitely got your attitude," Lucas says, putting his hand on top of hers.

Maya smiles, saying, "Peanut's getting everything from me. What's she gonna get from you?"

Lucas shrugs, "Height."

"I hope so. There can only be one Shortstack." Maya responds.

"Thank you," he says out of nowhere.

Brow furrowed, Maya replies, "Uh, you're welcome, but for what?"

"For everything. For being here with me. For being the mother of our child. For making me happy," Lucas lists.

Maya blushes fiercely and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you, too. You mean a lot to me, Huckleberry."

 _I love you,_ she thinks, but doesn't say it. _I really, really love you._


	13. Chapter 13

**this is short, but i hope y'all like it! leave a review! i love reading them!**

* * *

"What about Eleanor?"

"Reminds me of an old lady. Claire?"

"Pretty, but kinda common. Do you like Genevieve?"

"Too long. Riley wants us to name her Lucy, but I don't like it."

"Smackle suggested Calliope. I told her no."

Maya snorts, "That's a horrible name. Does she want us to punish our daughter?"

"She was really upset that I didn't like it," Lucas says. "I felt kinda bad, but then she said she'd save it for Riley and Farkle."

"Knowing them, they'd love it."

Maya and Lucas are lying across the couch, her head in is lap as he plays with her hair, talking about baby names. It's been over an hour, but they are determined to make a decision tonight. Friends and family have suggested name after name, but they'd found something wrong with almost all of them. Naming their daughter was proving to be quite a feat.

"Okay," Lucas begins, scribbling out yet _another_ name on their list, "we've narrowed it down to three."

"Lilly, Sadie, or Ruby," Maya sits up and lists off their choices. "I like them all, Huckleberry!" she groans.

"I do, too," Lucas agrees. "But, we have to pick. She has to have a name."

She sighs, "Okay, so, let's talk about Lilly. Pros and cons."

"Pros: we both like it, and it's meaning is 'purity and beauty,'" he says, reading off the information he wrote down.

"Con: there are a lot of Lilly's out there," Maya adds, wrinkling her nose. "I can think of like, I don't know, five people named that? I want her to have a unique name.

"Me, too. We'll veto Lilly," he crosses it out.

"Next is Sadie. It means princess, which is fucking _adorable._ "

Lucas laughs at her enthusiasm, "It's adorable, but–"

"But, what, Cowboy?"

"But, I can't let go of Ruby," he admits.

Maya grins, "I can't either. I think it's perfect. Simple, but still unique."

"Are we agreeing to throw Sadie out and name her Ruby?" he asks.

"Hmm, I don't know," she hums, delaying her answer. He gets impatient, poking her arm repeatedly until she says, "Yes!"

It looks like someone handed him a million dollars, Lucas is absolutely _beaming._ "Really?"

"Yes, Ranger Rick, we're gonna name her Ruby," Maya says, rolling her eyes. _This cute idiot,_ she thinks.

Lucas leans down and talks to her bump, something he'd been doing a lot lately, "Did you hear that baby girl, you're Ruby now!" He looks back up at Maya after a moment, "Ruby wants a middle name."

"Does she now?" Maya asks, laughing. "I've got an idea for her middle name."

"Let me hear it!"

"Well, I think her middle name should mean something to us, right?" He nods and she continues, "The two most important women in my life are my mom and Riley, and they both have the middle name Grace, so, I was thinking we could call her Ruby Grace?"

He rubs her bump, "I think it's perfect. She's named after two strong women."

"Ruby Grace Friar," Maya says, the name rolling off her tongue. "I love it so much."

Her boyfriend stops moving and looks straight at her, "Friar? You want her to take my last name?"

"Uh, you're her _father,_ why wouldn't I want her to take it?" she asks, confused.

He smiles so brightly, and Maya falls more in love with the stupid cowboy.

"I figured you'd want to give her yours, or hyphenate it," he says.

She shakes her head. "Nope, I want it to be Friar. There's no reason for her to not have your name."

Lucas presses his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers and says, "It's perfect."

Maya smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "I agree."

"You're officially named, Ruby Grace," he says to her stomach. Lucas kisses her growing bump, "We can't wait to meet you."

Tears start to well up in Maya's eyes at the sight. She can't get enough of Lucas being all fatherly.

"Maya, are you crying?" he asks, trying to wipe a tear away.

She quickly wipes them away, blurting, "No, of course not!"

"Yes, you were," Lucas counters, turning her face towards his.

"All right, I was," Maya throws her hands up in defense, "but they were happy tears. I just love seeing you talk to Ruby."

"I love doing it," he responds, "especially after you told me that she can recognize our voices."

"That's what Dr. James said at the last appointment, at least," she laughs.

His face falls, "I'm still sorry that I couldn't come to the appointment."

"It's _fine,_ Huckleberry!" The blonde reminds him. "It was boring; there wasn't even an ultrasound. And, Riley went with me."

He continues to press the issue, "I feel bad! I promised I'd come to all of them!"

"Lucas, stop." Maya demands, grabbing his hand. "You had to work so that we can provide for our daughter. Don't worry!"

He sighs, "Okay, okay."

"Speaking of work," she starts, looking at her phone, "I should probably get going. Mom will be there, do you want to come with me so we can tell her about the name together?"

"Of course," he responds. "I can't wait to see how she reacts."

* * *

Katy starts crying before she even hears the name.

"Mom, how are you _already_ crying?" Maya crosses her arms, "We haven't even told you what we picked."

"I know, I know!" She cries, wiping her tears away, "Okay, I'm ready. Tell me."

Lucas looks to the pregnant blonde, and starts off, "We decided to name her…"

"Ruby Grace Friar!" Maya finishes, silently praying that her mom won't make a scene in Topanga's.

This time, Katy _sobs._

"I'm Katy _Grace!_ And she's Ruby _Grace!_ You're naming her after me?" she asks. Honestly, it's more of a shriek. Several customers look up after hearing the sound.

Maya rolls her eyes, "Yes, we're naming her after you, well, and Riley. Both of you have the middle name Grace."

Tears flow down Katy's cheeks. She throws her arms around her daughter, "I love you so much, baby girl! I can't believe you're naming _your_ baby girl after me."

She hugs her mom back, "We wanted her to have a strong name, and you're the strongest woman I know."

Katy holds Maya in her arms and grins, "Ruby Grace is gonna have a strong mama, too." She glances over to Lucas, "And a strong daddy, come here, Lucas."

Lucas blushes and gives Katy a hug. "Thanks, Katy."

She waves it off, "No, thank _you._ Thank you for taking care of _my_ baby girl and _your_ baby girl. You'll be a great father." Katy pinches his cheek for good measure, then looks back at Maya. "Okay, now that we've had our moment, I need you to get to work."

"Fine," she groans. Maya stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Lucas' lips. "Bye, Ranger Rick. I'll call you when I get home."

"Bye, Shortstack."

* * *

Maya Hart absolutely, one-hundred percent does _not_ want to go back to school tomorrow. School sucks in the first place, but this year is going to suck even more.

"Riley, everyone is going to know I'm pregnant now!" she whines into the phone. "I'm huge! I look like a whale!"

" _Peaches, you don't look like a whale. You're twenty-five weeks pregnant, and the doctor told you that you're the perfect size,_ " Riley reminds her friend. " _And, who cares if people know you're pregnant. That's none of their business._ "

Maya groans and plops down on her bed, "I care! It's gonna spread throughout the school, then I'll be known as the 'Pregnant Senior.' Random freshmen are going to be scared of me, and the sophomores are all going to tell their parents and I'm going to get kicked out of school!"

Her friend sighs on the other end, " _Maya, it's going to be fine. None of that will happen, I promise."_

"Are you sure? I might just fake sick, I mean, I'm _pregnant_ , so it'd be believable–"

" _Maya, I swear, you better be at school tomorrow. It's the first day of senior year."_

She groans again. "Ugh, fine. I'll go, only because I'm going to miss a lot after Ruby's born."

" _I'm still so in love with her name, especially since it's after your mom and me,_ " Riley adds before going on, " _Do you know how much school you're gonna miss?_ "

"Depends on whether or not she's born on her due date," she answers. "If I have her on time, I'll miss the last week before winter break and part of next semester, probably a couple of weeks. But, Dr. James said she could come two weeks early or late, so we'll just have to wait and see."

" _What about Lucas?_ "

Maya shrugs, "I don't know, we haven't talked about it. I don't expect him to miss as much as me."

Riley says, " _But, it's Lucas. He's not going to want to miss anything, or leave you alone._ "

"You're probably right."

" _Wait, you're due December tenth, right?_ " she asks.

"Yes, why?" the blonde answers.

" _Maybe she'll come on my birthday! We could be birthday twins!_ "

Maya snorts, "Maybe she will. As long as she's healthy, I don't care when she comes."

" _I'm so proud of you, Maya. You're going to be a great mom."_ Riley says.

She smiles, "You think so?"

" _I do,_ " her friend answers. " _When you first told me you were pregnant, you were so scared. Now, you're embracing it, you're taking care of yourself, and I'm so glad. Ruby is lucky to have you as a mom._ "

Maya tears up, "I love you, Riles."

" _I love you, too, Peaches._ "

Wiping her tears away (God, she cries a lot lately.), she says, "I'll see you in the morning?"

" _Yes,_ " Riley answers, " _Meet me by our lockers when you get there. 646 and 647, right next to each other once again. Bye, Maya._ "

"Bye, honey." Maya ends the call and sits up. Thinking, she rubs her stomach.

It's too early to go to bed, so she gets up and starts planning her outfit for the first day. Due to her bump, her options are starting to get limited. After a few minutes and a lot of frustration, Maya finally settles on a floral dress that she pairs with some sandals. She really misses her heels. Now, she's stuck being short until she has her daughter.

She yawns and says to herself, "Fuck it, I'm going to sleep." It's only eight but she doesn't care.

Maya changes into her pajamas, consisting solely of Lucas' favorite blue shirt that she totally didn't steal. It barely covers her thighs and it lost his scent after a couple of days, but she loves wearing it.

Yelling goodnight to her mom and Shawn, she shuts off the lights and gets into bed. As soon as she snuggles into the covers, the kicking starts back up.

"Ruby Grace, I swear, I want to _sleep!_ " Maya groans, trailing her fingers across her bulging stomach. "I have to go to school tomorrow."

As if in response, Ruby kicks some more, making the pregnant girl groan again.

"Look, I don't want to go either, but I have to." She traces shapes onto her belly: circles, stars, triangles. The baby seems to calm down. "Thank you, baby girl. Goodnight."

Maya goes to bed with a smile on her face, and butterflies in her stomach.

 _Do I have to go to school?_ is her last thought before sleep overcomes her.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey y'all sorry this took so long! read and review! :)**

* * *

Maya hasn't even left her room yet and she's already thinking about going home.

The day started off shitty. As soon as she woke up, she noticed a zit the size of Texas on her forehead. Maya didn't worry, she just made sure to conceal it when doing her makeup.

Then, her favorite bra broke _while_ she was putting it on. If it weren't for the mascara she had just put on, she would've started crying. But, she found a different one and went on with getting ready.

After Maya finally feels presentable, she heads to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She opens the fridge to find nothing she can eat. There's some milk, and some gross looking fruit. She used to like milk, but since she got pregnant, she can't stand it.

She sighs, grabs her bag, and walks out the door.

"I'm going to start crying," is how Maya greets Lucas when she calls him while she's on the subway.

" _What? What's wrong?_ " he asks, sounding concerned.

"I have _acne,_ my bra fucking _broke,_ and, the cherry on top, we don't have any _food!_ " she rants.

" _I'm sorry, babe,_ " Lucas apologizes. " _I'll bring you breakfast. Are you still craving those cinnamon roll things?_ "

"Cinnamon melts," Maya corrects, "and yes. I'll take two. And a Coke."

" _Maya, you can't have Coke. Caffeine._ "

"I want to cry again."

" _Please don't cry. Do you want something else?_ "

"Sprite," she says, sighing in defeat.

" _Okay,_ " Lucas says, " _I'm walking in now. I'll be at the school in, like, fifteen minutes._ "

"Thank you."

Maya ends the call, looking around the subway car. There's a young woman trying to console her sobbing baby. She's struggling, almost as if she's going to cry herself.

 _That'll be me in a couple of months,_ she thinks. _Hopefully, Ruby will be a good baby._

The car stops, pulling her from her thoughts. It's her stop. Maya stands up and follows the crowd of people also exiting. She makes her way out to the streets and heads towards the school.

 _Kill me kill me killmekillmekillme,_ Maya chants in her head as she walks up the stairs to the school.

This is it.

No more hiding her pregnancy.

No more just friends and family knowing.

She adjusts her bag in an attempt to cover her stomach, stands up straight, and walks into school. A couple of people wave at her, so she waves back and starts looking for Riley.

Within a few minutes, the girls find each other, Riley shrieking, " _Peaches!_ You're here!"

Maya hugs the brunette, "Sadly. I want to go home."

Hands on her hips, she frowns, "Maya, the day hasn't even started yet. You can't already want to go home."

She folds her arms over her bump. "Yes. Yes, I can." Maya tells her about her terrible morning while she shoves some stuff into her locker.

"That's terrible, Peaches," Riley says, then points behind her, "but, someone's about to make it better."

Maya turns around to find Lucas holding a McDonald's bag and a dopey grin on his face.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she greets, snatching the bag out of his hand and her drink out of the other.

"That's all I get?" he says, leaning against the lockers.

Rolling her eyes, she stands on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. "There. Happy now?"

Lucas grins, "Yep."

The pregnant girl quickly starts eating, nearly moaning at the taste. She'd have to thank the creator of Cinnamon melts. There was nothing she craved more lately.

"So," Maya says, mouth full, "what do you all have first period?"

"Farkle, Smackle, and I have AP Calc!" Riley chirps. "I'm so excited!"

The couple stare at Riley. "You're excited? About AP _Calc?_ "

"Uh, duh. Why wouldn't I be excited about it?"

Maya shakes her head as she starts on her second helping.

"I have Lit first," Lucas says after checking his phone.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to be alone," Maya responds. One of the worst feelings in the world is being alone at the beginning of the first day.

Eventually, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay showed up. They spend the time before the first bell talking. The friends exchange schedules, figuring out when and where they'll see each other. Miraculously, they all have the same lunch, probably due to the fact that they all have Government with Cory that period.

"Riley, does your dad force the counselors to put us in his class together?" Zay asks. "We've had his class together _every single year._ "

"Yes."

"Does he also change the subject he teaches based on us?"

"Yes, again."

"Well, then."

The bell suddenly rings, causing the ocean of tired students to start heading to their classes. Maya tosses her trash into a nearby garbage can and goes back to Lucas; the others had already scurried off.

"You ready, Huckleberry?" she asks, holding her hand out.

Lucas takes it in his, then leans down to place a kiss to her temple. "Let's go, Shortstack."

They walk to class hand in hand.

And people notice. They definitely notice. Some kid that Maya doesn't recognize does an honest-to-god double take, then runs into his friend.

"Yikes," she whispers to Lucas, pointing out the flustered boy. "Is us being together really _that_ shocking?"

He shrugs, "I don't know if it's us being together or…" Lucas trails off, but she catches what he means.

"Oh. Yeah. That's probably shocking."

"Definitely."

Once they get to the classroom, Maya and Lucas break apart and find their assigned seats. This teacher favors alphabetical order, but, luckily, this particular class lacks any G's, so she manages to have the seat behind him.

"Lucas," she says while students file in.

He turns around, resting his arm on her desk. "Yes?"

"I'm already having trouble sitting in a desk," she tells him, motioning down to her stomach, "There's no way I'll be able fit in one until December. I only have a little bit of room."

Lucas frowns, "Sorry, babe. I'm sure all the teachers will be able to switch a desk out and get you a table or something."

Maya doesn't say anything, and just sighs. She doesn't want to cause any problems, but, at the same time, she knows that she needs to stay as comfortable as possible.

The teacher quiets the class so she can introduce herself and collect the summer work. Maya's already struggling to keep her eyes open.

 _This is going to be a long day,_ she thinks, yawning.

* * *

" _Maya Hart is pregnant?!"_

" _I never would've expected her to get knocked up…"_

" _Lucas Friar and Maya Hart are dating and she's pregnant, can you believe it?"_

" _Their lives are probably ruined."_

" _She should've gotten an abortion."_

Every conversation Maya overhears seems to be related to her. Some of the things she hears pain her. It's all wrong, but it still gets to her.

"Hey, did you hear that I'm having twins and that they're not actually yours?" Maya says to Lucas when she sits down at their lunch table.

"Damn, that would've been nice to know," Lucas jokes. "Don't listen to them, Maya, you know they're wrong."

"I know, but–" she huffs, angrily stabbing at her salad. "I just wish they would say something to my _face_ instead of talking behind my back."

"It'll blow over in a couple of days," Farkle says from his spot by Riley.

She nods her head, "I agree. They'll get bored and move on."

"I hope so," Maya sighs.

The rest of lunch the group talks about their day so far. Everyone seems to be happy. Zay loves his Musical Theatre class. Riley and Farkle managed to have the _exact same_ schedule, from AP Calc to AP Physics to Yearbook. Literally all of them. Lucas took another year of gym because he's Lucas. And Smackle, well, Smackle made all of her electives math and science classes, so, she's in heaven.

Once lunch ends, they all head to class. Maya has a free period, but she'd received a note saying to go to the counselor's office then. She's sure it's in regards to her pregnancy. That's what everything is about.

She walks in quietly. "Um, Ms. Owen wanted to see me?"

The woman looks up, "You can go on back," and points in the right direction.

 _I'm not being kicked out, I'm not being kicked out,_ Maya tells herself as she enters the office.

Ms. Owen greets her, gesturing for her to take a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy, Maya."

 _Called it._ "I assumed that much."

"How are _you_ doing?"

Maya pauses and thinks. "I'm doing fine. I've been going to the doctor and everything. My baby and I are healthy."

Ms. Owen folds her arms, "That's good, but how are you _emotionally?_ "

"I, uh, I'm kinda scared. Terrified, really," she answers.

"Is the father also a student here?"

Maya blushes, "Yes. It's Lucas Friar, and he's there for me and our daughter."

Smiling, she says, "I'm glad he's supporting you. Lucas is a fine young man."

"He is."

Grabbing a pen and a notepad, Ms. Owen starts asking her a few questions. "I'm assuming you plan on finishing your senior year and graduating, correct?"

Nodding aggressively, she says, "I want to."

"Good," Ms. Owen responds. "When is your due date?" She jots down Maya's answer. "Typically, women take off around six weeks, but you're welcome to take as long as you need. I'm also assuming that you're keeping your baby?"

"Ruby," she says, "Her name is Ruby. And, yes, we're keeping her."

"Ruby has a beautiful name."

"I think so, too."

"Once your due date gets closer, I'll talk with your teachers about your makeup work. It's not going to be easy, Maya, but you seem to have a support system, unlike many girls I've seen in your position. You can definitely graduate on time."

It's a lot to take in. Maya takes a deep breath. "You think so?"

She nods, "Yes, I do. You're very intelligent and determined. I believe in you."

Maya's lips curve upwards in a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ms. Owen says. "If you ever need anything, my door is always open."

The blonde thanks her again. "Uh, Ms. Owen? There's one thing I need to ask."

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, with _this,_ " Maya gestures to her stomach, "I'm having trouble sitting comfortably in a desk. I'm not even six months along yet, and I'm probably going to double in size!"

The counselor chuckles, "I'll make sure you have a table in your classes when it's necessary."

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, Maya. You can head back to class now. Take care of Ruby and yourself."

"I will," Maya promises and leaves.

* * *

"How was your first day back, girls?"

Maya groans while Riley chirps, "Wonderful!"

Topanga just chuckles and sits down on the couch with them. "What was wrong with your day, Maya?"

She rolls her eyes, "People."

"What about people?" the older woman pushes.

"They won't stop talking about me! Every time I walked down the hallway, I'd hear my name," Maya rants. "One time, I walked into the bathroom, and the girls that were in there stopped talking and ran out. It's like they think pregnancy is contagious."

Topanga frowns, "That's terrible."

"Tell me about it."

She slings an arm around her and hugs the girl tight, "Come on, sweetheart, I know _something_ good had to have happened today?"

"Hmm," Maya hums. "I talked with my counselor and she's confident that I'll graduate with everyone else."

Riley squeals, "You didn't tell me that!"

"That's great, Maya!" Topanga says. "I'm very proud of you. We all are."

"Thanks, Topanga," she says, standing up. Maya walks over to the kitchen, "Do you have any pickles?"

"Check the door," Riley laughs and follows her friend.

She finds some and cheers triumphantly. "I've wanted these all day. I didn't even know

that I liked pickles."

"At least you aren't putting peanut butter on them." There's a pause. "Maya, please do not dip pickles in our peanut butter."

"I won't." Another pause. " _This_ time."

Riley shakes her head and changes the subject, "Did your mom tell you what we've been planning?"

Maya crunches another pickle. "Oh, god, what are you all doing?"

"We're planning your baby shower!"

"Do I have to have one?" she whines, crossing her arms.

Confused, Riley asks, "Why _wouldn't_ you have one? Baby showers are fun! And, you won't have to spend as much on stuff for Ruby since you'll get gifts."

"I mean, that's true, but who would even come?"

"Everyone! We can invite everyone from Topanga's, all our friends, my family, Lucas' family, whoever you want!"

"I don't know, Riles…"

" _Please!_ " she begs. "Please, Peaches, let us do this for you!"

Riley gives Maya those puppy dog eyes and finally, she gives in.

"Okay, throw me a baby shower," she says.

The brunette squeals, "Yay!" Maya rolls her eyes (again). "Have you thought about a theme for Ruby's nursery?"

"Well, we don't have an extra room at either place, so she won't have her own nursery," the blonde explains, "But, no, I haven't."

"That's it, then. We're doing your registry this weekend," Riley decides, standing with her hands on her hips. "I want my goddaughter to have the best things, even if I spend my savings to do so."

Maya laughs at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Alright, honey, we can do that. But, who said you were godmother? Lucas and I haven't decided that yet. We could always pick someone else…"

Crossing her arms, she says, "I _better_ be her godmother!"

"I'm just kidding, you're most likely gonna be her godmother," she replied reassuringly. "I don't think Smackle would want the title, honestly. The hard part is going to be picking between Zay or Farkle, so I'm putting that one on Lucas."

"Good idea."

The girls sit for a long time, talking about the baby and school. Maya eats pickles and Riley tries not to gag when she puts mustard on them. When she starts yawning, Riley makes her friend to go home.

"Take a nap. It's been a long day and I don't want you to stress yourself out," she says, practically forcing her out the door. She hugs her and smacks a kiss on her cheek, "Love you, Peaches. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Maya tells her goodbye and heads out, silently debating between themes for the baby shower.

 _Giraffes or elephants?_


	15. Chapter 15

**this chapter is different but i hope y'all like it! leave a review :)**

* * *

 _Solve and verify the equation. More like solve and veri-_ cry, _am I–_

"You're Maya Hart, right?"

The foreign voice interrupts her thoughts. Maya looks up from her homework to find a seemingly distressed brunette. She's a bit taller than Maya– not that it's hard to do, by any means –and has delicate features. Maybe she's seen her before, but she's not positive.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," she responds, laying her pencil down. "Not to be rude or anything, but do I know you?"

The girls blushes and runs a hand through her wild mane of curls, "Oh, sorry! I'm Nora, we've never talked. I'm only a sophomore and we've never had a class together but I've seen you around and–" she cuts herself off and takes a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm rambling. Is it okay if I sit down?"

Maya chuckles and gestures to the seat opposite her own, "Go ahead. I mean, I'm pretty boring, I'm just doing Trig, but you're welcome to sit with me."

Nora pauses, almost like she's afraid. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if you're busy…"

"I'm sure," she promises. "I need a break from this anyways."

The younger girl finally takes a seat. "I need some advice?" It's a statement, but her voice makes it sound like a question.

Brow furrowed, Maya says, "Okay. What kind of advice? Like, boy advice? Or girl, even? I'm probably not the best person for either with my track record, but I can try."

"I'm pregnant," Nora whispers, voice breaking.

This was not what Maya expected out of her free period. She planned on getting her homework done so she could take a nap before her shift. Maybe even taking a nap _during_ her free period, but definitely not a stranger coming to her because she's _pregnant._

"Oh." Maya stops and thinks for a second. "Are you sure? Have you been to a doctor?"

"I'm positive," she answers, sighing. "I went to the clinic. I'm not very far along, like, eight weeks."

"Still early. How are you feeling? I had the worst morning sickness."

"I throw up all night, but I feel fine during the day, is that normal?" the girl asks, wearing a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry, it's normal. They call it morning sickness, but you can get it anytime. I had it all the time, actually," Maya tells her.

"Have you told anyone? A friend or your mom or the father?"

Nora shakes her head, "You're the only person I've told."

"Me? Why me?"

"I, well, I figured you would be a good person to talk to. Since, well, you're pregnant. You've been in my shoes."

It makes sense now, why this random girl would come to _Maya_ of all people. They were in similar situations.

"It looks like I'm a bit farther than you," Maya jokes, rubbing her ever-growing stomach. "I'm glad you told me, but you need to tell _your_ people."

"Like Mom? And _him?_ "

Nodding, she says, "Yes. And you definitely have to tell _him,_ and soon." Nora makes a face. "I'm serious. I waited weeks to tell Lucas, and I regret it. He missed the first appointment, first ultrasound, first time hearing the heartbeat. All those important moments, because I was scared."

"I'm afraid that Jake will leave me," she responds, tears threatening to escape. "We've only been together a few months and he's so busy with school and sports and we shouldn't have had sex in the first place– we weren't ready. I mean, I haven't even turned sixteen yet, how can we be parents?"

"No, no, no. Please don't cry, because if you start to cry, so will I and then we'll get kicked out of the library for being too loud even though hormones are to blame," Maya explains, starting to tear up herself.

Nora wipes at her eyes, smearing her mascara across her rosy cheeks. "Sorry. Am I going to be like this for nine months?"

Maya digs a tissue out of her bag and tosses it to her. "It comes and goes. I definitely cry a lot more now."

"I _already_ cry a lot, what does that mean for me?"

"I'd stock up on waterproof mascara."

"Thanks," Nora chuckles, and cleans her face. "How did you tell Lucas? About the _y'know?_ "

"The baby?" Nora's face falls slightly at the b-word. "Well, I avoided him for a long time. Don't do that. I just told him that I was pregnant. He was shocked at first, even a bit angry, but now, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I don't know what Jake will do or say," she responds. "I don't know if we're ready to be parents."

Maya says, "Well, you have other options. You don't _have_ to be parents. There are other options."

Nora sighs, "I don't want an abortion. I can't bring myself to do it."

"I thought the same thing. Have you thought any about adoption? There are really great people who want to adopt."

"I-I, well, I haven't," she answers truthfully.

"That's why you need to tell your boyfriend," Maya advises. "That's something you two need to be on the same page about." She remembers the conversation she had with Lucas. It was hard, but they had to talk about it.

"I'll tell him today," she says. "Can I have your number? In case something happens."

Smiling, Maya quickly obliges. "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

Nora nods. "Of course. I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What's it like? Being pregnant?" she ask. "I mean, I _am_ pregnant, but I don't really feel any different other than the vomiting."

"It's definitely weird," Maya admits with a chuckle. "When she moves–"

"She? You're having a girl?" Nora interrupts.

"Yes."

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"Ruby Grace," she answers, placing a hand on her bump. She waves the girl over, "She's really active right now. Come feel."

Somewhat reluctant, Nora walks over and kneels next to her. Maya takes her hand, putting it around on her stomach. "I don't fe– Oh! That's so cool!" she says when she feels it. "Does it hurt or anything? I bet it's weird."

"It doesn't hurt, but it can be uncomfortable at times," she tells her. "She moves a lot when I'm trying to sleep. Or if Lucas and I are kissing. I can't figure out if she hates it or loves it. Whichever it is, she's definitely passionate."

Nora laughs, "If you like it, I bet she does, too."

Maya shrugs, "Maybe."

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period. Maya gathers her things so she can move to her next class.

"Thank you so much, Maya," Nora says, as they walk out of the library, "For talking to me and for the advice. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she responds. "Don't forget to let me know how he takes it. I'm just a call or text away."

Before they part ways, Nora gives Maya a quick hug. After she leaves, Lucas meets his girlfriend in the hall.

"Who was that?" he asks, taking Maya's hand in his.

She smiles, "Just a new friend."

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home. I know you're tired from work," Maya says, linking her arm with Lucas'.

He smiles. "I want to. You know how I feel about you walking home in the dark."

"We've gone over this a billion times! You're too protective of me," she jokes, rolling her eyes.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Ever since you found out I was pregnant you've been in Papa Bear mode!"

"Okay, maybe that's true, but I have the right to be protective. You're carrying precious cargo!"

"The cargo will not be compromised by walking a few blocks."

"But, it's dark and you never know what can happen in the city!"

Maya sighs, "Fine. You win, only because I like seeing you. We don't see as much of each other with work and school."

"We see each other, like, everyday," he says, frowning.

"Yeah," she starts, "but we don't get to spend as much time together. Alone. They're always other people around."

Lucas smirks, "Oh, so you want to be _alone_ with me. I get it."

Smacking his shoulder, she retorts, "Not like _that,_ Huckleberry! I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to that, not at all, but I meant just being together. When was the last time we went on a real date?"

"Hmm," he hums, thinking. "I don't know, but I can tell you when our next one is."

Maya gives him a look. "When?"

"Next Saturday."

"But that's Homecoming– Wait. Is this you asking me to the dance?"

A blush spreads across his cheeks, "Yes, but only if you want to go. We can just stay home if you don't–"

Maya cuts him off with a kiss. "I'd love to go," she says, but then hits his shoulder again.

"What was that for?" he groans, rubbing the spot she hit.

"That's for waiting so long to ask! I have like no time to find a dress now," she says, folding her arms. "Do you know how hard it's gonna be to find one that fits?"

"Sorry, babe," he responds as they arrive at her building.

She waves it off, "It's okay. Riley will help me. Maybe I'll even splurge and go to one of those fancy maternity places." They stop outside the entrance.

"Tell me the color when you buy it. Mama wants to make sure the corsage matches." Lucas tells her.

"A corsage? You going all out, Cowboy?" Maya teases, making him blush again.

"I want it to be perfect for you. We might not make it to senior Prom, so we're gonna make the most out of Homecoming," he informs.

Maya stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "You're too good to me. Thank you."

"You deserve it," he says, kissing the top of her head in return.

She smiles and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas."

"Bye, Maya," he says, then he bends down and rubs her bump, "Be nice to your mama tonight, Ruby. Don't kick her in the ribs while she sleeps. I love you."

Every time Lucas talks to their daughter, Maya's heart flutters. It's a sight she'll never get tired off. If he's like this now, she can't imagine how he'll be once Ruby is in his arms.

They give each other one last peck on the lips, then Maya heads inside the complex. She calls Riley as soon as she gets inside.

"Riles, we have to get me a Homecoming dress."


	16. Chapter 16

"This one is cute!"

"Nope. Too much tulle."

"Okay, how about this one?"

"Orange? I'll look like a pumpkin."

"Hey, my dress is orange!"

"Yes, and it's beautiful, but you're _skinny_. I have to fit a baby into the dress too."

Riley and Maya are in a fancy, _expensive_ maternity boutique, attempting to find the latter a Homecoming dress. It is proving to be difficult, but they had to find something today. There are only two days until the dance.

"Okay, Maya," Riley starts, "What exactly _do_ you like?"

Shrugging, she says, "I don't know. None of these catch my eye. Maybe I should just wear something I already have."

They'd been there for almost an hour at this point. Maya hadn't even tried anything on yet, each dress she pulled had something she didn't like.

"No way, you can't wear just anything. I'm going to find you the perfect dress," her friend responds, determined. "Stay here."

Maya does as she's told, standing while Riley zooms around the store. After a few minutes, she returns, shoving a dress into her hands. Maya holds it out, taking it in.

"Hmm," she hums, running her hand across the front. It's a black v-neck dress with a lace overlay, about knee-length with sleeves. A scalloped neckline adds some subtle detail. "I'll try it on."

"Yes!" Riley cheers, following Maya to the dressing room. "I knew you'd like it!"

"I didn't say that I liked it," she retorts. "Yet."

One of the employees unlocks the dressing room, telling the girls to let her know if they need anything.

Maya heads in and changes into the dress. As soon as she slips it on, she notices how comfortable it is. It's a jersey material that stretches comfortably over her bump. She looks in the mirror, happy with her reflection.

"Let me see!" Riley says banging on the dressing room door.

"Just a sec," Maya answers. She fixes her hair and walks out. "What do you think?"

Gasping dramatically, Riley claps and says, "I _love_ it! It's so cute on you!"

"You think so?" She walks over to the floor length mirror, turning to look at her side view. At almost twenty-eight weeks, Maya was getting pretty big. At her appointment earlier in the week, the doctor told her she was measuring bigger than most women. It seems that Ruby will get her size from Lucas after all.

"Yes, Peaches, you have to get it!" The brunette says. She checks the price tag, "Look, it's even in the price range Shawn gave you!"

"Which is how much?"

"Two hundred."

" _Two hundred!_ " Maya exclaims. "How is it okay to spend two hundred dollars on a dress?"

"People do it all the time. Wedding dresses can cost thousands," Riley says, shrugging. "Shawn said you could spend two fifty, so you're actually under budget. So..."

Maya twirls around, watching how the dress moves. "I love it," she finally decides. "I'm getting it."

" _Yay!_ " her friend squeals as Maya goes to take the dress off. "Can I do your makeup? I have a bunch of ideas that would look _amazing_ on you."

"Of course, Riles," she answers from the dressing room. After she comes out with the dress in her hands, she says, "Let's buy this and get out of here. I want a chimichanga."

* * *

Lucas Friar does not understand how it takes so damn long for girls to get ready. In the time it took him to pick up his tux, shower, change, and get to the apartment, Riley and Maya still hadn't finished getting ready. And they started getting ready _before_ him.

So, now, Lucas is sitting in the Matthews' living room wearing an uncomfortable tux and talking to Farkle.

"Are you ever going to decide on Ruby's godfather? And by decide, I mean tell everyone that it's me?" Farkle asks.

Lucas crosses his arms, "How many times do I have to remind you that Zay is in the running, too? He's been my best friend since I was little."

"Yes, that is a fact, however, I feel that I am best suited for god fatherly duties."

"What the hell are god fatherly duties?"

"Taking care of Ruby if something ever happens to you and Maya."

"First off," he starts, "nothing will ever happen to us. Second, Zay would be perfectly capable of caring for her."

Farkle gives him a look.

"I'm not saying he'd be the _best_ option!" Lucas says, laughing. "To finally answer your question, I'll decide between you two soon."

"Good."

Just then, Topanga and Katy come let them know that the girls are about to head down. The moms check their tuxes and get their cameras ready.

When Lucas sees Maya, he falls a little more in love with her. She's gorgeous. Her hair is in an updo and she's wearing bright red lipstick (she must know it's his weakness). He can't stop looking at her.

"You're staring, Huckleberry," she calls him out.

He blushes. "Sorry, I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he responds, looking into her blue eyes. _How the hell did she get them so glittery?_ he wonders.

Now it's Maya's turn to blush. "Thanks. You clean up well yourself."

The couples pose for pictures. The boys give their girlfriends corsages, Maya gets a red rose while Riley gets an orange one.

"We need to get going!" Riley says, checking her skintight orange dress in the mirror one last time. They all head out, bidding goodbyes to Katy and Topanga.

The Homecoming dance takes place at the school. The committee transformed the gym into a Hollywood Homecoming, complete with a red carpet and movie posters. The two couples take photos at the entrance. Maya kisses Lucas' cheek, leaving (the first of many) red imprints behind.

"Seriously?" Lucas asks, attempting to wipe the lipstick off his face, but only succeeds in smearing it more.

Maya laughs at him, "You made it worse. Go wash it off in the bathroom."

He sighs and goes to the bathroom, leaving Maya with Riley and Farkle.

"Come on, let's go get a table. Lucas will find us," Riley says, grabbing her hand. She drags her into the gym, Farkle trailing behind them.

When Lucas returns (free from red lipstick), he finds Maya eating popcorn.

"You had to find the snacks immediately, didn't you?"

She grins, popping another piece into her mouth. "If baby wants popcorn, baby gets popcorn."

He takes his jacket off, then holds out his hand, "Come on."

"What?"

"Dance with me."

* * *

The night gets cut short when Maya throws up.

It'd been fine. They were dancing, Riley and Farkle were crowned Homecoming King and Queen, and Lucas was even able to get Maya to slow dance with him.

("No!"

"Come on, Shortstack! Just one time?"

"Okay, but if you step on my toes again, I'll put you in the shed."

"You've been spending too much time with Mama.")

They were chatting at their table when Maya suddenly stood up, looking pretty pale.

"Are you ok–?"

"I'm gonna be sick," she cuts Lucas off, darting to the nearest bathroom.

He trails after her, simultaneously wondering how she's moving so fast in heels and if she's alright. He follows her into the bathroom, not caring that he shouldn't be in there. A few girls look concerned, but he ignores their looks.

Maya's in the first stall, retching. Lucas hasn't seen her throw up since the beginning of summer. He hurriedly drops down next to her, rubbing her back while she throws up.

After she empties her stomach, she sighs and leans back against Lucas.

"What caused that?" he asks, moving a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

Maya shrugs. "No idea, but I'm not feeling so hot now."

"Then I'm taking you home."

"You don't have to leave just because I'm sick!" she protests, slowly standing up with his help.

Laughing, Lucas says, "Maya, I don't want to be here without you. Come on, let's go."

They go back to their table to tell everyone they're leaving. Riley pouts. "I'm going, too," she says.

Crossing her arms, Maya responds, "No, you're staying here. You've been waiting too long for this to leave because of me. I'll be fine, I have Lucas. Go dance your little heart out."

"Okay, but you _have_ to let me know if you need anything. Promise?"

"I promise," she tells her. She turns to Lucas, "I'm ready."

The couple bids them one last goodbye, Farkle adding a last minute, "Drink some Gatorade when you get home. Electrolytes help an upset stomach."

When they step outside, Lucas hails a cab so they don't have to walk. He tells the driver where to go, then he presses the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Maya, you're burning up!" he says, feeling her hot skin. "Did you not notice that you have a fever?"

"I do?" she asks, confused. "Huh. I thought it was just hot in there."

Lucas sighs, "We'll have to call your doctor."

She starts to panic, "Wait, is it really that bad? Is it bad for the baby?"

He grabs her hand, trying to calm her down, "Don't freak out. I don't actually _know_ if we should be concerned. That's why we're going to call her." She relaxes against him.

The cab ride home doesn't take long. Lucas is helping Maya into her apartment quickly.

"It's only nine, why are you all home?" Katy asks. "I thought the dance lasted until eleven."

"Someone threw up. And is running a fever," Lucas answers. He takes off his jacket while Maya heads to the bathroom.

"Poor baby," her mom says, taking his jacket from him and hanging it up. "She must have a bug."

He nods, "That's what I'm thinking. I'm gonna call her doctor and make sure everything will be okay."

Snagging a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, he heads to her room. Lucas quickly gets through to Maya's doctor and lets her know the situation. Dr. James doesn't seem worried at the moment. All she advises is rest, fluids, and a low dose of Tylenol. And to call her if she gets any worse. He sets down the drink and sits at the edge of her bed to wait for her to come back.

A few minutes later, Maya enters the room. Her hair is down, face removed of any makeup, and she changed. She throws her dress down and curls into a ball on her bed, ignoring Lucas.

"Not feeling any better?" he asks. Maya groans and buries her head into a pillow. Lucas rubs her back, "I'm sorry. Sit up and drink something. I called your doctor and she said you could take some Tylenol. She also said to take it easy, rest."

Slowly, she sits up and takes the drink from her nightstand. "Thanks," she responds, taking small sips. "I think there's a bottle over there," she says, pointing at her desk.

Lucas heads over to the cluttered desk. He searches through her things. There's paint and school work and _onesies? Why the hell are there so many onesies?_ Finally, he finds the medicine and gives her one.

"Where did those onesies come from?" he asks.

Maya blushes and washes down the medicine. "I may or may not have bought them."

He chuckles. "Your baby shower is two weeks. Do you know how many onesies you're going to get?"

"I know, I know. But, those are so cute!" she protests. "I couldn't stop myself."

He picks one up. _Brand Sparkling New._ "This is ridiculous." Lucas rolls her eyes.

"It's _cute._ "

"Ridiculous. But I guess it's also cute," he says, sitting down next to her. He runs his hand through her hair and she sighs contently. "I'm staying with you tonight. In case you need anything."

"You don't have to–"

"Maya, if I don't I'll worry all night," he tells her.

She sighs, "Fine. Only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Give me a massage."

He grins. "Deal."

* * *

 **this took forever sorry y'all. but, i met sabrina again the other day and she's such an angel. i love her. thanks for reading! review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**i'm trash this took so long i'm sorry lol. also this wasn't proofread so hopefully i didn't miss anything! i hope you enjoy pls review! if you ever wanna talk to me about this fic message me at pevtonmeyer on tumblr!**

* * *

A couple weeks pass after Homecoming. Maya quickly got over her stomach bug and felt better within a few days. Today, she's at the doctor's office once again. She feels like she's there all the time. Well, it's technically every two weeks since she's in her third trimester. It still feels like all the time to her.

"How's the baby shower planning coming along?" Dr. James asks while she examines Maya.

Shrugging, she responds, "Honestly, I have no idea. They won't let me help. Apparently it will 'stress me out'."

"Who exactly is in charge?" she questions as she types a couple of things into Maya's chart.

"Mostly Riley, but all three of our moms are helping out, too," she answers. "They won't tell me anything, either. I know the time and the place, that's it. _Lucas_ won't even tell me anything."

"I'm sure it'll be nice," the doctor says. "Speaking of Lucas, will he be joining us today?"

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door of the exam room. Dr. James opens it up, letting Lucas in.

"Sorry I was late," he apologizes, taking a seat next to Maya, "I tried to get out early, but they wouldn't let me."

"Maybe next time you won't get _detention_ when I have an appointment."

"I said I was sorry!" he tells her.

Recently, Lucas earned himself five days of detention. Maya's been pissed since.

 _Maya could see Riley pacing outside the classroom door. She kept making eye contact and crazy hand motions, but the blonde was trying to ignore her. She barely understands Trig when she's present for the notes, so she's screwed if she misses them._

 _Finally, after a solid five minutes of ignoring Riley, Maya sighs and raises her hand._

" _Yes, Maya?" the teacher says, pausing her lecture._

 _She feigns sick, waving at her face. "I'm not feeling so hot right now, is it okay if I go to the nurse?" Maya lies._

 _Ms. Anderson nods, "Go ahead."_

 _Maya quickly thanks her and heads to the hall. Before she's even fully out the door, Riley grabs her hand and starts dragging her down the hallway._

" _What the hell is going on? You know I hate missing Trig–"_

" _Lucas got into a fight," she says, cutting her off. She stops walking. "Some kid was talking about you, I tried to stop him but he–"_

" _Punched him in the face?" Maya says, sighing. Riley nods. "I wish I could say that I'm surprised, but I'm really not. Where is he?"_

" _In the nurse's office," she answers. "They sent him there after talking to him. He punched hard, Maya, he probably hurt his hand."_

" _Okay," she sighs again. "Thanks for telling me, Riles. I can take it from here."_

 _Maya walks the rest of the way by herself._ Why the hell did Lucas have to punch a kid? _she wonders. Riley_ did _say that he was talking about Maya, and Lucas always protects her, even if she isn't there._

 _When she enters the room, she finds Lucas sitting down with a bag of ice on his hand. He tries to open his mouth, but Maya cuts him off before he can._

" _Lucas, what the fuck?" she says. Luckily, they're the only ones there; the nurse must've went to get something. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

" _Maya, he called you a whore!" he retorts. "And a slut and all kinds of shit that wasn't true!"_

 _She crosses her arms over her stomach, "Just because he said it doesn't mean you can punch him in the face."_

" _It does when he says, and I quote, 'I doubt the kid's even Friar's, he could do better than her.'" Lucas responds._

 _Maya takes the seat next to him and says, "You_ know _he's wrong. Who was it?"_

" _Jesse, the one on the baseball team. I should've done more than just punch him."_

" _Lucas Friar," she warns. She takes his hurt hand in hers, looking at it. He grimaces while she asks, "It's not broken, is it?"_

 _He shakes his head, "No. The nurse said it might be sprained. She went to call Mama about it."_

 _She gently replaces the ice. "What did they tell you in the office?"_

" _That they should suspend me," Lucas answers, wincing when he tries to stretch his hand. "But, they're giving me five days of detention instead. Next time, I won't get off so easy."_

" _There's not going to be a next time," she tells him. "Got it?"_

 _He nods his head. After a pause, he says, "Maya?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Maya doesn't respond. She just gets up and leaves._

"Well, you're here in time for the ultrasound!" the doctor observes. She hands Maya a sheet, "I think you know the drill by now."

She nods, quickly unbuttoning (actually, removing the hair tie _around_ the button) her pants and placing the sheet in her lap. Maya shivers when she squirts the gel onto her swollen stomach.

"Is there a such thing as her moving too much?" Maya asks while she moves the wand around.

Dr. James chuckles, "You just have a really active little one. It's completely normal."

"Is there an amount she should be moving?" she questions.

The woman nods, "Well, since you're in your third trimester, she's beginning to run out of room, so she might start moving a bit less. If she ever goes a few hours without moving, try to encourage her to move."

"How do can we get her to move?" Lucas asks.

"Changing positions, playing louder music, even trying to get her to press back at your hands. There are a lot of ways," she tells them. After a moment, Dr. James says, "Alright, there she is."

It amazes Maya how much Ruby has changed. At her first appointment, she looked like a little peanut. But, at 30 weeks, she's a lot bigger and very obviously a baby.

"She looks cramped," Maya laughs.

"Right now, she's a little more than three pounds," she says, moving the wand around to show them more. "Ruby's putting on a lot of weight. If I had to guess, I think she'll weigh at least eight pounds."

"Eight pounds?" Lucas asks. "Is that big? I think I was over nine…"

Maya snorts, "So you've always been giant _._ I was like six pounds. But that's beside the point, I have to push that baby out of me, so I'm considering anything to be big."

He kisses her temple, "Well, as long as she's healthy, I don't care how big she is."

Dr. James quickly finishes up the ultrasound, making sure to answer any of their questions.

"From now on, I'd make sure you have a hospital bag ready," she advises. "Babies have their own schedule, so you need to be ready just in case."

Maya nods, "Okay."

"Have you thought about breastfeeding at all?"

"I definitely want to try," she answers. "Is it hard?"

"Some have difficulties, but all women are different," Dr. James informs her. "There are lactation consultants at the hospital who will be able to help you. If you'd like I can give you some pamphlets you can read."

She nods again, taking in the information. "I'd appreciate that."

After they set up her next appointment and leave, Lucas asks Maya, "Are you really still mad at me for the whole Jesse thing?"

"I'm not exactly pleased with you," she answers, holding his (uninjured) hand as they walk down the street.

"I'm sorry," he says again, "I really am."

"I know you are, Lucas," she responds leaning into him. The early October chill is setting in, much to her annoyance. "You're lucky that Jesse's family didn't decide to press charges."

"Was it really that bad?"

"You _broke_ his nose."

"Oh," he says, "Right."

"It was a really stupid decision on your part. You can't punch every kid that talks about me, no matter how badly you want to," Maya tells him, turning a corner.

Lucas sighs. "I tried not to, but I snapped after he made the comment about me not being the father–" she attempts to interrupt him, but he continues on, "–I know, I shouldn't let that get to me, but it did. It makes me wonder how many people think it…"

Their conversation pauses momentarily when they reach the subway. Quickly, they get on the correct train. Maya sits down, dragging Lucas down with her. She takes his hand and holds it to her stomach.

"You feel that?" she asks.

Confused, he nods and says, "Ruby's kicking again?"

"Yeah, she kicks a lot more when her Daddy's around," she keeps her hand over his while she speaks, "So, if she knows that you're her Daddy, then who cares what anyone else thinks?"

Lucas smiles and pecks Maya's lips. "Thanks," he says.

Their hands stay on her bump until they get off the subway, the whole time Maya thinks, _I love you I love you I love you,_ but she doesn't say anything.

* * *

Riley Matthews is absolutely infatuated with this baby shower.

Maya just wanted something _simple._ Food, presents, _maybe_ a game. Honestly, she didn't want to have one in the first place.

But Riley _had_ to make it special for her best friend. And special means extravagant. Maya has never seen so much pink and gold and glitter in one place. They closed down Topanga's for the afternoon to have the baby shower, and the place is completely decorated.

"How much did you spend on this?"

"Do you love it?"

"Yes, I love it, but–"

"Then price doesn't matter!" Riley says, adjusting her _Aunt To Be_ button. "I'm so _excited!_ People should be getting here soon!"

Maya chuckles from her seat and asks, "Where are our moms?"

"Mine went to get our gifts," she answers, "and yours said she had to pick up a 'surprise.'"

Groaning, the blonde says, " _Surprise?_ "

Riley throws her hands up in defense, "I literally have no idea what it is! She wouldn't tell me."

She sighs, "Hopefully it's a good thing."

Then, a new voice says, "I'm here!" Maya turns around to find Heather Friar, arms full of presents. "Riley, darlin', where do you want these?"

Riley takes the gifts while Maya struggles to get up and greet Heather.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" the older woman asks, hugging the blonde.

Maya shrugs, "Pretty good, but tired. I can't get comfortable at night, and Ruby loves to do cartwheels on my bladder at three in the morning. Oh, and I had to buy all new bras, so there's that."

Heather smiles understandingly, "Ah, the joys of the third trimester."

"You've got that right," she jokes.

Soon, people start to pile into Topanga's. Riley must've invited a ton of people, because there are a lot more than Maya expected.

( _More people equals less stuff I have to buy,_ she thinks to herself.)

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to Maya's baby shower," Riley greets the room, going into hostess mode. "I'm so glad you all could make it! And I'm sure Maya is as well, even if she doesn't show it."

She rolls her eyes but smiles anyways.

"To start off, we're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves, and tell how we know Maya," her friend instructs.

"Or Lucas!" Zay chimes in from the back. Maya snorts. _Lucas isn't even here, why did he come?_

"Or Lucas." Riley agrees.

They go around the room, introducing themselves. But the entire time, Maya's slightly distracted. Katy still hasn't come back.

"Is Mom really missing my baby shower?" she whispers to her friend while everyone's paying attention to Zay's speech about how much he loves Maya and Lucas.

("Their daughter is going to be so beautiful!" he nearly cries.)

Riley takes her hand, "Don't stress. She should be back soon."

Maya sighs, directing her attention back to the group. _Do not let it get to you. You will not cry because your mom is missing your baby shower. Do not cry,_ she thinks.

Quickly she pushes it to the back of her mind and focuses on enjoying the day. Riley is the perfect hostess; everyone loves her and she loves everyone.

Over an hour full of food, games, and chatting passes. Maya's surprised that she's enjoying it as much as she is. She's also surprised that three people managed to perfectly guess the size of her bump using string.

She's hanging around the _Guess the Due Date_ calendar ("Whoever thinks I'll have her on Christmas better think again! I'm not going fifteen days past my due date!") and eating a delicious Pink Lemonade flavored cupcake when she hears a sickeningly sweet Texas accent behind her.

"Well, aren't you just glowin'?"

"I didn't know you were coming!" Maya gasps, setting her cupcake down and giving Lucas' Aunt Misty a hug.

The red-headed woman smiles, "I made Heather and your mom keep it a secret. My flight got delayed, that's why Katy was late. Sorry about that, sweetheart."

Maya notices Katy across the room, adding presents to the ever growing pile. She suddenly feels bad for thinking her mom would ever miss this.

"I'm glad you're here," she says. "I've missed you!"

They haven't seen each other since Maya and Lucas' trip to Texas, but they've stayed in contact. Maya frequently calls her with questions, or just to talk. Misty was always texting her for baby updates.

"Me, too," Misty responds. She rubs Maya's bump, asking, "Has our Lukey been taking care of you two?"

Nodding, she answers, "Definitely. He's always spoiling me and talking to my stomach. He's going to be a great dad."

"And _you're_ gonna be a wonderful mother," Misty adds, putting her arm around the blonde. "Don't give him all the credit."

"I hope so," she replies, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. _Maya Hart will be a wonderful mother._ She likes the sound of that.

"Your little Ruby will be here before you know it."

She tries to respond, but Riley comes up and tells her it's time to open up presents.

"Come on!" the brunette says cheerily. "I can't wait for you to open up mine!"

Opening presents is much more tiring process than Maya expected. Especially the giant ones. She's extremely grateful. There's so much more than she could have imagined.

But she's most shocked when Cory and Topanga give her a crib. When she made her registry, she didn't think anyone would buy the crib. It was a couple hundred dollars. Lucas and she were saving up to buy it themselves.

"Topanga," Maya starts, eyes filling with tears, "this is too much. You all didn't need to get me the crib."

Topanga comes up beside her and squeezes her tight. "We knew you really wanted it. You're family, and family deserves the best."

She wipes her tears away (Thankfully, she wore waterproof mascara.), saying, "I love it so much. Thank you, and tell Cory the same thing."

A few people "Aww!" at the exchange, causing her cheeks to go pink. Quickly, Maya recovers and grabs another gift.

"Oh! That one's from me!" Zay says, making her laugh.

"It better be a good one," she jokes, tearing the paper. Upon opening the box, Maya finds a blanket with _Ruby_ monogrammed on the corner. "Zay, this is adorable."

He smiles smugly, "You're welcome. I better see her wrapped in it all the time"

Maya zooms through the rest of the gifts, barely able to keep up with what she's getting. Smackle gives her several BabyLit books ("It's never too early to appreciate Classic Literature," she says. Maya disagrees, but thanks her anyways.), Heather got her a "New Mom Survival Kit" and a gift certificate for newborn photos, and Katy and Heather went all out to spoil their granddaughter together.

When she gets to the final gift, she knows it's Riley's. Maya practically feels the girl bouncing beside her as she opens it up. Her breath hitches when she realizes it's a handmade scrapbook.

"Riles…" she whispers, tearing up again. There are pictures from their first Halloween with Farkle, to eighth grade graduation, to Maya post-wisdom teeth removal, to that time Maya and Lucas fell asleep together in the Matthews' living room last month. It's Maya's life, all in one place.

"When I was thinking about what to get you, I thought about things you need for your daughter. Like diapers, clothes, bottles, etcetera. But then I thought about what _you_ would like," Riley takes a deep breath and continues on, "There are so many memories that we've made together, that we cherish, that we don't ever want to forget. Soon, you're going to make so many new memories with Ruby and Lucas. I wanted you to have this so you can look back on all these times. I left the last few pages blank so you could put in your future memories, like Ruby's birth, her first Christmas, our high school graduation, whatever you want. Then when she's old enough, you can show Ruby what your life was like before she came and how she made it even better."

If she wasn't crying before, Maya is definitely crying now. Waterproof mascara can't save her from this breakdown.

"I love it so much, Riles," she says, throwing her arms around her neck. "I love you."

Tears stream down Riley's face. She hugs her best friend as tight as she can, gushing, "I love you, too, Peaches."

As people start to leave, Maya hugs each and everyone of them, thanking them all over and over.

"Riles?" she asks once all the guests leave.

She looks up from the mound of presents she's loading into Cory's car. "Yes, Peaches?"

"Thank you for forcing me to have a baby shower. I had a great time."

"You're welcome," Riley says. "Now take all these diapers. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you don't have to help."

Fact: There's no way Maya Hart would be able to live without Riley Matthews.


	18. Chapter 18

**thanks for reading!**

"Maya, could you hand me those brackets?"

"Can't. Too busy."

"Seriously? You're just gonna sit there while I struggle?!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

She's perched in her bed, balancing a bowl of grapes on her stomach and watching Lucas put together the crib. They'd been meaning to set it up since the baby shower, but time had gotten away from them. Between the SATs and art projects and doctor's appointments, they'd barely had time to do anything else. But today they were finally able to work on it.

Well. Lucas was _attempting._ Apparently cribs are pretty difficult to put together.

Popping another grape into her mouth, she laughs when the half-attempted skeleton of a crib falls apart again.

Lucas groans and lies back on her bedroom floor. "I don't think these instructions are in English," he says, flipping through the papers.

"Just follow the pictures," she tells him, getting off the bed. "I'm getting more grapes. Need anything?"

"An already assembled crib for our daughter."

"I'll bring you a water."

Maya leaves her room and goes to the kitchen. She grabs drinks and refills her bowl, then Shawn walks in.

"Hey kid, what're you up to?" he asks, shedding his jacket. "Lucas here?"

She nods. "Yeah. He's currently trying to put the crib together. It's a fight, and he's losing."

Shawn snorts. "Does he need some help?"

"Yes," she says seriously, readjusting her bowl so she doesn't drop it, "He was determined to do it by himself, but, honestly, I don't think he can."

They head back to her room. Lucas is still spread out on the floor, wearing a confused look on his face while he reads through the instructions. He quickly sits up when he realizes she brought someone.

"How are you, sir?" Lucas asks.

Shawn chuckles, "I'm good, Lucas. And I told you to stop calling me sir. It makes me feel older than I am."

"Sorry, si–Shawn," he responds, cursing under his breath at his habit.

"He's gonna help you put this together," Maya comments, assuming her position on her bed. She shoves another pillow behind her back to give her some support. Her back is killing her lately.

"I can do it myself–"

"It's fallen apart _twice,_ Huckleberry. What if it falls apart while our _baby_ is sleeping in it?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Fine," he sighs in defeat. Lucas turns to the older man. "Do you have any experience building cribs?"

Much to their surprise, he nods. "Yes, actually. I put together Riley's after I found Cory trying to do it and crying."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I'm not," the pregnant girl jokes. "Was he really crying?"

"Unfortunately," Shawn shudders at the memory, "he was barely able to get the box open."

"I've got that part down," Lucas states, gesturing to the various pieces surrounding him. They picked out a crib with an attached changing table so they wouldn't have to buy two pieces of furniture. But, that meant it was big and therefore had more pieces to put together.

Her step-dad joins him on the floor, careful not to sit on any of the parts. He takes the instruction manual from Lucas' hands, going through it.

"Okay, we can do this," he tells Lucas. "Let's start with the…"

* * *

It takes two hours. Two hours to build a _crib._

Maya doesn't know the average time it takes to build a crib, but she feels like it shouldn't take two hours. Especially when there are two people working on it. She assumes it would take like an hour tops, not _two fucking hours._ But, then again, she doesn't actually care that it took two hours.

Because she loves the stupid crib.

"It's so pretty," she says in awe. Maya runs her hand across the top of the espresso-colored wood, taking it in. It's pretty big and takes up a lot of space, considering it also has the changer. She's already thinking of all the things she can keep in the drawers. They've got it positioned against her wall, ready for a mattress and a mobile. (And a baby. But that can wait eight more weeks.)

" _Pretty?_ Two hours of blood, sweat, and tears, and we just get pretty!" Lucas asks after hearing her reaction.

She rolls her eyes, "I love it." He gives her a look like he doesn't believe her. Maya gives him a kiss on the cheek for good measure, saying, "I _promise_ that I love it, Ranger Rick!"

"Good," he says, "I'm glad you love it."

Maya turns to Shawn. "Thank you for helping him. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, thank you, sir–" Lucas curses again, unable to stop his habit "–Shawn."

Her stepdad waves it off, "It's the least that I can do. You all are doing so much by yourselves, I want to help where I can."

"We'll take any help we can get," she laughs.

His phone chimes, indicating a new text. Shawn reads it and says, "Your mom and I are going to that Chinese restaurant you love, do you all want to go with us?"

Maya wrinkles her nose. "Ruby won't let me eat Chinese anymore. Plus, Lucas is buying me pizza tonight."

"I am?"

"Did I not tell you that?" He shakes his head in confusion. "Oh. Well, I already ordered it. You better have twenty bucks."

Lucas groans.

Shawn pulls out his wallet and hands him a bill, "Here. Pizza is on me tonight."

"You don't have to do–" he starts.

"I am," the older man interrupts. "I'm heading out. We won't be late."

The couple tells him bye, and Maya immediately starts putting stuff away.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks, watching his eager girlfriend.

"I'm organizing diapers." Maya holds one against her stomach to show him. "Look at how tiny these are. Our daughter is going to fit into these, Lucas."

He shakes his head and laughs. "Yes, they are tiny, but they can wait," he comments, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Can't I just cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend and binge watch Friday Night Lights?"

"Mmmh, I do love Friday Night Lights," she mumbles, leaning back against him. "I _guess_ we can have a lazy night."

Lucas grins and kisses her cheek, "That's my girl."

The doorbell rings. "Probably the pizza. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Ruby's on my bladder, so I have to pee."

Maya quickly uses the bathroom and heads to meet him. As she comes around the corner, she hears him say, "Uh, Maya? It's not the pizza…"

"What?" she asks, then stops in her tracks. "Nora?"

The younger girl is sitting at the table, obviously distraught. Her delicate face wears a look of distress. "Hey…" she says meekly, hands clasped in her lap.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were going to dinner with–" Maya stops. "Oh.

They found out, didn't they?"

She nods her head, a sob tearing from her throat. "They're so _angry,_ Maya," the brunette cries. "I don't know if I can go back home."

And Maya's heart nearly breaks into two. This poor girl. This poor, young, pregnant girl. This has to be killing her.

Since their first encounter, Maya had been helping Nora with her pregnancy. She got her to tell her boyfriend, Jake, about it, but the younger girl couldn't bring herself to tell her parents. Nora insisted on waiting and waiting and waiting. Finally, Maya gave up. She couldn't force the girl to do anything. Nora was seeing a doctor and taking care of herself, which was the most important part. They'd eventually find out.

But Maya didn't want _this_ to happen.

"Oh, Nora…" she says grabbing the girl's hand. "Did you tell them? Or did they figure it out? I'm sure they're just shocked."

"Mom read my texts to Jake, and she told my dad," Nora answers, wiping at the tears running down her cheeks.

"That's incredibly shitty," she scoffs. What an invasion of privacy. She was going to thank Katy for being respectful of her privacy later.

Lucas, who had been quiet this entire time, finally breaks his silence.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have no idea what's going on right now," he says.

Maya looks from her boyfriend to her friend. "Is it okay if I tell him?" she asks Nora. "He won't tell anyone."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then you can tell him," Nora answers.

She turns to her boyfriend. "Nora's pregnant, and her parents just figured it out."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Lucas frowns when he puts it all together, "I'm sorry your parents reacted badly."

Nora sighs deeply. "Me, too."

"The baby's father knows, right?" he asks, getting a nod in return. "Does anyone else know?"

"The only people who know are Jake, Maya, and my parents," she answers, then adds, "Oh. And you, now."

"Wait a second," Lucas says, "you're Jake Walker's girlfriend, aren't you?"

The younger girl quickly responds, "Yeah, that's me. We've been dating since the beginning of the summer. We literally had sex once, and boom! I'm pregnant at fifteen."

"Jake's a good guy," he comments, sitting down and hooking his arm around Maya, "He played varsity baseball with me, he was crazy talented as a freshman, and we have a class together. This explains why he's seemed distracted lately, though."

"He's not the happiest with me right now," she confesses. She continues when she sees their confused looks. "Jake wants to tell his family, but I wanted to wait until we told my parents."

Maya quickly quizzes, "Have you talked to him tonight? Like, since your parents found out."

"I'm too scared," says Nora. In Maya's opinion, the girl looks pretty terrified. Her normally wild curls look even crazier than usual. It's obvious that she's stressing out.

The doorbell rings again. (It _has_ to be her damn pizza this time.) Lucas jumps up, "I'll get it."

"You should call him right now," she tells Nora as he goes to the door. The younger girl tries to object, but Maya cuts her off. "He'll want to be there for you."

She sighs again. "You're right." Nora grabs her phone, but doesn't make an effort to unlock it. Her warm brown eyes stare at the screen.

" _Nora,_ " she warns gently, "Just do it."

Taking a deep breath, she starts the call. Her phone barely makes it to her ear before he answers.

"Jake," she starts, "we have a problem." Nora launches into the story, giving him more details than she gave Maya. ( _Whose parents tell their kid they have to get an abortion?_ she asks herself.)

When Lucas comes back with the pizza, she goes to the living room to talk.

"What's she doing?" he asks Maya, taking a slice into his hand.

"She's calling Jake," she answers, inhaling the scent of the pizza as she grabs herself a piece. A glob of cheese falls onto her bump as she takes a huge bite. The pizza tastes too good for her to care.

They eat quietly, only hearing Nora's muffled conversation. A few minutes later, she reenters the room, wiping more tears away.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight," she tells them upon her return. "I think we'll talk to my parents and his parents tomorrow. Together this time."

Maya gives her a gentle smile, "Good luck."

The brunette responds, "Thank you. I'll head out now, especially since there's pizza," she wrinkles her nose, "Baby doesn't like the smell of pizza."

Both girls chuckle. "The joys of pregnancy," Maya jokes. "I can't eat chinese for that very reason."

"Oh, that sounds good," Nora laughs, "We're opposites."

She stands up to give her a hug and tell her goodbye, "Let me know how everything goes tomorrow, okay?"

"I will." She turns around to leave, waving at Lucas, "Nice to meet you, Lucas. Goodbye."

"You, too," he says politely.

As soon as she shuts the door, Maya looks at him with her hands on her hips.

"We're finally alone…" she says, trailing off.

Lucas beams at her, "We are. What're we gonna do now?"

"Hmm," Maya hums, "How about that Friday Night Lights marathon?"

"I thought you'd _never_ ask."


	19. Chapter 19

**wow this took super long i'm sorry! i hope you enjoy this chapter! the next one shouldn't take nearly as long bc of spring break. thanks guys!**

"But, Maya, it's _Halloween!_ " Riley shrieks, following her friend to their bay window. "Just because you're eight months pregnant does not mean you can stay home and wallow in self pity."

"I won't be _wallowing in self pity!_ " Maya protests as she lowers herself onto the bench. Being eight months pregnant makes simple things a lot more difficult, such as sitting down, or tying her shoes. As much as she loves Ruby, she kinda hates the giant bump sometimes. "It's pointless for me to go to a stupid party if I can't do anything fun."

The perky brunette folds her arms, obviously not ready to give up the subject. "Why wouldn't you be able to do anything fun?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

" _Maya._ "

"I'm pregnant, so that means I won't be able to drink," she says. She doubts that's the answer Riley would like to hear, but it's the truth. Maya doesn't remember the last party she went to where she didn't at least have one drink. She wouldn't say that she _has_ to get drunk in order to have fun, but she definitely enjoys the careless, happy feeling she gets when she does. Most people (specifically teenagers) do.

Riley gives her a pointed look, "You can still have fun. I never drink at parties and I still have a great time."

"Yeah, but you're Riley–you're the _high on life_ type," she jokes. "Besides, even if I wanted to go, it's not like a have a costume. The party is tomorrow."

Her friend wears a knowing smile, causing Maya to cringe. "You see, Miss Hart, I knew you were going to pull the _no costume_ card," she responds, using finger quotes. "So, I did some research and found the perfect costume. Actually, the perfect _costumes._ "

Maya sighs deeply and says, "Please tell me it's not a couple's costume."

"Oh, it's definitely a couple's costume."

"Oh, God."

Sensing that she's not going to like it, Riley quickly adds, "It's not terribly embarrassing or anything _,_ I promise. You'll enjoy it. Plus, I'm pretty sure that between the two of us, we have all the necessary items."

It's not likely that Maya will enjoy it, but she gives in. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid party, but I'm not staying the entire time. I better be home and in bed by 9:30."

Her best friend aggressively throws her arms around Maya's shoulders, hugging her and shrieking a " _Yay!"_ in her ear.

"Okay, okay," Maya starts after she finally gets her friend to let go, "so, what's this costume?"

Riley grins, reaching for her phone. After a bit of searching, she finds what she's looking for and shoves it into the blonde's face.

"No."

"Yes."

" _No."_

" _Yes."_

They go back and forth until Maya says, "Seriously? Juno and Paulie?"

"I am one hundred percent serious!" she scoffs. " _Juno_ is one of the _best_ indie films ever. It won an Oscar!"

Rolling her eyes, she responds, "I know it's a good movie–I've seen it like twelve times. But, that might be taking it too far, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not," Riley answers, "This is your last Halloween before you become a mom, so you might as well embrace this teenage pregnancy."

Maya pauses. Everything she's saying is true: it _is_ her last Halloween before Ruby comes, and she should just embrace it. "Fuck it, I'll dress up as Juno," she says.

No time passes before Riley is squealing and wrapping Maya in another bone crushing hug. "I knew I could convince you!" she comments.

She snorts, "Don't get too cocky, or I'll change my mind."

Riley sits up straighter, saluting her, "Yes, ma'am!" Sometimes Maya wonders how she can be _that_ dramatic.

"You wanna know the main reason I agreed?" Maya asks.

"Because you love me?" she asks.

"No." Riley's face falls. "Okay, yes–that's part of it, but that's not the reason I was thinking of."

"Why?"

Maya grins. "I want to see Lucas in the short shorts."

* * *

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a party wearing _that._ "

So, Lucas is not fond of the short shorts. The look on his face when Maya shows him the costume is priceless.

Standing with arms akimbo, she responds, "You have to go! There's no Juno without Paulie."

After Maya and Riley found all the items for their costumes, she went over to Lucas' apartment. It's their monthly dinner with his mother tonight. Heather lives for these nights ("And they are not gonna stop once my grandbaby gets here! Y'all best bring my Ruby over!").

While she cooks, the couple hangs out in his room. Lucas was strewn across his bed, but he sat up to try to convince Maya against these damn costumes.

He grabs her hands, and pulls her down next to him. " _Or_ we could not go at all," he says, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "I'd much rather spend the night with you alone."

Maya leans into him, humming contently, "As much as I'd prefer that, Riley will kill us if we don't go."

"Well," Lucas starts after peppering a couple of kisses along her jaw, "you could always say you don't feel good. She can't tell you to go if you're sick…"

"You really don't wanna wear the costume, do you, Huckleberry?" she teases.

"I _really_ don't wanna wear the costume," he affirms, looking her dead in the eyes.

She snorts, "It's, like, one _hour,_ two max _,_ Lucas. If I can wear four layers for an hour, you can wear short shorts and some sweatbands for an hour."

Lucas groans, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Oh, don't give me that," Maya says, pushing him off. She turns her body to face him. "We're gonna go to this stupid party, wear those stupid costumes, then we can come back here and watch Halloweentown."

He sighs, but agrees nonetheless. "Fine, but can we make it Halloweentown High?"

"Deal." Maya tells him. Joke's on him, she would've agreed to _any_ movie. After a moment of silence, she adds, "Y'know, I'm really looking forward to you wearing those shorts."

"Of course you are," he groans again. Lucas pulls her to his chest, reclining them onto his bed. "I guess it could be worse."

"I could've made you dress as a cowboy," says Maya. A laugh rumbles in his chest, vibrating against her cheek. "Paulie Bleeker doesn't sound so bad now, huh?"

"I will not admit defeat."

Maya snorts at his comment. It's obvious that he agrees, but then again, he's stubborn sometimes.

For a while, they lie there, holding each other. Maya rests her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Between the steady _th-thump_ and Lucas' fingers running through her hair, she's nearly lulled to sleep.

At this point in her pregnancy, everyone is used to Maya's constant exhaustion. Not only does she have school and work to balance, but she also has a tiny human stealing all of her energy. So, when she falls asleep on Lucas, whether it be at six o'clock on a Thursday night or seven in the morning before class, he refuses to wake her. He'd rather the entire left side of his body go numb from her weight than cut her nap short.

But this time, just as she's about to succumb to sleep, Heather Friar yells outside the door, "Y'all have been too quiet since you went in there! You two better be decent and ready to eat, food will be done in a few."

Maya sits up, a bit disoriented from the almost nap. She frowns, then grins when remembers something. "She made mac and cheese, right?"

Before he can finish nodding, she's out of his room and in the kitchen.

* * *

The last time Maya went to a party, she got drunk. Incredibly drunk. Getting drunk led to sleeping with Lucas. Sleeping with Lucas led to getting pregnant. Getting pregnant leads to where she is today: Dressed up as Juno at a damn Halloween party.

Riley and Maya went all out creating the latter's costume. She's wearing a jacket over her orange striped tee, a plaid skirt on top of flare jeans, hair up in a ponytail, but most people don't make the realization until they see Lucas. Complete with yellow short shorts, a maroon hoodie (He had to beg for the hoodie instead of the t-shirt. "I'm going to freeze in the shorts, at least let the rest of me be warm!" he whined.), and sweatbands on his head and wrists, he definitely fills the role of Paulie Bleeker.

Everyone _loves_ their costumes. All the partygoers keep complimenting their creativity, making Riley immensely happy.

"I'm so glad you all came," she says, adjusting her buns as she follows Maya through the kitchen. Riley and Farkle are Princess Leia and Han Solo. Since she picked out their costumes last year (Mickey and Minnie), he was in charge this year, immediately choosing the _Star Wars_ characters. "And, you're welcome for the costume idea."

"Thanks, Riles," she responds. Maya stops for a glass of water (From the tap, she doesn't trust anything in this house not to be spiked.) and a handful of candy before heading back to the couch she's claimed. "

Riley sits down next to her. "Where did Lucas go?" she asks, the beat of the music pulsating through their bodies.

"Some of the guys from the football team stole him away," she answers. She rips open a piece of chocolate and nibbles on it. "I'm assuming they're trying to get him drunk."

The brunette frowns. "Are you okay with that? I know you were upset about not being able to drink."

Maya shrugs her shoulders. "It doesn't really bother me," she replies. "If anything, he _needs_ to let loose. He's been working over twenty hours a week, hasn't missed a day of school, and he's getting perfect grades. A few drinks won't hurt anything."

"He has been working a lot…"

"Yeah," she sighs. "But, he's saving as much as he can right now since his boss is letting him take off the first month after Ruby's born."

"That's great," Riley says.

"It is," she agrees. Opening a pack of M&Ms, she continues, "Between the two of us, we have quite a bit saved up. We should be fine for the first few minutes, especially with our families helping too."

"And you'll always have me as a free babysitter," her friend adds with a grin. "And mom, and Katy, and Zay–"

"Um, not too sure if I trust Zay with my baby," Maya jokes. He means the best, but she thinks he might not be the best option for her newborn daughter. Maybe he can watch Ruby when she's older.

Riley laughs, "Poor Zay."

The two girls chat by themselves for awhile, their own bubble within the chaos of the party. Occasionally, people join them. Tipsy girls that want to talk to her about the baby. Sober girls looking for an escape from their dates. Bored boys and girls.

Maya isn't necessarily glad she came, but she's not _not_ glad. Neutral. Indifferent. She's just happy that she got free candy.

As Maya feels herself growing more and more exhausted, she decides to search for Lucas. First, she checks the kitchen. No luck. Then another room. Then another. Then _another._ No luck times three. She even checks the sketchy basement. Finally, she asks a random passerby, "Have you seen Lucas?"

The drunk girl looks confused. She (Maya can't remember her name. Hannah, maybe?) says, "Who?"

" _Lucas._ Lucas Friar," she presses. Another confused look from the girl. (Is it Hayley?) "He's wearing yellow short shorts and a hoodie?"

"Oh!" Really? Now she knows? "He went out back with some guys."

"Thanks," Maya responds, heading in the direction she pointed. Then she quickly adds, "Wait, what's your name again?"

"Heather."

( _Dammit! I knew it was an H!_ she thinks.)

Quickly, she goes out back to find Lucas.

The air immediately nips at her skin. Shivering, she wonders how the hell he's out here in _short shorts._ For someone who was so worried about being cold a few hours ago, he doesn't seem to care anymore when Maya encounters him with his football buddies.

" _Mayyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ he slurs. "What are you doing? It's _waaaay_ too cold for you to be out here!"

Oh dear god, he's _wasted._ And it's _hilarious._

"I'm not the one who should be worried about the temperature," Maya tells him, trying to repress a smile. She gestures to the shorts, "You're the one with bare legs."

Lucas looks down. " _Oh._ Right. That's why I'm cold," he says loudly.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Huckleberry–That's why you're cold. I'm ready to go home. Do you want to leave?"

The boy nods. "Yes," he says, then turns to the group, "Baby mama wants to go, so we go. See y'all later!"

(Apparently his Texan accent comes out more when he's drunk. Considering she was drunk herself the only time she saw him in the state, Maya didn't notice before.)

Maya drags her boyfriend through the house, having trouble keeping him on track. Lucas keeps stopping and talking to random people.

("This is my girlfriend, isn't she pretty?"

"Lucas–I'm flattered and all–but will you please shut up.")

After what seems like forever, they tell Riley and Farkle goodbye and head out. There's no way she can get him onto the subway like this, so Maya hails a cab. She also has trouble getting him into said cab. When she finally slides in next to him, a scent reaches her nose. A very distinct one that she immediately recognizes.

"Oh my god," she starts. "Lucas, are you _high?_ "

He giggles– an honest to god _giggle._ "As a kite."

Maya pinches the bridge of her nose, mumbling, "So _that's_ why you all were outside."

He puts his arm around her while she rests her head against him. Lucas plays with the ends of her hair, saying, "You smell good. Like, flowers or some shit."

She snorts, "That would be my shampoo."

"It smells fucking awesome."

 _Jesus,_ Maya thinks, _Is he going to be like this all night?_

The cab stops in front of Lucas' complex. She decided his place would be better–Heather is out of town on one of her many business trips while Katy and Shawn are home. Maya pays the driver and gets Lucas inside. She unlocks the door and tells him to go shower.

"But-but, I want to cuddle with you," Lucas pouts, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "You're soft and you smell good."

"You might think _I_ smell good, but I don't think _you_ smell good," Maya responds. "Go take a shower and then we can go to bed."

"And cuddle?" he asks, pathetic.

"Yes. And cuddle."

The promise of cuddles is enough for him, so he finally goes. The blonde grabs painkillers and a bottle of water for Lucas before going to his room.

Maya tosses the items onto the nightstand before stripping off her layers of clothes. She walks over to his dresser, searching for a t-shirt to sleep in. Once she's changed, Maya stretches and slides herself into his bed.

Over the past few months, Lucas' bedroom has become one of Maya's favorite places. It's not the most impressive place; there's just the basics: a bed, dresser, desk, nightstand. But, she loves the pictures he has up and the familiar smell–something minty. The pictures range from his time in Texas to recent times they've had together.

Her personal favorite is a snapshot from July. They'd gone on a double-date with Riley and Farkle right after they became official. The two couples went to dinner and a movie. Riley snagged a photo of Maya and Lucas at the restaurant. The boy had his arm snagged around her waist, his hand resting against her (much smaller than now) bump as Maya kissed his cheek. A cheeky grin was on Lucas' face. Both of them looked happy to be with each other.

Actually, Maya and Lucas are still happy. They're a team; they care about each other. They'd do anything for one another.

But, she's not ready to say the L-word. Yes, Maya does love Lucas. Hell, she's pretty sure he loves her right back, but there's something that scares her about _saying_ it aloud.

Every time she tries to tell him, she chickens out, back tracks, makes some sort of excuse. It's like she forgets how to speak English. Maya thinks she'll tell him soon, but who the hell knows _when_ she'll confess.

Maya pulls the sheets to her chin, cozying up. She hears the shower shut off, and Lucas barrels into the room a few minutes later.

"I might have thrown up."

"Might have?"

"Well–I don't remember if I did or not. I'm pretty sure I did."

The blonde sighs, "Take those pills and drink some water. It'll help you feel better in the morning." There's nothing worse than nursing a hangover in the morning.

Lucas nods and does as he's told, then joins her in bed. He rubs her bump, randomly saying, "You're going to be such a badass mommy."

Maya laughs, covering his hand with her own, "Thanks, Ranger Rick. You'll be a pretty badass daddy, too."

He dramatically shakes his head, "No, not as badass as you." She gives him a pointed look, but he doesn't seem to notice and continues on, "You're, like, so fucking cool. And you're so _hot,_ sometimes I don't know why you like _me?_ "

So, drunk Lucas doesn't have a filter. Maya will add that to her list of things she didn't know.

"Well, you're pretty hot yourself," she responds.

"I mean, we're _both_ hot, but I still dunno why you like _me?_ " Lucas retorts.

Maya rolls her eyes, "Because I like you, and we're having a baby together. And said baby makes me really tired, so can we please go to bed?"

Lucas accepts the offer, turning the light off. The lamp nearly falls down in the process, but it all ends well.

Maya is nestled into the curve of his body, wrapped in his arms. Just when she thinks it's quiet, she hears, " _Maya._ "

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I love you," mumbles Lucas. "So fuckin' much."

She nearly shits herself. Her mouth opens to give a response, but she doesn't know what to say. He's not replying, so she freaks out and checks over her shoulder to see his face.

And the stupid boy is _asleep._

"What the fuck just happened?" Maya whispers to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Lucas wakes up first. And _man,_ does his head hurt. He feels like he was ran over by a semi-truck repeatedly before someone threw him into his bed.

He shifts around, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping Maya, but he fails.

"Good morning," she mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. The sound pierces Lucas' eardrums.

"Why are you yelling?" Lucas replies, massaging his temples.

"I'm not yelling–you're just hungover."

"Did I really get _that_ drunk?"

"You weren't drunk; you were crossfaded, Cowboy, _crossfaded,_ " Maya tells him, poking his bicep. "Do you even remember our conversation from when we got home?"

Lucas shakes his head. "Honestly, I don't even know how I got home."

"Wait," she says seriously, sitting up, "you don't remember that at all?"

"No," he responds, "I didn't say anything _bad,_ did I?"

"Nothing bad," says Maya, but the face she makes it seem like there's more to the story. But she only says, "Just interesting."

He wants to ask what he said, and why she seems so distraught about it, but Maya quickly changes the subject to breakfast. As Lucas trails after her (a bit distracted by her bare legs in his t-shirt), one thought keeps coming to his attention.

 _What the fuck did I say?_


	20. Chapter 20

The crisp autumn air brings goosebumps to Maya's skin as she heads out of her apartment complex. She rubs up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up as she quickly slips into the frenzy that is Manhattan's streets. She's rushing to school, short on time.

Her time crunch is due to the fact that she overslept. Again. For the fourth time in the past two weeks. It's becoming a habit that she can't quite kick–no matter how hard she tries. She's been sleeping so deeply that she doesn't hear her alarm. Most mornings Katy or Shawn has to wake her, and even then it's a feat.

Her first block starts in precisely eighteen minutes, but it'll take her at least twenty-two to get to the building _and_ another three to make it to her third floor English class. There's no possible way she'll be on time.

Any other day she wouldn't care to take a tardy (she has, like, seven so far, and it's only November.), but _of fucking course_ there's a test today. It's over stupid _Dracula_ –which she doesn't understand in the first place–and Mrs. Allen made it very clear that the test was this morning. _And_ that it's going to be a difficult test. She struggled to even get through _Dracula._ Maya gets Mina and Lucy flipped sometimes, and she didn't know who Renfield was until she read the Sparknotes over the novel, and the end didn't make any sense–in other words, she's fucked.

Maya hurries down the stairwell to the subway, holding a hand to her stomach. Her little Ruby is especially active this morning. After a ridiculously sharp jab to the ribs, she looks down and hisses, "Ouch! That wasn't necessary, Little Miss!"

The baby kicks again in response. It seems that Ruby is going to inherit her mother's sass. Which could be a terrible thing. The world isn't ready to have a miniature Maya Hart running around.

Ruby continues to move around as Maya steps onto the crowded subway car. She grabs hold of the bar, but someone offers up their seat. She happily takes it. Her balance is off due to the cantaloupe sized child growing inside her, so it's difficult to stay standing when the car lurches.

Her phone vibrates with a text.

 **From lucas:**

 **Where are you? Class starts soon.**

Maya rolls her eyes, typing out a reply.

 **To lucas:**

 **overslept. gonna be late.**

Then she adds:

 **To lucas:**

 **also, i'm gonna fail this dracula test.**

Once she hits her stop, Maya hurries off the subway and back into the streets. Class started two minutes ago, and it's still another block to Abigail Adams High. She moves as fast as her feet can carry her, pushing through the people on the sidewalk.

As she approaches the building she checks the time. Seven minutes late. She'd expected to be in class by then, so picks up the pace. She slips into the school. If she takes the back staircase instead of waiting for the elevator, she can save thirty seconds.

"Come on, come on, come on," Maya says to herself, heading up the stairs. She's on the second floor and halfway to the third when it happens.

It's all so fast–Maya barely realizes what's going on until it's already over. The slip of her left foot as she picks up her right sends her tumbling. It's too late when she tries to catch her fall with her hands. She jams her wrist and lands on her stomach, nearly slamming her chin into the concrete.

The blonde slowly moves to a sitting position, one hand against the wall, the other on her stomach. The ache immediately begins to set in. Maya takes deep breaths, trying not to panic.

 _Inhale, exhale. Just breathe,_ she tells herself. She slides her hand across her stomach, trying to feel for movement from her daughter. _This is it, she's gone, I've killed my daughter because a stupid English test,_ Maya thinks when the baby doesn't move, hot tears welling in her eyes. "Please," she whispers to herself, "Please move for me, Peanut."

As she sits there on the stairs, it feels like an eternity passes before she finally feels a slight kick. Ruby is moving, and thank God, she's so relieved. Her daughter is fine. She's moving, she's not hurt.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she tells her stomach, crying. She's so engrossed in making sure her baby's okay that she barely notices when someone approaches her.

"Maya? Are you alright?" Cory asks, kneeling down to check on her.

Jumping slightly, she wipes her tears away and tries to put on a smile. "I'm fine," she lies, pushing him away to stand up. The rail doesn't leave her grip as she walks up the stairs.

The man obviously doesn't believe her. "What happened?" he quizzes, following her.

She doesn't have it in her to lie to him. "I fell." A look of panic from Cory causes her to add, "But, I'm fine."

" _Maya!_ " Cory responds, "You're eight months pregnant–you need to get checked out. The baby could be hurt."

Waving it off, she says, "She's kicking up a storm in there. We're both _fine._ " Maya continues towards her classroom. "I'm twelve minutes late. Mrs. Allen is going to kill me if I don't get in there soon."

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "Are you _sure_ you're both okay?"

She nods, "I promise. She kicking me in the rib right now. Probably payback for scaring

her."

Cory sighs, "Okay. If you start to feel weird, _please_ call your doctor."

"I will. Now, can I please go to class so I can fail this test?" she asks, finally making it to the classroom.

"Yes." He heads in the opposite direction, but then says, "Hey Maya, one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Take the elevator from now on."

Oh, she'll definitely be taking the elevator.

"Thanks for the advice," Maya responds, waving bye and opening the door.

The classroom is silent, but all eyes are on her when she enters. Her classmates' gazes follow her as approaches the teacher's desk.

"Um, hello," Maya greets, "Sorry I'm late."

Mrs. Allen's face doesn't change. She picks up the test ( _Oh god, it's four pages!_ The blonde thinks.) and hands it to Maya. "You have until the end of class. Use complete sentences and textual evidence."

So she has thirteen minutes less than everyone else. _Great._ She thought she was going to fail before, but she's sure she is now.

"Thanks."

She sits down at her own desk, catching Lucas' eyes from the other side of the room.

One look at her frazzled appearance and his face falls. " _Are you okay?"_ he mouths.

A fake smile plastered on her face says _I'm fine,_ but she's still shook up from her fall. Maya lies and mouths back, " _Yeah."_

She'll tell him about her morning later. Much later. Because right now, she has a test to bomb.

* * *

Lunchtime is Maya's favorite part of the school day. Not only does she get food, it's one of the only times that all of their friends–meaning Maya, Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle–are together. Sure, they also have Government together, but lunch is when they actually get to talk and hang out.

"How are you all today?" Riley asks. No one really responds; they're too busy eating. "Well, I'm great so far. I think I aced that _Dracula_ test! How did you all do?"

Maya just rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her apple. "I definitely failed it."

Lucas shrugs, "I think I did alright. Passed, at least."

"I _know_ that I aced it," Farkle responds, smug.

"That makes number 127," Zay says, wagging a finger at him.

The boy looks confused, "What?"

"I said, 'That makes number 127,'" he reiterates. "As in, number 127 on the list of _Annoying Things Farkle Minkus Does._ "

Farkle crosses his arms, "There's no way there are that many annoying things that I do. Impossible."

This, of course, causes the group to start listing things.

"You ruin _every single_ movie," says Maya.

"You never let me pay for our dates," Riley admits.

Smackle states, "You got a 35 on the ACT on the first try, and _still_ took it again."

And finally, Lucas says, " _And_ you keep assuming that I'll make you godfather."

"Well, I may be annoying," Farkle starts, looking at the Texan boy, "but at least I'm more than a face."

"Oh," he replies, feigning hurt and holding a hand to his heart, "I can't believe you'd stoop so low."

"You best believe it, freakface."

This is how their conversations usually go: They make fun of Farkle until he turns it back to making fun of Lucas. It's an endless cycle.

"Anyways," Zay begins, "y'all know _I'm_ gonna be Ruby's godfather."

"No way," the genius retorts. "It'll be me."

"Nope, me."

" _Me."_

" _Me."_

After the two bicker back and forth, Lucas says, "Keep it up, and I'll make it Billy."

Gasping, Zay says, "You _better_ not!"

"He'd be a terrible godfather!" Farkle agrees.

"Then stop fighting about who it'll be!"

At this point, Maya thinks that he's purposely waiting until their daughter's born to pick one. Or, he's at least waiting to _tell_ them.

After she finishes eating her food, she stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom, do you all want to go with me?" she asks the girls.

"I will," Riley responds while Smackle politely declines.

The two girls head out of the cafeteria. Maya heads into a stall while the brunette checks her makeup. While she's peeing, she hears her friend ask, "Is everything alright? You seem kinda off today…"

Maya should've known that Riley would figure it out pretty fast. She fixes her skirt and joins her friend by the sinks. While her friend reapplies her lipstick, she says, "I kinda fell down some stairs during first period."

After receiving this news, Riley's hand slips, leaving a pink smear across her face. "What the hell? Are you okay? What about Ruby? You need to go to a doctor!"

"I'm fine," she tells her, digging her makeup wipes out of her bag. She gives one to her friend.

Riley takes it, quickly fixing her face. "Maya, you need to get checked out. You two could be hurt," she says, taking the blonde's hands into her.

The tug on her wrists makes her wince. "I don't need to go to the doctor," Maya grimaces.

She gives her a pointed look, "I barely touched your hands and you look like you're going to cry."

"I just hurt my wrist, and I might have a few bruises. It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing._ You're _pregnant,_ Peaches. The baby might be hurt."

"She's not hurt, Ruby's been moving all–" Maya cuts herself off, holding her hand to her stomach. That's when it dawns on her:

Ruby _hasn't_ been moving all day. Her baby hasn't moved since right after the fall. It's been almost four hours without a single kick or flip. And she's been so stressed that she just now realized it.

"Maya? Maya, what is it?"

The pregnant girl takes a deep breath. "Riley, can you go get Lucas?"

"Yeah, what's going–"

"Get Lucas, and tell him to meet me at the front office," she calmly tells her, exiting the bathroom. Her friend nods, going to the cafeteria. While she does this, Maya slips her phone out of her bag and calls her doctor's office. "Hi, this is Maya Hart. Can you let Dr. James know that I am on my way?" She shakily continues, walking to the office, "I, uh, I took a fall and need to be checked out. Okay? Thank you."

She goes into the front office. As if on autopilot, she tells the receptionist that she has to go, and so does Lucas.

"Miss Hart, you all can't just leave without a parent's permission. You must have a note, or have a parent call."

"You see," she says, leaning against the counter to talk to woman, "I think there's something wrong with our baby. So, I need you to let us leave. You can call both of our moms for all I care. We have to go to the doctor."

"Oh, dear," the lady says, "You all can go."

"Thank you."

When Maya leaves the front office, Lucas is just arriving. With frantic look on his face, he asks, "What's going on? Riley told me to meet you up here. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"We're going to the doctor," she tells him, grabbing his hand and leading him outside. "I already talked to the office. I really hope you don't have any tests today, because I don't think we'll be back today…"

He stops them, staring her in the eyes, "Maya, what the hell happened? Why are we going to the doctor?"

At this very moment, the floodgates open and tears start to flow. She cries, "I fell down the stairs this morning, and Ruby hasn't moved since right after it happened. I felt fine, and she _kicked_ me like she was fine, so I didn't tell anyone. But I just realized that she hasn't moved in _hours,_ Lucas _."_

He wraps his arms around her as she cries, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sure everything's fine," he coaches, "I'm sure Ruby's fine."

"But what if she's not?" Maya asks, crying into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. "What if she's–"

"Don't say it," he tells her, holding her at arm's length. "Don't think the worst."

"I always think the worst," she states, wiping some snot from her nose.

"Well, I don't. So, come on. Let's go to the doctor."

* * *

Lucas Friar doesn't consider himself to be a praying man–at least, not lately. Yes, he believes in God, and goes to church on the major holidays, but he can't say the last time he prayed for something. He

Until right now.

Right now, Lucas Friar is praying harder than he's ever prayed before. Harder than the time Pappy Joe had surgery, harder than when his dad died, harder than when he left Texas and moved to New York.

Right now, he's praying for his daughter. Lucas is seated next to Maya, gripping her hands in his while they wait for the doctor to return. It's quiet–all he hears is their breathing and he focuses on the sound. He closes his eyes and prays.

 _Lord, I pray for protection over my daughter. There's been an accident. Her mom and I are really worried for her safety. We haven't even met our Ruby Grace yet, we can't lose her._

He takes a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Keep going. _God, I don't know what we'd do if something happens to her. She and Maya are my world. They're my priority. I love my girls. I haven't told Maya that I love her, but I really, really love her. That's not the point right now._

 _Maya and I need our daughter to be healthy. She's innocent._

 _Lord, all I ask is that you protect and take care of our little girl. Amen._

Lucas finishes his prayer, pressing his lips to the back of Maya's hand. When he opens his eyes, she's looking at him blankly. "Were you praying?" she asks, sounding hoarse from crying the entire ride here. It's only been a few minutes since she stopped.

"Yeah," he says, rubbing her thumb.

"What if she's dead?" Maya asks.

"Maya–"

"What if Ruby is dead?" she restates.

Lucas says, "She's not dead. I'm sure the doctor is going to come in here, check you out, and we'll be on our way home."

Ignoring him, the blonde says, "This is all my fault. I should've told you as soon as I fell, but I was more concerned with that stupid damn test."

" _Maya._ "

"What if I killed her?"

When those words leave her mouth, a single tear falls down her cheek. And it breaks Lucas' heart.

He joins her side, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Maya leans into him, gripping his bicep as sobs wrack her small body. For a few minutes, he just holds her. He presses kisses into her hair, whispering "It'll be okay," and "Just wait for the doctor," to her. But, he knows she isn't listening. It's hard to listen when something this important is on the line.

Eventually, the door opens, causing them both to look up. Dr. James enters, rolling in an ultrasound machine behind her.

"I heard you took a fall," she says by way of greeting. "And, Miss Ruby hasn't been as active since then?"

Maya shakes her head, making no move to stop her tears. "I haven't felt her move in over four hours," she tells her.

"That doesn't mean the worst," Dr. James says, setting up the machine. "During the third trimester, babies have quite a lot of cushioning for protection. It would take quite the trauma to really hurt her."

"But, why wouldn't she be moving?" Maya asks. "She'd been kicking me all morning. I was getting mad–now I wish she was still kicking me in the ribs."

The doctor responds, "Sometimes babies just want to rest. Has she moved since the fall?"

Nodding, the blonde says, "She was moving right after."

"That's a good sign. Now, let's check her out. Please move your blouse for me," she asks, ready to do the ultrasound.

As she squirts the gel onto Maya's swollen stomach, Lucas never lets go of the girl's hand. He squeezes it tight, she does the same right back.

While the doctor moves the tool around trying to find the heartbeat, he thinks about how this wasn't his plan. Not as in his plan for the day, but his plan for his _life._

When Lucas moved to New York in seventh grade, his plan was simple: clean up his act, get an education, go to college, become a vet. He planned to keep to himself.

However, he did not plan to meet two pretty girls on the subway. He didn't think they would introduce him to not one, but _two_ geniuses. He didn't think Zay would move here. He didn't plan to have five amazing best friends. He didn't plan on that.

He didn't plan on falling in love with one of those best friends. He didn't plan on ever having his chance with Maya (though he longed for it). He didn't think he'd ever get drunk at a party and have sex with Maya. He didn't plan for that to lead to becoming a father at the age of eighteen. He didn't plan on getting the girl _after_ she got pregnant.

Lucas especially did not plan on standing in this exam room while they waited to find out the fate of their daughter. This is not part of the plan.

He stops thinking about his unplanned life when Dr. James breaks the silence, "Listen."

The very first time he heard his daughter's heartbeat, he cried. He'd only known he was becoming a father for about a week, and Lucas couldn't believe that there was a tiny life growing inside of Maya– half him, half her. The sound was like music to his ears. God, he could've listen to it all day.

This time it is the most relieving sound he's ever heard. All of his fears are diminished as the sound–like a bunch of galloping horses– reaches his ears.

Maya lets out a watery gasp, asking, "She's okay? Does everything sound right?"

"Sounds perfectly fine," she answers with a sweet smile. "I still need to examine you to make sure _both_ of you are fine."

"But, she's alive?" Lucas says, tightening his grip on her hand. When the doctor nods, he starts crying again, but he doesn't care.

Ruby is fine. She's not hurt, she's not dead, she's _perfectly fine._

"Oh, thank God," Maya praises. She looks down at her stomach, "Don't scare me like that, Ruby! Never again!"

Lucas smiles, wipes his tears away, and presses a kiss to her temple. He tells her, "I knew it would all be alright."

She rolls her eyes, kissing him back on the cheek. "I'm glad you were right."

* * *

After they left the doctor's office–with a clean bill of health for both mother and child–Lucas took Maya home. They really should've gone back to school, but they had a stressful day, so no one will mind if they miss the rest of the day.

Now the couple is cozied up in Maya's bed. They're a mess of tangle limbs, and they both have their hands on her bump, feeling their daughter kick.

Lucas watches Maya's face, taking in the look of pure happiness she's wearing. Now that she knows the baby is alright, she's in a state of elation. He never wants her to lose the look.

"Look!" she coos to Lucas, "Watch her move." Ruby's putting on quite the show now that she scared her parents half to death. They can see Maya's stomach move as she kicks.

"I love when she does that," he says. Maya cuddles up next to him, humming contently. Lucas moves her blonde strands out of her face, kissing her lips. "Just like I love you."

"I lo–" she quickly pauses, "Wait, did you just say that?"


	21. Chapter 21

**this took so long and i'm really not too happy with it but it's cool y'all. enjoy :)**

At first Maya's not sure if she's heard him right. "What?" she asks, looking at him.

"I said, 'I love you,'" Lucas reiterates, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Like, I really, _really_ love you."

Her response: "Holy _shit,_ Lucas! It took you long enough!"

"What?" he asks, confused. "Wait, did you know? How did you know?"

Maya laughs, "Yeah, I knew. Remember how you got completely wasted on Halloween?"

"Oh, God," he says, making the realization, "I _told_ you?"

"Yeah, Huckleberry, you told me."

Lucas blushes (and Maya thinks it's the cutest thing), burying his face into her neck. "That's really embarrassing," he mumbles against her.

"No, it's not," she tells him. "But, I love you, too."

The words leave her mouth effortlessly; it's like they've been on the tip of her tongue forever. As she says it, she feels like a giant weight has been lifted off her shoulders. _I love him, I love him, I love him,_ she thinks. _And he loves me._

Lucas responds with a kiss, pressing his lips to hers. Maya leans into it, running her hands along the hard planes of his chest. He tastes like his favorite gum mixed with chapstick–a taste she can't get enough of. His hands trail to the edge of her shirt, teasing the skin there.

They break the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily. "Take this off," she mumbles, tugging at his shirt.

"Heard," he says, pulling it off.

Maya immediately starts kissing his jawline, trailing down his neck and to his chest. (She's careful not to leave hickeys. At least, she is _now._ Last time she left one, Heather Friar saw it and was not a happy camper.)

Lucas lets out a low moan as she continues lower. She's working at the button of his jeans when their fun is cut short at the sound of the front door slamming.

"Maya? Are you here?" Katy Hunter calls throughout the apartment.

The couple frantically sits up, trying to make themselves look presentable. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ she curses beneath her breath as she tosses Lucas his shirt. She sits back, looking too casual for it not to be suspicious. "We're in my room!"

Her mom opens the door, looking relieved. "You scared me, baby girl. The school called me and said you went to the doctor. What happened?"

Maya takes a deep breath, and relays the whole story. She gives every detail–from the fall to the doctor's visit. After she finishes, Katy looks scared to death.

"Oh, sweetie," she says, sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing her arms around her daughter, "I'm so glad that everything's alright. I'm sure you two were scared to death!"

Nodding, she agrees, "I was so sure I lost her. I thought that I killed my baby."

Katy frowns. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, baby girl," she says, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry to you, too, Lucas. There's no scarier moment than thinking something's happened to your child."

"It was pretty terrifying," Lucas responds, "But, she's perfectly fine.

"God must've been watching out for little Ruby," the woman says.

"He was," he concurs. At this moment, Maya lets out a huge yawn, causing the boy to question: "You tired?"

"Little bit," she lies, then she yawns again. "Okay, maybe I'm really tired. It's been a long day, and it's not even three yet."

Katy smiles sweetly, "You should take a nap, darling. I'll be around if you need me."

"I should be heading out, too," Lucas tells her, pecking her cheek. "I have to work soon."

"I'm fine," Maya says, teasingly pushing him out of the bed to give herself more space. She rests her head on a pillow, sighing contently. "Call me when you get off."

"Will do."

Before she heads out of the room, Katy says, "Um, by the way, Lucas…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Your shirt is inside out."

His face turns into the deepest shade of red Maya's ever seen.

"Oh, God," he says, looking at his chest. It's even backwards.

"Now I know you all are, well, _active,_ considering Maya's eight months pregnant–"

" _Mom!"_

"–But that doesn't mean you all can just have _sex_ in the middle of the day!"

"Oh my _God,_ Mom! We weren't having sex!" Maya retorts.

"Well, you were obviously doing _something._ "

Now it's her turn to blush.

* * *

After she naps for a bit, Maya gets up and finds herself bored. It's been quite the day, but it feels like it's been an eternity since everything happened. Just a few hours ago, they were at the doctor's office finding out whether or not their daughter died.

Now Maya rubs a hand on her stomach and feels her baby kick. She smiles, cooing, "Hi, peanut."

Everything is fine. Ruby is alive, Lucas loves her, and she loves him. It's almost perfect.

Except Maya is _bored._ Like, she has to do something so that she doesn't go crazy. She stands up, looking around her room. It's filled with a combination of both art and baby supplies. Mostly baby. Just an overall _mess._

"Mom!" she calls, picking up a box of paint from her desk. "Come here!"

The woman comes in, "Whatcha need, baby girl?"

"Can you help me with this?"

"This?"

Maya gestures to the room, " _This._ "

"You want me to clean your room?" she quizzes, confused.

The younger blonde sighs, "No, I need you to _help_ me. I'm so big I can barely bend down, and I can't bring a baby home to this mess. What if I go into labor tomorrow?!" Katy tries to cover her chuckle, but fails. "Mom! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," her mother says, wrapping her in a hug, "But, you just look so cute!"

She frowns, "Cute? I'm the size of a whale, I haven't seen my toes in _months,_ and my feet are always swollen–how is that cute?"

"Oh, you think you're the size of a whale? Have you ever seen pictures of me when I was pregnant with you?" she asks, rubbing Maya's stomach. "I was _huge._ "

"I don't think I have," she answers. "Do you have any pictures here?"

Katy pauses, thinking. Then she gets an excited look on her face. "I do! Come with me," she says, dragging her daughter by the hand.

"But what about my room?"

"It can wait. You aren't going to go into labor tomorrow, you've still got a few weeks," she states.

Maya follows her, speaking, "You better not jinx me."

She lets out a light laugh, making her sit down on the couch while she goes to her room to look for something in her closet. A minute or so later, she lets out a triumphant "Aha!" and returns to the living room, bringing a photo album with her. She takes a sit next to her daughter. "These are going to be so embarrassing."

"I bet you're right," she jokes back.

Katy opens up the album, pointing to one of the first pictures, "Oh no."

"And I thought I was big!"

It's a picture of young, pregnant Katy smiling in front of a Christmas tree. The date in the corner puts it as about a month before Maya was born. The version of her mother in the photo is definitely bigger than she is now.

"I told you I was!" she chuckles, turning the page.

"How much did I weigh again?" Maya asks, looking at all the pictures.

The quick response is: "Six pounds even. You were a tiny little thing."

"Why were you so big?" she quizzes, "I don't have a secret twin that was taking up room in there, do I?"

She snorts, "I ate a lot of pizza while I was pregnant. It was the only thing that I wanted. And _no,_ you do not have a secret twin."

Maya smiles at her. "That's kinda how I am with pasta. I could eat it all the time," she remarks. She turns the page, getting to baby pictures of herself. "Aww, I was so cute."

"I think so, too," her mother agrees. Then, she turns the page to see a family picture from the hospital, and both their faces fall at the sight of Kermit. "That used to be my favorite picture. I can't remember the last time I saw this…"

Maya suddenly says, "What do you think he'd say?"

Katy frowns, "What?"

"About me being pregnant. What do you think he'd say? Do you think he'd be disappointed? Or mad?" she explains.

"I don't know," the woman responds. "He wouldn't have the right to be mad. We were the same age when we had you."

"Do you think I should try to contact him again?" she asks her mother. "Should I tell him that I'm pregnant?"

"Does he deserve to know?"

Katy's response makes her think. _Does he deserve to know?_ she muses. He _left_ them. She grew up without a father because of him. Why should he get to know about her daughter? If he wanted to know about Maya's life, he should have stayed.

"No," she makes up her mind. "He doesn't deserve to know."

The older blonde kisses the younger one's cheek. "Good answer."

"Besides," she starts, "Ruby is going to have the best grandma and grandpa in the whole universe."

"You've got that right," Katy concurs. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that Shawn and I don't want to be called grandma and grandpa. It makes us sound old. We're not old."

Maya rolls her eyes, "Then what do you want to be called?"

"We decided that Nana and Papa sound the youngest."

"That still makes you sound old, you know," she responds, attempting to cover her smile.

"Don't remind me," Katy says solemnly.

"It's okay, Mom," she says, "you're still the youngest Nana that I know."

The two continue looking through the album. Each page has something that makes them smile, giggle, even cry (Maya's hormones are still all over the place.). But it's seeing Kermit in all the pictures that really gets to her. He looked so _happy._ There was always a smile on his face that couldn't have been faked.

Then she gets scared. If her father can go from looking so happy to be with his family to leaving them, couldn't Lucas? The thought is terrifying to Maya.

"Mom," she says after finishing the album.

Katy makes a content "Hmm?" sound.

"What if Lucas leaves Ruby and I–just like Dad left us?" she asks, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, baby," her mother starts, tossing the album aside to grab her daughter in her arms. "Lucas isn't going to leave. He's not your father."

"But you didn't think he was going to leave until he did!" she sobs, resting her head against Katy's chest.

"You're not wrong, but I've never seen a boy look at a girl like Lucas looks at you," she explains. "You and Ruby are his _world._ The most important thing in his life. And you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you two will get married one day."

"Wait–what? Really?"

"Yep," she hums, petting Maya's hair. "You're definitely going to marry him."

The pregnant girl lets out an uncomfortable laugh, "We've been dating for four months. How can you already think that?"

"Honestly, I've thought y'all would end up together for years," she admits. A look from the teenager causes her to explain: "I just knew. Mother's intuition, I guess. What I didn't think was that you'd get pregnant _before_ you two got together…"

"Sorry…" Maya apologizes, "It wasn't planned."

"It better not have been planned! You're seventeen!" Katy laughs. "But that's beside the point. I'm really proud of you both. You're handling it very well."

"You think so?" she responds, no longer crying. Her hair is still being touched, and it's helping calm her down immensely.

"Definitely. You and Lucas will be wonderful parents," she assures.

Maya hugs her mother, squeezing at tightly as she can. "Thank you, Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She kisses her cheek, then says, "You're welcome, baby girl. I love you."

"And I love you," she adds, extremely grateful to have such a wonderful mother.


	22. Chapter 22

**ahh so sorry that this took forever! hopefully it's not terrible haha. read and review! :)**

A few weeks pass in the blink of an eye and suddenly it's the holidays. As the temperature drops lower, everyone's stress levels rise. Family comes into town, there's food to cook, and gifts to buy; it's too much some days.

But Maya Hart doesn't really mind the holidays this year because no one will _let_ her stress. Since she's getting so close to her due date, no one will let her help out with this week's Thanksgiving preparations. Everyone is paranoid that she'll move the wrong way and go into labor. Which _slightly_ annoys her. Just slightly.

"Riley, will you _please_ let me help you?" Maya asks, hovering over the girl's shoulder. Thanksgiving dinner takes place in the Matthews' apartment, and it take all of Wednesday and Thursday for them to prepare. Right now, they're about twenty-four hours out from everyone arriving, and Riley is attempting to _cook_ something and it's scaring her.

She shakes her head, "Nope, no way. I can be trusted to put together a _casserole,_ thank you very much. You just need to sit back and relax."

" _I'm_ the only relaxed person in both of our families right now!" she exclaims a response. She sits down at the table, resting her elbows with her chin in her hands, "I'm not due for almost three weeks, and the doctor told me _yesterday_ that I'm not even dilated. So I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

Riley sighs, "I'm gonna worry until she's born, Maya."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, but you have to at least let me set the table tomorrow, alright? Let me do _something!_ "

"Deal," she says, continuing with the casserole. After a few minutes, she finishes up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. Then she sits down across from the blonde, "So, I was thinking–does Uncle Josh know you're pregnant? Because I never told him. I don't think Grandma and Grandpa know either."

It's a good thing Maya wasn't drinking anything when she heard that, because she would've spit it out. She hates the thought of Josh Matthews. "Um, no," she sputters, "Not unless your mom or dad told them. And I may or may not have blocked him on everything about a year ago…"

"Everything?"

"Everything: Snapchat, Twitter, his number…"

"His _number?"_ Riley echoes. "Was he really being that bad?"

The blonde nods. "As soon as junior year started, he kept trying to get me to go out with him. He said that he was still up for playing the 'long game.' I wasn't interested anymore–I guess I finally came to my senses about the age difference, there was nothing wrong with him at the time–but he wouldn't stop messaging me. Like, several times a day. So I blocked him. Josh is kinda a creep–no offense, I know he's your uncle and you love him and all–but he's fucking weird now."

"You aren't wrong," her friend says. "Seeing you pregnant will probably be a shock to him… That'll be interesting."

"Definitely."

After they finish up the tasks Topanga assigned them (prep the casserole and make sure the kitchen and living room are presentable), Lucas shows up to take Maya to his place for dinner. His mother wanted them to have their own Thanksgiving dinner since they aren't going to Texas this year. She didn't want to intrude on the Matthews-Hunter-Hart dinner, even though she was repeatedly told that she was welcome to come.

"Mama is so excited for you to come over," Lucas says by way of greeting as she get into the car. "She's been cooking since this morning."

Maya smiles, buckling up as he starts driving to his apartment (He'd recently started driving her places. He's weirdly terrified of her water breaking in a taxi or on a subway.). "I can't believe she's going to this much trouble for just us."

"Oh, she's loving it," he tells her. "When we go to Texas, she usually helps Aunt Misty make everything–which is a lot. Last year we had over twenty people at her house for dinner."

"That's intense. We'll have like twelve tomorrow, and I think that's a few too many," she comments.

"Twelve is nothing for us," he jokes. "The Friar family is equivalent to a small army."

"You're definitely not wrong."

A few minutes later, Lucas parks the car in the garage by his apartment complex. Linking hands, they walk over to his place together. When they get inside, Maya is thankful that being pregnant means it's reasonable to eat a ton, because _holy shit_ the food smells so good.

Heather Friar greets them each with a big hug and a kiss, looking immensely happy. "Happy Thanksgiving!" she cheers, grinning. "I hope we're all hungry!"

"Ruby and I are starving," Maya teases, following the woman into the kitchen. The counters are covered with various dishes, making her wonder whether or not Heather invited more people over. There's more than enough for three people here (not that she's complaining).

"Mama, did you make enough?" Lucas asks, looking around at everything.

Heather looks down, embarrassed, "I may have made too much. We'll be eating leftovers for a while."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he says. "Can we go ahead and get started?"

They quickly fill up their plates, taking a seat at the table together. They eat ravenously, scarfing down a ton of food (Lucas even went back for seconds of everything, while Maya opted for _thirds_ of dessert.).

"So," Heather begins as they all settle in the living room after cleaning up, "do you all feel ready for Ruby's arrival? I know you aren't due for a few more weeks, but babies come on their own time."

The couple look at each other, shrugging. Maya answers, "I don't think we have much of a choice, we'll have to be ready once she's here."

"I don't think anyone is ever truly ready," the woman teases. "But do you all at least have her stuff ready? And when do you think you'll move in with Maya, Lucas?"

He answers, "We have everything ready for the most part. I think I'm going to start moving my stuff to her place next week." Recently, they'd made the decision to live at Maya's for the time being. They figured it would be the best option; Katy and Shawn are home more than Heather, making them there for help. However, Maya and Lucas ultimately want to get their own apartment, but rent in New York is pretty steep for two teenagers with a baby.

"Then I'll be all alone…" she sighs dramatically.

"Mama, you know I'll still see you all the time!"

Heather frowns, "Yeah, but once the baby comes you'll both be too busy to come over."

"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Heather," Maya tells her. "I'm sure we'll always want help with Ruby."

"Oh, Grammy will definitely be there. I'm already planning on spoiling my Ruby bug all the time."

Maya smiles, thankful that her baby is going to have two pretty cool grandmas.

* * *

When Maya arrives at the Matthews' apartment the next afternoon, all hell has broke loose. It's complete and utter chaos. Something is smoking in the kitchen, the living room is covered in junk, and there's no one to be found.

"Hello?" she calls, making her way through the apartment. She figured out where the smoke was coming from (turns out it was just steam from a pot of water, thankfully no fire) and takes care of that, once again calling out, "Where are you all?"

Riley comes running around the corner, panting heavily. Only half of her hair is curled and she's still wearing pajamas. At four in the afternoon.

"Peaches! We're all here and getting ready–oh no, is something _burning?"_ she shrieks, speeding to the stove.

"It's all fine from what I can tell," Maya says, rubbing her aching back in an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort. "Go finish getting ready, I can hold this down until Topanga gets out here."

"You're the best!" the brunette calls over her shoulder as she scurries back to her room.

After a few minutes of stirring random things and cleaning up the living room, Maya is out of breath and ready to sit down. Finally, Cory and Topanga come out of their bedroom and save her.

"Hey, sweetheart, where's your mom and Shawn? And Lucas?" the woman asks, giving her a hug and rubbing her stomach.

She answers, "They should be here any minute, but Lucas is running late. What about the rest of the Matthews' clan?"

As if on cue, there's a buzz signaling someone's arrival. Cory presses the button, "Yes?"

" _It's your mother! And everyone else!"_ Amy's cheery voice rings through the small speaker.

He responds, "Come on up," buzzing them in.

Topanga eyes her husband, "She better approve of the food this year, or we're _never_ hosting Thanksgiving again."

He winces at the bitter statement, knowing better than to comment.

Maya smiles at the couple's exchange, absentmindedly thinking that she'll banter with Lucas like that one day. Maybe. Hopefully they'll be together.

Her thoughts get interrupted by the arrival of everyone (sans Lucas) coming through the front door. Family piles in: Amy, Alan, Eric, Shawn, and Katy with Josh bringing up the rear. The apartment is suddenly full.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Alan greets, everyone responding back.

They all hug each other, saying the standard "How've you been?"s and "I've missed you!"s. Except, when Amy gets to Maya, her jaw nearly drops.

"I didn't know you were pregnant, Maya!" she says, opening her arms for the girl.

Wrapping her arms around her, she responds, "I guess the news didn't make it to the whole Matthews family." Her face is heating up, embarrassed.

"Oh, well you're practically glowing!" the older woman tells her, smiling brightly. "How far along are you? Boy or girl?"

"I'm almost 38 weeks, due the tenth. And we're having a girl–Ruby Grace," Maya answers.

"She'll be here before you know it," Amy comments. "Good luck with your daughter, Maya. I know you'll do great."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Matthews."

"Call me Amy," she teases. "I better go help Topanga finish up dinner."

Maya lets out a breath of relief, glad that she was so sweet about it. She's always scared about how older women will react to her impending motherhood, but Amy Matthews is an angel.

She sits down on the couch, checking her phone for texts from Lucas.

 **From lucas:**

 **I'll be there in five minutes I promise**

Rolling her eyes at his message, she types out her reply.

 **To lucas:**

 **too late huckleberry i already ate everything bc you took too long**

She locks her phone back after sending it. Maya runs her fingers across her stomach, humming contently as her daughter tries to move around. There's not much room left in there, which seems to bother Ruby. The girl just wants to stretch out.

Maya's minding her own business when someone sits down next to her, saying, "So you're knocked up, huh?" The words make the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Josh Matthews never fails to make her uncomfortable.

"Is that really how you greet a pregnant woman?" she bites back.

He completely ignores her comment. "That's too bad. Who's the dad?"

"My boyfriend."

"I didn't know you _had_ a boyfriend."

"That's because it's none of your business. We aren't friends, Josh," she responds, clenching her fists. The mere presence of the douchebag angers her. She's about to go on about how he needs to back off, but someone taps her shoulder. She whips around to find Lucas, wearing a smile.

"Hey, babe," he says, kissing her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Maya grabs him by the collar, pulling him close in order to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Happy Thanksgiving, Cowboy," she responds, fixing his shirt that she messed up.

When she turns to Josh, he has a shocked look on his face. "Friar? That's your boyfriend?"

"Yep," she nods, getting up. "Bye, Josh." Once she's out of his earshot, she whispers, "I hate him so much," to Lucas.

"What happened to the 'long game?'" Lucas jokes.

Rolling her eyes, she says, "Not funny. I hope he grows up one day."

"At this rate, it's not looking likely. Most twenty year olds don't try to get with seventeen year old girls."

"At least they _shouldn't."_

Soon after this Topanga calls out that they're ready to start dinner. Maya takes her seat between Riley and Lucas. Resting her hands on her stomach, she waits for the speech she knows is coming.

"Alright, guys," Cory starts ( _There it is,_ she thinks.), "before we dig into this dinner my amazing wife prepared, I think we should all share something we're thankful for this Thanksgiving. I'll go first: I'm thankful for my job, my children, and another year with the love of my life."

Topanga grins, "Thanks, honey. I'm thankful for…"

Each person goes, then it ends with Maya. "Ah, well, I have quite a bit I'm thankful for this year. I'm thankful that my daughter is healthy, and that I have such a supportive group of people around me. Mom and Shawn, you all have been so supportive during my whole pregnancy, when you could've made me do it on my own. Riley–you're the best friend I could ever ask for, and you'll be the perfect godmother for Ruby. And Lucas–I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're going to be an amazing father. I'm so grateful for all of you all–so thank you." By the time she finishes, she's starting to choke up. She jokes, "Sorry. Hormones. I cry all the time."

Squeezing her friend tight, Riley says, "I'm thankful for you, too, Peaches."

"That's cute, but can we _please_ eat?" Auggie interjects, getting laughs out of everyone.

Food is passed around, getting piled up onto their plates. Chatter fills the room while they all eat, laugh, and enjoy themselves. She loves these moments, surrounded by her favorite people.

Yeah, Maya Hart is thankful for her the people in her life. They're pretty damn awesome.


	23. Chapter 23

**gahh sorry this took so long! this wasn't proofread so bear with me hahah. read and review :)**

If you would've asked Maya Hart how she expected to feel December of her senior year a year ago, she would've answered somewhere along the lines of, "I'll probably be counting down to the end of the misery that is high school."

If you ask Maya Hart the same question today, she'd answer, "I'm counting down to the end of the misery that is being nine months pregnant," because she wants this baby _out._ She's ten days out from her due date and, honestly, she's miserable. The ache in her back won't go away, her feet hurt, and she's huge. Like, Maya is _so_ big that she asked her doctor to check for another baby. Update: Ruby does _not_ have a hidden twin.

Sprawled out on the couch, she whines, "Huckle _berryyyyy!_ I _need_ you!"

Lucas leaves his homework on the kitchen table, then sits down next to her. "Yes?"

"I need her _out,_ Lucas," slipping her feet into his lap, she cries. "It's so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I can make her come out."

Maya groans, "Well, I need her to come today."

"I'll talk to her." Leaning down and pressing his ear against her mountain of a belly, Lucas hums contently. "Hmm, yeah, I'll let her know. She said that her Mommy needs to just relax and wait for her to be ready and _totally_ let Daddy study for his AP Bio final."

Her lips turn up into a smile at his comment. "That's your last final, right? Then you're done for the semester?"

"Yes," he answers, continuing to rub circles on her stomach. "Then I get to come home with you. Did you get all your grades back?"

Her response is a groan. "Yeah. Not too happy with them."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"They aren't _bad,"_ Maya says, making a face of annoyance. "I just know I could've done better. I got all A's and B's, but I barely got a C minus in Trig."

"That's passing, and Anderson is a terrible teacher in the first place. Besides, all your other grades are good. I'm proud of you," he says, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "You survived your first semester of senior year while pregnant. There aren't many girls who are capable of doing that."

This gesture makes tears well up in her eyes. She could've failed all her classes and Lucas still would've found a way to make her feel better about it.

"Thank you," she cries, throwing her arms around his neck. Tears fall quietly down her face, falling onto his shirt as she says, "You're too good for me."

Lucas laughs, " _I'm_ too good for _you?_ I really think it's the other way around, Shortstack. You're perfect."

"That's a funny joke," she teases, resting her head on his shoulder. Maya Hart–perfect? Seriously? "I'm sitting here, seventeen years old and nine months pregnant, I look _gross,_ I haven't seen my toes in two months, and you think I'm _perfect?"_

"Absolutely." He continues, "You may not be every guy's definition of perfection, but you're perfect to me. That's what matters."

Alright, Maya's tears are flowing again. "Really?" she asks in disbelief.

"Really. I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"I love you," she reminds him, pressing her lips to his cheek.

Pulling her closer to his side, he replies, "I love you, too."

After a moment of silence, Maya suddenly smacks his chest really hard.

"Ow!" Rubbing the spot she whacked, he narrows his eyes, "What the hell was that for?"

"Making me cry!" she crosses her arms over her stomach. "I'm nine months pregnant, you can't make me cry."

He sighs in defeat. This baby really does need to get here sooner rather than later.

* * *

The next day while Lucas is at work, Nora comes over to visit her, and honestly, Maya is jealous. She's jealous of the girl's second trimester glow, the fact that she isn't gaining weight _everywhere_ (God, Maya's so swollen right now, she hates it.), and her perfect Springtime due date. But she'd never admit any of this.

"So, have you and Jake discussed names for your little dude anymore?" Maya asks, flipping through the channels while balancing a bowl of kettle corn on her bump. They'd recently found out that they were having a little boy come April, but they're having trouble naming him.

Nora nibbles on a raw carrot ( _Who craves raw carrots?_ Maya thinks to herself as she stuffs her face with kettle corn.), then says, "We still can't agree. I still wanna name him Wyatt, and Jake hates the name. But he likes Jackson, and _I_ hate that one. Did you and Lucas clash on names? I feel like we're never going to agree."

Shaking her head, she responds, "No, not really. Lucas was the one that first suggested Ruby, and I fell in love with the name. And Ruby Grace Friar has a pretty nice ring to it."

"It does," the brunette agrees, drowning her carrot in ranch. "I wish we could agree that easily. Jake said that Wyatt Walker is too much of a mouthful, but I think it's so cute!"

"Maybe you can pick his first name and he can pick the middle?" Maya offers up a suggestion. She's grateful that she and Lucas had no trouble deciding. "That way you're both involved."

Nora squeals, nearly scaring the other girl, "That's a great idea!"

"You're welcome. And just so you know: I think Wyatt is way cuter than Jackson."

"Right!" she squeaks again. "Oh, oh, oh! Our babies can be friends! Maybe they can date when they're older!"

"As long as your son doesn't get my daughter pregnant in high school, they can date," Maya teases, wagging a piece of popcorn at her. "Honestly, I doubt Lucas will even _let_ her date until she's, like, thirty. He's already so protective and she's still in my belly."

"My little dude isn't going to follow in his dad's footsteps," Nora promises, shaking her head, wild curls going everywhere. "Nope. No way. And I think it's adorable how protective he is."

"I do, too," she concurs. The blonde removes the now-empty bowl from her stomach, cradling her arms around herself. "I'm so ready for her to come. I'm so over being pregnant."

Everyone knows this. She's made it _very_ clear that she wants her baby to come as soon as possible, please and thank you.

"Aren't you scared to give birth?" cringing at the thought, Nora asks her.

"I mean, yeah, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Have you decided whether or not you're having her naturally?"

Maya shrugs, "Gonna go with the flow. If I can handle it, I'll go natural. But who knows, I might decide to have an epidural."

"I'm definitely getting one of those," she says. "Is that bad? I just have zero pain tolerance. Labor is going to suck."

She shakes her head, "There's nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people get one."

"That makes me feel better."

After they finish up watching an episode of House Hunters ("Can you _believe_ that they picked the worst one?!") Maya wants to show Nora the final product for the nursery within their bedroom. They'd officially finished setting it up a few days ago. All the baby clothes clean, crib set up, diapers and wipes organized, even a glider for late night feedings, the only thing missing is Ruby herself.

"Okay, it's a bit cramped," she starts, leading them into her room, "but we're making it work." It's a lie, the room is very cramped. To get everything to fit, she had to get rid of her desk and move all her art supplies out into the living room. She's not sure how three people are going to live in this room for the time being.

"Maya, it's so cute!" Nora says, looking around. "It's definitely cramped, but it's still cute and cozy. I love it."

"Thanks," she responds, smiling. She sits down on her bed, shoving a pillow under her back for support. "Babies have a lot of things. How can such a little person need so much?"

The brunette shrugs, "We haven't even bought anything yet. I don't want to buy anything until I know where the baby is going to live…"

Oh. Yeah. Her parents still want her to give the baby up for adoption. She's been living with Jake ever since they found out she's pregnant. Maya's grateful that she didn't have a situation like that, but her heart still breaks for Nora.

"Have you, uh, have you talked to your mom or dad lately?" Maya asks, treading lightly. The last thing she wants is to make her emotional. If one girl cries, the other cries too.

"Not much, no," she answers. "My mom texts me sometimes, mostly just making sure that I'm getting prenatal care and staying healthy. Dad won't look at me. I had to go home the other day to get more clothes to take to Jake's, and he didn't even acknowledge me. Mom wants me to come home, but I can't go home to him. I just can't."

"I'm so sorry," Maya apologizes, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure you miss home."

"I do. But I try not to think about it," she smiles, but Maya can see past the facade; she's obviously upset about it. "Jake's family has been great. His mom and stepdad are really accommodating. They're helping pay for everything I need. And his little sister is the sweetest thing. She loves to feel little man kick and tell him stories. I really hit the jackpot with his family."

The blonde grins, "I know that feeling. Lucas' mom is the absolute best. His family in Texas is amazing as well."

"I think we _both_ hit the jackpot," the other laughs. Sitting down next to her, Nora says, "He's bruising my insides right now, I swear."

Maya chuckles, "You'll get used to it after a while. It'll still be frustrating, especially when all you want is to sleep. I can't remember the last time I was able to sleep comfortably. I'm pretty sure Ruby is nocturnal."

"So far he's mostly moving during the day. Oh– and I swear he moves a _ton_ while I'm in Spanish class. Like, he doesn't stop moving while I'm in there," Nora laughs. She takes the other girl's hand, placing it on her stomach, "Feel him?"

Jabs hit against Maya's hand and she laughs, "Yep. An all too familiar feeling. We'll have to put them on soccer teams when they're older."

"We will," she agrees. "Maya, I just wanted to thank you. You've been a great friend to me. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here for me."

Hugging their arms around each other, she says, "Aww, I'm glad we're friends, too! It's nice knowing another pregnant person, you understand."

"I totally do," she responds. "Now I have a really important question for you."

"Go on."

"Do you have any ice cream?"

"Yes!" Maya chuckles, "Finally–you have a _normal_ craving!"

Rolling her eyes, Nora says, "Stop making fun of me and feed us."

"Okay, okay. Ice cream time it is."


	24. Chapter 24

**ahhhh sorry this took so freaking long! i threw a twist in here and i'm honestly really nervous about how y'all will react. read and review! (also this hasn't been proofread so bear with me)**

"I'm going."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Maya, I _promise_ I won't be upset if you stay home tonight!"

"I know _you_ won't be, but _I_ will. There's no way in hell that I'm missing your birthday dinner!" she says, walking around her room. "I feel _fine,_ I swear."

Riley sighs, "But what if something happens?! It would all be my fault."

"If something happens it wouldn't be your fault," Maya tells her. "I'm due in two days. I could go into labor any time. It could be today, it could be in two weeks! There's no telling, so I'm not going to hole myself up in this apartment."

Hands in her hair, her friend freaks out, "That's why I'm scared! You could go into labor at the restaurant and what if there's _traffic_ and they can't get you to the hospital in time and you actually give _bir–"_

"I'm not giving birth in an Italian restaurant. I promise," she cuts her off. Maya takes her hands, saying, "Calm down. Please."

She sighs, "Maya, I don't know if I _can._ I don't want anything happening to you or Ruby."

"I swear, nothing bad will happen. It's your eighteenth birthday, it's a rule that nothing bad can happen on your birthday. You're going to open gifts, smile, laugh, and stop _worrying_ about me!"

"Okay, okay!" Riley says, squeezing her hands back.

"Promise?"

"I promise..." she pauses, then finishes: "That I'll try my hardest."

"Good enough," Maya states. "Now, help me find an outfit for tonight."

The brunette stands up, arms akimbo, "Now that's a job I can do!"

* * *

Lucas Friar is scared. He's going to become a father _any day now,_ and he's terrified. Riding a bull is _nothing_ compared to the thought of his impending fatherhood.

"Farkle, what if I break her?" he asks frantically.

Rolling his eyes, his friend says, "You aren't going to break her."

"But babies are so small! I don't know how to pick one up!"

He stares at him. "How do you not know how to pick up a baby? Your girlfriend is nine months pregnant, and you don't know how to pick up a baby."

"That's my point!" Lucas responds, following him. "I should know this, but I don't!"

Farkle sighs, then says, "I'm sure you'll be fine. It'll come natural."

It's Lucas' turn to sigh. "I hope so," he says.

They're finishing up the last minute errands for Riley's birthday party. Everything must be _perfect_ for Riley's eighteenth–from the purple and gold balloons to the cupcakes from her favorite bakery–it's all exactly how she wants it.

After they pick up the last minute supplies from the party store, Lucas starts heading back towards the restaurant to drop things off, but Farkle stops him.

"Wait. I have one more stop," he says, checking the time.

Lucas frowns, looking at all the items, "What did we forget?"

"Nothing," he responds, almost too fast. There's definitely something going through his head.

"What is it, Farkle?" he asks. "You seem nervous. I'm the one that's nervous–I'm becoming a father any day now–why are _you_ nervous?"

He lets out a breath. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, but you absolutely cannot tell Maya."

"Shit," he says, "It must be really serious if she can't know. I won't tell her."

Farkle looks around nervously, then quickly says, "I'm proposing to Riley tonight."

He nearly drops the cupcakes.

"You're _what?!"_ he exclaims, unsure if he heard him correctly. He swears that he said he's going to propose.

"I'm going to ask Riley to marry me. Tonight."

Shit, he _did_ hear him right.

"Seriously?" Lucas says, receiving a nod in return. "That's… Wow. You know you're still in high school, right?"

"No shit. I'm a genius, of course I'm aware," Farkle rolls his eyes. He waves him on, "Walk and talk. I have to pick up the ring before the store closes."

"A ring?!"

"Yes, a ring. Who the hell proposes without a ring?"

"Have you talked to your parents? Or Riley's?" he asks, trailing after him and ignoring that last bit. "Are they okay with this?"

"I don't have a death wish," snorting, he responds. "They all approve. Not really happily, I guess, but still approval nonetheless. Her parents got engaged at their high school graduation and almost got eloped, so they didn't really advise me against it. Plus, I don't think we'll actually get _married_ for a while." He pauses. "Assuming she says yes. She'll say yes, won't she?"

This is the last thing Lucas expected his friend to ask him. He knew that one day his best friends would get engaged, married, be together forever, but he didn't think they'd start halfway through senior year. (He also thought he'd be a father one day, but not so soon as well. But that's beside the point right now.)

"She'll say yes. You all have loved each other since you were little," Lucas reminds him. "I don't know how she could say no."

"I hope you're right. Thank you."

"No problem, man," he says. "Now, I still have a question."

"Go on…"

"Why _now?"_ he asks his friend, "You have years to get engaged, get married, but you choose now. Why?"

Farkle smiles, and it's that genuine smile they only get out of him when he's with Riley, talking about Riley, thinking about Riley–anything related to Riley, really. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, close to a year, maybe? And I realized that I can't imagine _not_ spending the rest of my life with her. I want to do everything with her, for all the years to come. I thought about it, and I decided that I'm ready to take the next step. So recently, I went out and bought a ring. Here we are today."

As they approach a jewelry store, Lucas responds, "Wow. That's honestly pretty awesome. Like, I definitely don't have the balls to propose to Maya right now."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'd have it in me to become a father right now, so we're both doing something crazy," Farkle says, opening the door to the store.

Once they enter, an older man greets, "Ah, Mr. Minkus, I assume today is the day?"

"It sure is," he replies, walking up the counter. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be back with it in just a moment," he tells the boys, then disappears into the back.

Lucas empties his arms, then looks around the jewelry store. Peering into the displays, the prices cause his jaw to drop. "Farkle, how much was this ring?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Too much, then, huh?"

"Maybe." He sighs, "Okay, definitely too much."

"Do you know how you're going to ask her?" Lucas quizzes.

The other rapidly shakes his head. "No," he answers. "Still working on that part."

"Well, do you at least have an idea?"

Once again, he answers, "No. The only thing I know is that it has to be perfect. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

"Well, maybe just tell her how you feel, y'know, get all sappy, then get down on one knee and pop the question?" he suggests. "Just make it sincere. Riley doesn't need something big and flashy."

"Let's just hope I don't faint."

* * *

"Why does Farkle look ready to faint?" Maya whispers to her boyfriend as she finally gets situated into her chair. They've just arrived at the restaurant for Riley's birthday dinner, and the blonde immediately noticed the genius's unusual demeanor. Something must be up.

Shrugging, Lucas says, "Dunno. Must be worried about finals."

"Farkle _always_ aces his finals. There's gotta be something else."

"Hmm," he responds. "Not sure."

Suddenly, she narrows her eyes at him. "You know something, don't you?" He looks down, obviously hiding information from her. "Tell me!"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I promised I'd keep my lips sealed."

"Ugh," Maya groans. "You're a party pooper."

"Thanks, babe. Appreciate it," Lucas rolls his eyes, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

A faint blush spreads across her cheeks at his compliment. "Thanks, Huckleberry. I wish I felt beautiful instead of miserable. My back is really aching all of a sudden."

Frowning, he asks, "That's not a sign of labor, is it? Do we need to go to the hospital? The bag is in my car– or is it–"

"Lucas, stop," she says, grabbing his hand and squeezing tight. "I'm fine. I think I'll know once I'm in labor, and I'm not. As soon as it happens, I'll be sure to let ya know."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Maya promises. "Now, pass me the breadsticks, please."

He quickly obliges. No one gets between a pregnant girl and her breadsticks unless they have a death wish.

During the dinner, they all laugh and celebrate Riley's day. Maya eats more pasta than Farkle and Lucas combined, and still orders dessert. ("What? I'm not passing up on tiramisu!") After everyone finishes up their meals, Farkle stands up, and says, "Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. Before we head out, I have a few things I'd like to say."

Riley wears a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. This was general knowledge. Everyone knew, even Riley, but I didn't have the guts to ask her out on a date until the end of our freshman year. I almost fainted before I asked her, I was so nervous before the date itself that I vomited twice before I picked her up. One I saw her, all those feelings melted away. Fast forward to two and a half years later, and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

 _Oh my god,_ Maya thinks to herself, _is he going to propose?_ She turns to her boyfriend, points at the other couple, and whispers, "Is he doing what I think he is?"

"Just listen."

Farkle takes a deep breath, and gets down on one knee. "Riley Grace Matthews, will you marry me?" he asks, opening the tiny box and showing her a sparkling diamond ring.

Caught up in the fact that her best friends are getting _engaged_ in this very moment, it takes Maya a solid thirty seconds to realize that she feels like she's peed herself. Then it dawns on her. She hasn't peed, that's her _water breaking._ The first words she utters are "Oh my god!" but they blend in with the gasps from their friends and family about the engagement.

Maya grabs Lucas' shoulder with a death grip, nearly knocking him over, and says, "Um, my water just broke."

" _What?!"_ he responds, looking pale.

"For fuc–Lucas Friar, my water _broke!_ I'm for real in labor!" she says. "We need to go to the hospital."

As Lucas freaks out, Maya rolls her eyes and looks over to her best friend, still standing gape mouthed, and she hasn't given him an answer. "I'm deeply sorry to interrupt like this, but my water just broke so I'm going to need you to answer him right now," she says, taking Lucas' hand and standing up.

"Wait, you're in lab–Yes, Farkle! Yes, I'll marry you!" Riley nearly screams, throwing her arms around him. She smacks her lips against his in a passionate kiss, and he slips the ring onto her finger. Then she spins around, "You're in _labor!_ Go to the hospital, go!"

"We are–Ow!" Maya groans in pain. "Okay, maybe those pains were contractions after all."

Topanga comes up beside her, "Pains? How long have they been going on?"

"A few hours, I think?" she says after breathing through the pain.

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know, probably twenty minutes."

The woman sighs, "Oh, honey, you've been in labor. Come on, I'll go with you all. Cory, I need you to call Katy and Shawn."

The next few minutes blur together, and then they're in the car and headed to the hospital. The contractions are getting closer together, and God, the pain is so intense now. Tears are falling down Maya's face as she squeezes Topanga's hand.

"It hurts, how am I going to do this?" she cries in the backseat.

"I know, honey, but you're going to get a baby in the end," Topanga coaches. "Then it'll all be worth it."

She takes a deep breath. _Holy shit,_ she thinks. _I'm having a baby._

Maya Penelope Hart is becoming a mother.


	25. Chapter 25

**wow y'all sorry this took over a month! i've been crazy busy, went to seattle, saw shawn mendes, saw sabrina and met her twice in one day, met one of my best tumblr friends, and i work 50+ hours a week! crazy! so here's the chapter we've all (including myself) been waiting for!**

"I hate you so much, Lucas Friar!" Maya groans through another contraction, "You did this to me, and I hate you for it!"

 _That's just the pain talking,_ he thinks to himself. _She doesn't really hate me._

"You've got this," he coaches, one hand gripping hers while the other pushes her hair off her sweaty forehead. "Just breathe."

After she makes it through the contraction, she leans back and cries, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're in full blown labor, you have full permission to yell at me for impregnating you," he tells her, wiping her face with a cool cloth.

She laughs weakly, then asks, "Can you believe it?"

"What?"

"In a couple hours–well, hopefully only a couple– we're going to have a daughter," she says.

"Crazy," he agrees.

They've been at the hospital for a few hours, and according to the medical staff Maya's labor is progressing quickly. Her contractions are four minutes after apart, and she's already dilated to six centimeters. One of the nurses told Lucas that she's likely to give birth before midnight. He doesn't know how she's doing it all without an epidural.

("Are you sure you don't want an epidural? I'll get the nurse if you want one."

"Lucas, I swear to God if you ask me again, I will stab you in the neck!"

"...Okay.")

Maya shifts uncomfortably on the bed, unable to find a good position. Sensing her distress, he rubs her back soothingly, coaching her, "You've been doing great. Do you need anything? Water? Some ice chips?"

Nodding, she answers, "Ice chips." She crunches on those for a moment, then decides, "Can we try a walk?"

"Yeah, of course," Lucas says, helping her get up. He makes sure she has the right socks on (she is _not_ falling on those terrible, gross floors) and he leads her out. They manage half a lap before another contraction hits.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,"_ she groans, leaning over onto him. She grips onto his forearms, digging her nails into his skin. "It hurts, it hurts, it fucking hurts!"

It's the longest one yet, lasting a full minute this time. Hot tears run down her flushed face as she gets through the worst of it.

Lucas lets her hurt him. He hates seeing her in pain. When he feels her relax against him, he gently says, "Let's go back to the room."

Her only response is a weak nod.

He helps her back into the bed, getting her positioned with as many pillows behind her back as possible. As soon as she's comfortable, he sits in his spot next to her and takes her hand.

"Oh, god, I made you bleed?!" Maya screeches, looking at his forearms.

It's not until this moment that he realizes that he is in fact bleeding. He shrugs it off, using the washcloth to wipe her face again, "I'm not worried about me, are you okay?"

"It was terrible, like they all have been," she replies quickly. "Seriously, though, I wounded you. You need to get bandaids."

He starts, "I promise you that I'm not worr–"

"I'm pressing the call button," she cuts him off.

Sighing, Lucas just says, "Okay," because only someone with a death wish would argue with a woman in labor. Unfortunately, he's learned that the hard way.

Barely any time passes before a nurse comes in, "How we doing? I was just about to come check up on you."

"Lucas needs bandaids," she huffs, still trying to catch her breath. She wags her fingers at her, "Contraction. Nails. Skin."

A few minutes later, he's donned with bandaids on both arms and helping her as another contraction rips through her body. When it's over, she practically collapses against him.

Rubbing her back, he says, "You're doing so great, Maya. The nurse said you're almost to transition, so it won't be much longer."

"I hate you," she groans into his shoulder.

"I know you do."

"We're never having sex again, Lucas Friar," she says. "Because sex leads to pregnancy which leads to this _hell!"_

"Noted," he cringes. These threats are getting worse with each contraction. He pushes hair off her sweaty forehead, "Do you want anything?"

Maya cries into his chest, wetting his shirt. "I want my mom. I can't do this without her! I thought I could but I can't!"

Hearing her plea nearly breaks his heart. "I'll go get her. Keep breathing, I'll be as fast as I can."

"Please hurry," she begs.

Lucas exits the room, heading to the waiting area as fast as he can. He doesn't want to leave her for long. When he gets there, he swears everyone in the room is there for them. He spots his mom, Katy, Shawn, Riley, Farkle, and the rest of the Matthews family (even an Auggie sleeping against his father).

"How's it going? Any baby yet?" Heather asks upon seeing her son.

"Not yet," he answers, catching his breath from running there, "She was dilated to seven and a half centimeters, but they say she's going really fast."

"I doubt it'll be much longer," Topanga comments. "Especially at this rate."

"Katy, she's asking for you," he tells her. "She said she can't do it without you."

"Alright," she says. The blonde woman stands up and marches past him, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

With one final push Ruby Grace Friar comes screaming into the world, showing off her powerful lungs. As soon as she takes her first breath, both of her parents (and Nana Katy) cry. She's perfect; she's got tufts of dark blonde hair, and all her fingers and toes.

When she's placed onto her mother's chest, Maya immediately falls in love with her. There's that sudden, overwhelming feeling of _love_ that she's never felt before. "Hi, Ruby. I'm your Mom," she cries. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Lucas, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. James asks the new father.

Hastily wiping at his tears, he takes the up the offer, "Yes, ma'am."

Afterwards they get baby Ruby cleaned up while Maya delivers the placenta. She weighs in at an even eight pounds and a half pounds.

"She's perfectly healthy," a nurse tells them, putting the newborn in Maya's arms, "Ten fingers, ten toes."

Lucas kisses the top of his girlfriend's head, beaming at his girls. "I'm so proud of you. You did great, Maya."

It's almost surreal. They're _parents_ now. Ruby is here and alive and _breathing_ in her arms. He can barely believe it.

Katy snaps a picture of the new baby, then says excuses herself to let everyone know the good news. "I'll leave you all alone. Let us know when you're up for some visitors."

"We will. I love you, Mom," she replies, eyes still on her daughter. She wants to memorize every feature.

"I love you, too, baby girl."

When Katy leaves the room, they're truly alone. No doctors, no grandparents, just Lucas, Maya, and their daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asks him. "You're her dad, after all."

He nods, very carefully taking her into his arms. ( _Support her neck,_ he tells himself. _Just like Mama taught me._ ) Ruby briefly opens her eyes, giving her parents a good look at them. "She's got your eyes, Shortstack," he whispers, taking in them in.

"Yeah, she does," Maya agrees. "But, the rest is all you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Huckleberry. She could be your twin!" she laughs, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They sit there for a moment until there's a soft knock at the door. It's one of the nurses.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got to check on mom and baby," she says. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nods. "I'm sore, of course, but I don't feel sick or anything."

"Great. Do you feel ready to nurse her? We'll be moving you from Labor and Delivery to the Recovery room here soon."

"I think so," she answers. "But I'll need help."

"That's what I'm here for. First you'll want to…"

Lucas passes their daughter back over so she can feed her, then takes what feels like his first breath since her water broke at the restaurant.

 _I'm a father now,_ he thinks. _Holy shit–I have a daughter. A tiny person that has Maya's eyes and my features and god, she's so beautiful._

Soon after she finishes nursing, the new family is moved to their home for the next few days: the Recovery room. There's the bed, a recliner (Lucas' back hurts _thinking_ about sleeping there), and the bassinet with the typical _It's a Girl!_ information card. Once they get settled, he takes little Ruby back while Maya texts everyone their new room number.

"Hi, Ruby," he says, stroking his finger across her cheek. She stirs, but doesn't wake. "I'm your Daddy. I'm glad you're finally here, y'know. I feel like I've been waiting forever to meet you."

Ruby continues sleeping, just as he continues to fall more and more in love with his little girl. Not an hour has passed that she's been on this earth and he'd already do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she?" Maya asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, she's got some pretty cute parents, at least in _my_ opinion," Lucas teases, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You're right," she agrees. "I think we should let our family come down and meet her before it gets too late. Is that okay with you?"

Lucas nods, "Of course. Who do you want to come down first?"

She thinks for a moment, then says, "Riley and Farkle. I want her to meet her godparents first."

"That's a great idea. It'll be the perfect time to tell Farkle he's the godfather."

"You never told him?!" she responds. "That was your job."

"Umm," he mumbles, "I may have forgotten to."

Maya rolls her eyes, texting her friend. "I can't believe you forgot."

"It'll be alright."

While they wait for their first visitors, the couple snaps their first photos with their little girl. Lucas holds her close, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger as he presses a kiss to her head.

When he tries to take one of Maya and Ruby, she shakes her head, "I look awful, just get her in it."

Frowning, he disagrees, "No, you don't. You just gave birth, Maya, and you look beautiful like always."

His comment warms her heart. "I love you, Huckleberry."

"And I love you, Shortstack," he replies, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Now smile. I want a good photo of the most important girls in my life."

The photo immediately becomes his favorite. He sends them to his aunt.

 **To Aunt Misty:**

 **Ruby Grace is finally here. Happy baby and a happy Mama.**

A few minutes pass before their friends come to the room. Before Riley even holds the baby, she starts crying.

"Riles, why are you crying?" the blonde asks.

"I just–" she babbles, "I can't believe you have a _baby!_ Can I hold her?" Riley takes the newborn like a pro (Which makes Lucas slightly jealous, as he's barely comfortable holding such a tiny person, even if she _is_ his daughter.). Then her tears progress even more. "Oh my god, she's so cute and little and has new baby smell–I _love_ new baby smell."

Maya snorts, "You wouldn't say she was tiny if you pushed eight and a half pounds out of your vagina. Without any drugs."

The brunette cringes in response.

As she coos over the baby, Farkle takes a moment to check on Maya. He gives a hug, asking, "How are you doing?"

"Incredibly sore," she answers.

"How about emotionally?"

Silence. She doesn't respond for a moment. "I'm still pretty terrified, to be honest."

Farkle gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know you'll be a great mom. She's beautiful, by the way. But, she looks more like Lucas."

"Thanks, Farkley," she says. "And I agree completely."

After Riley's done holding Ruby, she gives the baby to her boyfriend.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that–"

"I'm the godfather?" Farkle cuts the other boy off. "I was wondering if you'd ever tell me."

Folding his arms, Lucas responds, "I could've been telling you that it's Zay, y'know?"

To that the genius says: " _Is_ it Zay?"

His face falls in defeat, "No. It's you."

"Exactly. I'm the right choice."

It's true. Farkle _is_ the best person to raise Ruby if anything ever happens to them, especially since he's with Riley. They'll be great parents themselves one day.

 _Not that Zay would be_ bad, Lucas thinks to himself. _He's just, well, Zay._

Before the couple heads out, Maya adds one more comment, "Sorry for ruining your birthday, Riles. And for literally going into labor during your proposal. Congrats, by the way."

Riley says, "My goddaughter and I share a birthday, there's nothing to be sorry about. I love you, Peaches."

"I love you, too, Honey."

Once they leave, the rest of the remaining family comes to meet Ruby. It flies by, then suddenly the new family is left alone with promises of returning the next morning. After they fill out the birth certificate (Ruby Grace Friar, born December 8th at 11:53 PM in New York, New York. Mother: Maya Penelope Hart. Father: Lucas Joseph Friar.), Maya nurses the baby.

While she feeds her, Lucas checks his phone. He has quite a few messages from friends and family. Word must've gotten out about Ruby's arrival. He reads the reply from his aunt.

 **From Aunt Misty:**

 **She looks just like you! Congrats sweetie. Your dad would be so proud.**

As he reads the last words, his heart flutters. "I hope so," he whispers to himself.

"Did you say something?" Maya mumbles, yawning as she watches the baby eat.

Lucas shakes his head. "Nope," he lies. "Hey, I love you so much. Just another reminder. I don't think I tell you enough."

"You do." Smiling sleepily, she says, "I love you, too, Huckleberry."


	26. Chapter 26

**i am soooo sorry that this took so long. i've been super busy lately (went out of town to see shawn again, say sabrina again, moved into college, started college, craziness!) i'm hoping to get a better schedule established now that i'm in classes, so hopefully no more month gaps between chapters! enjoy this short chapter (that was not proofread by any means!) read and review!**

Adjusting to life with a newborn is much more difficult than Maya expected. Not that she expected it to be _easy_ by any means. She just-well, she doesn't know what she thought it would be like.

At first, it was actually somewhat easy. But that's because they had _help._ At the hospital they had nurses, doctor, a lactation specials. At home there was Katy to watch Ruby while Maya and Lucas catnapped, a mess of tangled limbs and loud snores during the little quiet they get. Or Riley offering to do a load of laundry when she's over. Even Shawn starts changing diapers.

But when Ruby's six days old, the young parents are left by themselves. Katy and Shawn both have to work, and school doesn't let out for winter break for a few more days. So they're left alone. Two teenagers and a screaming baby.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Maya asks, crying herself as she holds Ruby to her chest. She rubs the baby's back, trying to console the newborn.

She just cries more.

"Is she hungry?" Lucas asks, to which she snaps:

"Don't you think I'd have tried that by now?"

He throws his hands up in defense, "Sorry! Let me take her."

She passes the baby over, then rubs at her temples. "She's not hungry, and she doesn't need to be changed. I can't even get her to take the pacifier."

Lucas stands up with the baby, rocking her gently in his arms. "Hey, Ruby, what's wrong?" he asks, rubbing his finger across the bridge of her nose. It stifles the cries some, but not completely. "Have you tried putting her in the swing? She seemed to like it yesterday."

Shaking her head, Maya answers, "No, I didn't. Maybe that'll work."

He brings her to the swing, strapping her in proper and turning it on. "There we go, baby," he says, sitting back and watching her. After a moment of swinging and calming music, Ruby's out like a light. Then he joins Maya on the couch, letting out a deep sigh and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Maybe she was stressed. The music and movement calmed her down."

She snorts, "She's a baby. Why would she be stressed?"

"Dunno. Maybe she's picking up on our stress."

"Maybe."

While Ruby naps, the couple takes the quiet time to doze off themselves. It lasts all of twenty three minutes before they're awoken by their daughter. Maya sighs, then goes to the swing.

Upon picking her up, Ruby starts rooting towards her chest.

"Ah, so _now_ you're hungry," Maya says, holding her close as she walks back to the couch. "But you didn't want food earlier, did you?"

Her answer is a couple of blinks.

She laughs, "Okay, then. It's a good thing you're cute, because you can be a bit demanding."

Nursing scared Maya at first, but now it's one of her favorite things. It's that time she can bond with her daughter. Something only _she_ can do for her. The moments are comforting to her. And now that her milk has come in, it's so much easier. Both baby and mom are happy.

"Do you need anything while you feed her?" Lucas asks, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He always feels like he isn't helping her enough, ("I can't feed her, you have the boobs!") so he's constantly asking her what she needs.

"Hmm," she hums, "I just need water."

"Gotcha."

Once Ruby is fed and happy, Maya lets Lucas take over so she can go shower.

"I feel disgusting," she admits, standing up. "I _look_ disgusting, actually. I've never felt so gross in my life."

Frowning, Lucas disagrees, "You look beautiful, like always."

"You always know how to make a girl blush, don't you, Huckleberry?" she says, lips upturned in a smile.

"Well, I've always been great with the ladies," he replies, gesturing between her and their daughter, "You two are proof."

Maya rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't give yourself _that_ much credit, Lucas Friar. Liquid courage is the only thing that got you in my pants nine months ago. What was it?" she asks, tapping her chin dramatically, "Fireball, maybe? Or vodka?"

Pride bruised, he says, "I can't believe you went _there,_ Shortstack! Can't you give me _some_ credit?"

"No way, you couldn't even kiss me until we were drunk! If you were _great with the ladies,"_ she says, using finger quotes, "you could've gotten me _so_ much earlier. I liked you for _years_ before we actually got together."

There's a slight pause, then Lucas says, "Wait a minute–did you say _years?"_

Realizing what she just admitted, she quickly lies, "That's not what I said."

"That's definitely what you said," he teases. He looks down to the baby, saying, "Did you hear that, Ruby? Your Mommy has liked me for _years,_ and she just now admitted it."

Their daughter scrunches her nose up at his statement.

"That's her way of saying 'My Daddy should shut up before Mommy goes crazy," Maya teases, leaning down to give both him and the baby a kiss. "I'm going to take the hottest shower that my body can stand."

"Okay, this little peanut and I will be waiting patiently for your return," he tells her, readjusting Ruby in his arms as she snoozes.

"You all do that."

As she heads towards the hall to grab a towel, Lucas calls out, "Tequila."

"What?"

"That night. It was definitely tequila."

A fierce blush spreads across Maya's cheeks. "Right," she mumbles. "That was always your choice."

* * *

That night while Lucas is out buying more diapers and supplies ("How does such a tiny girl go through so many diapers?" he asks, amazed that they are _already_ almost out of her current size.), Maya and Ruby are visited by Nora.

When she opens the door, the first words out of the brunette's mouth are: "Oh my god, she's so _tiny,_ Maya!"

To which she snorts, "You wouldn't say that if you pushed eight and a half pounds out of your vagina. With _no pain meds._ None at all."

"Oh," Nora's face falls. "When you put it that way she doesn't seem so tiny. Can I hold her?"

Maya easily says, "Of course. You're gonna need practice before little man gets here."

"Definitely," she agrees, shedding her coat and following them to the couch in the living room. Resting her hand on her growing stomach, she says, "I'll take as much baby time as I can get before Miles comes."

The blonde grins, "So you all finally agreed on a name? Miles?"

" _Finally._ I picked Miles, and Jake liked it better than Wyatt. Then he picked his middle name, so of course he's named Miles Jacob Walker," she says, rolling her eyes, "He's so full of himself sometimes."

Maya chuckles, "I really like it, though. I'm glad you all picked one out."

"Thanks. I'm glad, too," Nora admits with a laugh. "It's a small weight off our shoulders. Now we can focus on more important stuff."

"Good." She stands up, moving Ruby so she can pass her to the other girl, "You ready?"

"Yeah, how should I hold her?"

"She's much happier when she's upright," Maya answers. "Like this," she continues, maneuvering the baby onto the teen's shoulder.

She cradles the infant to her, cooing, "Hi there, Ruby Grace. I'm Nora."

The baby starts to whimper, but before Maya can do anything, Nora's got a calming hand rubbing at the baby's bottom, soothing her. Her cries quickly die down until she's contently napping on the girl's chest.

"You're a natural, Nora," Maya whispers in amazement. "I can barely get her calm that fast– and I'm her mom!"

The younger girl smiles, rubbing Ruby's back, "Babies have always liked me. I don't know why."

"Well, you're definitely the baby whisperer," she chortles, "You can come hold her any time you'd like."

"I will gladly take you up on that offer."

The girls hang out together, catching up on the high school gossip that Maya's missing out on, and Nora learning about what's to come once _her_ baby comes.

"Wait, so after you push the baby out, you have to deliver the placenta?" the pregnant girl asks, shocked. "That's never in the movies!"

Maya laughs, "Yeah, you do. It hurt just as much as pushing _Ruby_ out."

"Oh my god," Nora pales visibly, "I'm not looking forward to that."

"It's not fun," she adds, "but every birth is different. You may not experience it the same way."

"You're right," she agrees. Ruby starts to cry again, this time refusing to be calmed by the other girl. "Someone might be hungry…"

"It's about that time," Maya concurs, taking her baby back. She gets settled with her nursing pillow and starts feeding Ruby.

"Is breastfeeding hard? I can't decide whether or not I'm going to try…"

"It was until my milk came in," she answers honestly. "But after that it became much easier. I really love doing it now."

"Are you going to pump, too?" Nora quizzes, wanting to learn as much as possible.

Maya nods her head, "Yeah, I'm actually going to start soon. It'll help things once Lucas can give her a bottle. He feels like he isn't helping enough, which isn't _true_ by any means, but it'll be nice to be able to do more."

"Maybe I'll pump," the girl muses. "I really want him to get breast milk, but I'm afraid I won't be able to actually nurse him, y'know?"

"I understand," she says, "just remember you don't _have_ to breastfeed. There's nothing wrong with formula. No one will be judge you if you use it."

"That's true," she replies, rubbing her bump. "I've got time to decide still. Miles won't be here until March."

"Definitely."

After a few minutes of silence, Nora says, "I talked to my dad for the first time in months yesterday."

Treading lightly, Maya says, "Really? How'd that go?"

"Really well, surprisingly," she answers, running her hand through her wild curls. "He, uh, he wants me to come home. Said he's willing to accept that I'm keeping the baby."

"That's amazing, Nora!" she enthuses. She knows how hard it's been on the girl, her dad not even _acknowledging_ her.

"I know," the brunette admits. "I told him I wanted to ease back into it, though. I'm going to spend Christmas Eve and Day with them. We'll see how that goes."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, Maya says, "I'm super happy for you, Nora. I really hope it goes well."

"Thanks, Maya," she responds. "And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for being there for me. Once I got pregnant, a lot of my friends ditched me. You never pushed me away, even though you didn't know me. You've been a great friend, and I love you."

"Aww, you're welcome, babe," she tells her, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you, too."

"Oh, god, don't cry or I'll cry!" she chuckles, tearing up herself. "I'm way too hormonal for this."

"I just gave birth! I'm hormonal as hell, too!" Maya says, giggling as a tear streams down her cheek.

When Lucas walks into the apartment to find two teenage girls crying, he says, "Why are we crying? Should _I_ be crying?" Then the cries are mixed with laughs, which causes him to become even more confused.

 _Hormones,_ he thinks to himself. _Hormones will be the death of me._


End file.
